Riverdale's Supergirl: Year Two
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Betty and the gang are back for another year of adventures in Riverdale. - A comics inspired Riverdale/Supergirl crossover: The sequel to Riverdale's Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _This story is a continuation of my story Riverdale's Supergirl. Please read that story first as there is a lot of details that are needed before reading this story._

 _You can the story in my profile_

* * *

Barry, Cheryl, Jughead and Sheila made their way from the parking lot to the beach. It was mid-August and summer vacation was coming to an end. As they looked around for a spot a man who looked to be in his thirties with thin black hair and a pencil moustache came running up.

"Oh my god, you're Cheryl Blossom, can I get your autograph?" he asked excitedly holding out a notepad and a pen.

"Uh, no," Cheryl responded. "And I suggest you leave me alone."

"Bitch," the man muttered as he walked away.

Cheryl was about to turn and go after him but Sheila grabbed her arm.

"He's not worth it," Sheila said.

"Nobody ever asks for my autograph," Barry grumbled as he kicked the sand.

"That's because nobody knows that you're the Flash," Jughead said.

"Be thankful that they don't," Cheryl added. "It would be even creepier for you if guys like that are asking for your autograph."

"You have a point there," Barry conceded.

They found an open spot and Jughead and Barry set up a pair of umbrellas while Cheryl and Sheila lay some towels down.

"Well I'm going to go for a swim," Sheila announced as she took off her t-shirt revealing the pink bikini she had on underneath. "Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah I'll join you," Barry said.

"I just ate," Jughead replied patting his stomach. "I should wait 30 minutes."

"You'll be eating again in less than 30 minutes," Sheila stated.

"You got me there," Jughead said as he opened the cooler he had brought along which was loaded with food. "Hmm, I think I'll have an egg salad sandwich."

"Well I think I'm going to stay here and catch some rays," Cheryl decided.

"Waiting on a call from Dilton about the search for your biological father?" Barry asked.

"You know there is this thing called voicemail," Sheila said.

"Can I please just have this?" Cheryl responded. "Besides, if I'm beside you all the boys will be staring at me and not you. Don't you want to show off that bikini?"

"Okay fine," Sheila agreed. "Come on Barry, let's go."

Sheila and Barry made their way down to the water. Jughead sat down in the shade under one umbrella and began eating his sandwich while Cheryl lay down on her towel next to him to try and tan.

"Sandwich?" Jughead offered holding out a tuna salad sandwich.

"You know what sure," Cheryl said sitting up. "But not that, you got any turkey?"

"No, but I've got chicken salad," Jughead replied.

"That'll do," Cheryl said.

Jughead went digging through his cooler when Cheryl's phone rang.

"Oh it's Dilton," Cheryl said excitedly.

She answered the phone.

"Hey Dilton what have you found out?" Cheryl asked eagerly.

"Nothing yet," Dilton replied. "Sorry this isn't about your biological father."

"Well why are you calling?" Cheryl asked.

"Because we've got trouble," Dilton replied. "Armed robbery over at the bank."

"Armed robbery?" Cheryl inquired confused.

"Yeah just came over the police scanner," Dilton replied. "I think you and Barry need to go there by the sounds of it."

"Alright," Cheryl said.

Cheryl hung up and put her phone away.

"Save that sandwich for me Jughead," Cheryl said as she got up.

"Trouble?" Jughead asked between bites of sandwich.

"Yep, time for Wonder Girl and the Flash to save the day," Cheryl said.

Cheryl made her way down to the water where Barry and Sheila were having fun splashing about. She made a motion to Barry who came over.

"Dilton just called, there's an armed robbery going on at the bank," Cheryl told him quietly.

"Oh shit," Barry muttered. "I didn't bring my costume…"

"You can run home and change in like half a second," Cheryl said.

"Actually it would take me about five seconds," Barry corrected her.

"Whatever," Cheryl said. "I'll leave first, you go afterwards alright. You are still protecting your identity right?"

"Yeah," Barry said.

"Okay then," Cheryl said.

She walked back up the beach towards Jughead.

"Watch my stuff for me," Cheryl said to Jughead.

She then transformed into her Wonder Girl outfit and with a small hop leapt into the air and flew off towards the bank. Barry then made like he was going to the bathroom before he sped home at high speed to change into his costume.

Even with Cheryl having a head start, with his speed Barry was able to arrive at the bank first. When he arrived he saw what looked like three men and a woman all wearing black ski masks coming out of the bank. The men were all carrying guns and bags that were likely filled with money, while the woman looked to be unarmed.

Barry decided the first thing he needed to do was disarm the men, he didn't want any bystanders to get hurt. Barry sped in and grabbed the gun of the first man and tossed it aside, however as he ran towards the second man Barry suddenly lost his balance and slipped. He tumbled head over heels several times before he crashed into the side of the bank and groaned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Flash," the woman said.

"You've heard of me?" Barry asked slightly surprised.

Throughout the summer, he and Cheryl had stopped a few crimes here and there together and his superhero name had gotten out there, but usually the attention was all on Cheryl.

"How about you just chill out there Flash," the woman said.

She pointed her hand at him and a white icy looking cloud shot from her hand and Barry suddenly found himself encased in ice. Barry tried to move but he was literally frozen in place. The woman motioned for one of the men to hand her a gun and she pointed it at Barry.

"I've heard you can dodge bullets," she said. "Let's see if you can dodge this."

Barry was terrified as he watched her finger pulling on the trigger. However just before she did a mailbox came flying out of nowhere and hit the woman in the hand knocking the gun away. They all turned to see Cheryl standing there an angry expression on her face.

"Don't even think about it," Cheryl threatened.

"Ah Cheryl Blossom, the so called Wonder Girl," the woman said. "I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, and who are you?" Cheryl asked.

The woman took off her mask revealing her extremely pale skin, almost white hair and her odd blue lips.

"You can call me Killer Frost," she replied.

"That's a stupid name," Cheryl stated.

"Like Wonder Girl is so awesome?" Killer Frost retorted.

Cheryl didn't respond instead she just leapt forward hoping to end this. However midway through her leap Killer Frost raised both her hands and blasted her with her freezing powers. Cheryl soon found herself inside a massive ice cube.

"You two are pathetic," Killer Frost said to Cheryl and Barry. "Using your powers to try and help people. And look at what it's gotten you."

"Boss just finish this so we can get out of here," one of the men said.

"Shut up," Killer Frost said.

"Fine you can stay but we're leaving," one of the others said.

Killer Frost turned and suddenly an ice spike flew from her hand and into the second man's head, impaling him.

"Anybody else going to question me?" Killer Frost asked.

The other two men both shook their heads no in fright.

"Good," Killer Frost said with a grin. "Now then, where were we?"

She turned around and looked at Barry and Cheryl trying to decide which one to finish off first. She approached Cheryl who was stuck inside the huge ice cube, only her eyes able to move.

"Mmm, you're going to suffocate to death in there," Killer Frost said. "And I think it'll be even more painful for you if you have to watch your friend over here die first."

She turned towards Barry and formed a large sharp icicle in her hand and gave a menacing chuckle as she approached. Barry looked at her in fear.

Suddenly a wave of red energy shot out and struck the ice that Barry was trapped in melting it rapidly. Killer Frost stopped in her tracks as Barry sprang to his feet. She turned around to see the ice cube that Cheryl was trapped in had been reduced to a puddle.

"Bet… Supergirl!" Barry exclaimed.

Standing in the middle of the street was Betty dressed in something similar to the costume that Sheila had made. However she wasn't wearing the mask and this suit had a large yellow diamond symbol with a red S in the middle.

"Hey guys, looked like you needed some help," Betty said.

"No fair!" Killer Frost complained. "This is…"

Before she could say anymore Cheryl knocked her out with one punch. Barry quickly apprehended her remaining two henchmen.

"When did you get back?" Cheryl asked Betty as she held onto Killer Frost's unconscious form.

"Just now," Betty replied. "And man do I have a lot to tell you guys, but first I've got to go let my family know I'm home. You two have things here?"

"Yeah, yeah, you do what you need to do," Barry replied. "Thanks for that assist but we've got it now."

"Cool, thanks guys," Betty said.

She then took off leaving Barry and Cheryl to wait for the cops to pick the criminals up.

* * *

Veronica and Maxwell were out on their yacht a few hundred kilometers from Bermuda. It was a bright sunny day with a slight breeze and the boat bobbed in the gentle waves. It had taken a while but together they had managed to build another version of Maxwell's tidal power generating station, with some improvements thanks to Veronica's insights, and brought it out here to test. Now they were keeping an eye on the station from a few kilometers away to see if whatever had destroyed the first one would appear again. It had been two weeks so far and nothing.

"This certainly isn't going how I would have expected," Veronica complained.

"No, but we're not certain of what happened last time," Maxwell said. "All we've got is some very grainy footage."

"You know if this turns out to be a big waste of time…" Veronica said, but she stopped as there was a boom on the horizon.

They both look to see what looked like a sperm whale slamming against the tidal station, although it was hard to tell at this distance.

They took the boat closer to get a better look. As they got near the whale disappeared beneath the waves and it got eerily calm.

"Something's not right," Maxwell said. "The waves, they…"

He was cut off as a huge wave appeared out of nowhere and onto the deck soaking both him and Veronica and nearly capsizing their vessel. As they both got to their feet they looked to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in an orange and green outfit that sort of looked as if it were made from large fish scales. In his left hand he held a large trident.

"Are you the ones who built this monstrosity?" He demanded pointing at the tidal power station.

"Yes but that is no monstrosity," Maxwell answered. "It's a power station designed to create power from the natural movements of the tides so we don't need to burn fuels or create nuclear waste and pollute the air and sea."

The man stared at Maxwell for a long moment then looked at Veronica.

"And is this your woman?" he asked pointing his trident at Veronica.

"My wife, yes, and partner, we both built it," Maxwell responded.

"How do you speak English?" Veronica asked somewhat amazed. "Where are you from?"

"You do not ask questions of the King of Atlantis," the man replied. "Now you will tell me why you are out here."

Both Maxwell and Veronica were slightly taken aback.

"Our purpose is two-fold," Maxwell responded after regaining his composure. "We were looking to test our new design, but also we were hoping to find you."

"Find me?" the so-called King asked. "Why?"

"We have a proposition for you," Veronica replied.

"My people do not deal with surface dwellers," he stated.

"We don't care about your people," Maxwell said. "Just you."

"And if you work with us we can help assure that your people are left in peace," Veronica added.

The man considered for a long moment.

"Very well, tell me what you are proposing?" he asked.

* * *

Reggie Mantle and Ginger Lopez were driving back from a concert in Newark. They were still about fifteen minutes away from Riverdale when Reggie pulled the car over near a small lake.

"Reggie, what are we doing?" Ginger asked.

"I thought we could use some privacy," Reggie replied. "You know we've been dating for almost nine months now and we have yet to do it."

The very mention of sex caused Ginger to squirm in her seat.

"Reggie, I… I don't know," Ginger stammered as the car came to a stop.

"No, no I've been really patient," Reggie said angrily. "I've been nothing but giving in this relationship it's time that I get something back."

"Reggie, I can't," Ginger said.

"Don't worry, I've got protection," Reggie said holding up a pack of condoms.

"No, it's not that," Ginger said. "I… I prefer girls."

There was a long awkward silence in the car before Reggie erupted in anger.

"You what?" He demanded angrily.

"I… I like girls," Ginger said. "I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go like this, I was just… I wanted to be the most popular girl at the school and after my parents split up and everything; and you can't be the most popular girl and a lesbian, at least not at our school and…"

Ginger was cut off by Reggie grabbing her by the throat and slamming her head back against the head rest as he crawled over on top of her.

"Now you listen hear you lesbian bitch," Reggie growled. "I have not wasted almost a year of my highschool career being with you. I am not going to let the guys mock me for being with a lesbian. So if you're not going to give me what I want then I'll just take it."

Ginger struggled to try and fight him off desperately. Reggie grabbed at her clothes with one hand while still holding her throat with the other, ripping them somewhat. He then reached up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Ginger tried batting her hand away.

"Oh come on you want this," Reggie said with a sneer. "Just like Donald says women like it when you grab 'em by the pussy."

Desperate Ginger head butted Reggie in the nose. It was bad form and she hurt her own head somewhat but it stunned Reggie. She was then able to grabbed the seat lever and tilt the chair all the way back which let her squirm into the back seat. Reggie grabbed her by the leg but Ginger was able to kick him off and get out the back door. She then ran off in the woods hoping to find somewhere to hide.

"Get back here you bitch!" Reggie yelled as he got out of the car.

There was a trail that led down to the lake and Ginger ran along it. She had seen what looked like a cottage on the other side of the lake and hopefully somebody there could help her. Hopefully Reggie didn't catch her first.

* * *

Hal Jordan sat on a large rock, his bare feet in the water of a lake. He looked up at the sky seeing the stars and trying to see if he could identify them and remember if he had visited them during his time as a Green Lantern.

It was strange being back on Earth. Things had changed a great deal since he had left. He had thought about contacting some of his relatives but they had thought him dead for almost a half-century and he decided it was probably better not to open those old wounds.

He looked down at this power ring, which he had removed and was holding in his hand. He had been sent back to Earth to find a successor and to live out his days; however Hal wasn't sure where to start.

Just then he heard rustling and a moment later a girl who was about seventeen or eighteen emerged from the trail. She had dark brown hair with blonde streaks and her eyes were red from tears and she had runny mascara. Her blouse and skirts were torn and she was missing a shoe. She noticed Hal and her eyes were wide with surprise and relief.

"Please, you need to help me," she said as she ran towards Hal. "I think he's trying to kill me."

"Who?" Hal asked.

In answer of his question a half-second later a tall, dark and handsome young man emerged from where the girl had. He had a bloody nose and was holding a branch as an improvised weapon.

"Get out of here old man," he shouted at Hal. "This doesn't concern you."

"No I think it does," Hal responded as he stepped between the two of them.

"Leave him alone Reggie," the girl shouted.

"Whatever happens to him is your fault Ginger," Reggie responded.

Reggie swung his branch at Hal, but Hal caught it and the two had a brief struggle over the branch before it broke in half. The moment it did Reggie threw a punch catching Hal on the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Reggie pounced and began punching Hal as Hal desperately tried to cover up.

Suddenly Reggie fell down onto Hal's chest unconscious. Hal looked up to see Ginger standing there holding a branch of her own and breathing heavily.

"Ugh, so what was that about?" Hal asked as he pushed Reggie's unconscious form off of him.

"Are you okay?" Ginger asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine," Hal said as he got to his feet. "I'm a lot tougher than I look. But why was he after you?"

"He was trying to rape me," Ginger replied. "I was able to slip free but he wasn't going to let me escape."

"That was pretty brave of you," Hal said.

"Well he was trying to kill me," Ginger said.

"No I meant when he was trying to kill me," Hal said. "You didn't have to hit him over the head, you could have just run off again."

"Well I wasn't about to let a complete stranger get killed because of me," Ginger said.

"Well thank you," Hal said.

He realized that in the struggle he had dropped the ring. He looked around and found it and bent down and picked it up.

"That's an interesting ring," Ginger commented.

"More than you know," Hal responded. "I've had this thing for years."

He held it for a long moment just looking at it.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Ginger asked.

Hal looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"No, I think I'm done wearing this ring," Hal said. "I want you to have it."

He held his hand out towards Ginger. Ginger paused and looked for a moment before tentatively reaching for the ring. Before he hand even got close the ring suddenly flew out of Hal's hand and slid onto her finger too Ginger's shock.

"What the!?" Ginger exclaimed as she suddenly found herself wrapped in a green glow.

New Wearer Found the ring said.

"What the hell!" Ginger shouted getting panicked.

"The ring has found you worthy," Hal said.

Suddenly Ginger found a new outfit covering her starting from her right hand where the ring was and growing across her body. It was green and white and fit skin tight with white gloves. There was a logo on her chest similar to the symbol on the ring which looked a little bit like a lantern. She also noticed that her blonde bangs had turned green.

"What, what is this?" Ginger asked worriedly looking at herself.

"It's the power of the ring," Hal replied. "With it you're the new Green Lantern."

* * *

 _New villains, new heroes, and what happened while Betty was gone? Find out in the next chapter! Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Green Lantern? What the hell is a Green Lantern?" Ginger exclaimed.

"They're sort of like an intergalactic police force," Hal explained. "I worked for them for almost fifty years."

"Fifty years? What?" Ginger exclaimed. "I'm still in highschool! I don't want this."

Just then Reggie began to stir on the ground.

"Look there's a lot of things I need to explain to you but I think we should leave before he gets up," Hal said as he looked down at Reggie.

"Fine we can take his car," Ginger said.

"We don't need his car," Hal said. "You can fly us away from here."

"What?" Ginger asked confused.

Hal stepped up and looped his arm around her waist. Ginger went to pull away but Hal held on. However he wasn't trying to do anything like Reggie had.

"Sorry," Hal apologized as he put his arm up around her shoulders instead. "I forgot what had just happened to you."

"It's… it's alright," Ginger said.

"All you have to do is just think about flying, and the ring will do the rest of the work," Hal explained to her.

"Think about flying?" Ginger asked in disbelief.

"Just try it," Hal prodded her.

Ginger thought the man was crazy. But then she thought about how her former cheerleading teammate Cheryl could fly now, and about that footage of Hiram Lodge becoming a giant demon. If all that could happen maybe this man wasn't actually all that crazy.

"Just picture where you want to go," Hal said.

Ginger looked up and imagined floating up into the air above her head. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation and when she looked down she saw that her feet dangling a few inches above the ground.

"Good job, keep going," Hal congratulated Ginger.

Ginger continued and soon she was fifteen feet in the air, Hal still clinging tightly to her.

"Okay now try to take us somewhere private," Hal said. "There's a lot more than I need to teach you."

* * *

Reggie got up rubbing his head. He realized that Ginger must have hit him from behind while he had been attacking that old man. As he looked around he saw that Ginger and the old man were gone.

"Shit my car!" Reggie exclaimed.

He ran back towards his car expecting to find it gone but it was right where he had left it, the two passenger side doors were both wide open. Reggie looked around confused. He had expected that Ginger and the old man would have taken his car; how else would they have gotten back to town? Maybe the old man had his own vehicle that was somewhere else.

Reggie went up to his car and saw the keys still in the ignition where he had left them. He closed the doors and got in and drove back to Riverdale. He wondered what Ginger was going to do, if she was going to go to the police; or perhaps she'd just brag about how she'd humiliated him to everyone from school; or there was the small possibility that Ginger would stay quiet and say nothing. Whatever the case Reggie knew he had to wait and see what she did and respond accordingly.

* * *

It was the following day and Cheryl, Barry, Sheila and Jughead had all arrived at Betty's farm. Sheila's parents had bought her a car for her seventeenth birthday that they were all riding in. It was nothing special, just an old grey Ford Focus hatchback with a lot of miles on the odometer, but it was enough to get her to school and out to Betty's farm and fit her friends.

As they pulled down the driveway they all noticed that Polly's vehicle wasn't there, however they noticed that Dilton's car was there. However Betty had called them all asked them to meet her out at the farm. As they approached the farmhouse they saw Betty emerge from the barn. All of them noticed how Betty was wearing glasses.

"Hey guys!" Betty greeted them happily.

They all ran over and hugs were exchanged.

"Man I missed all of you so much," Betty told them.

"We missed you too," Jughead said.

"Yeah, Riverdale just isn't the same without you around," Sheila added.

"Where's Polly?" Cheryl asked.

"Well it turns out that she got late acceptance to the University of Colorado," Betty replied. "She didn't find out until after I left. She left about a week ago and she's staying with my brother till she moves into residence."

"I didn't know she was looking to go to university," Barry said.

"Well she was taking time off to save up money for school," Betty explained. "But after my grandfather died she inherited enough to pay for her school, but by then it was too late to go. I had thought she was going to go college in New York or Philadelphia though and stay close to home."

"Well either way good for her," Sheila said.

They made their way to the barn where they found Dilton up in the loft as he usually was.

"Hey Dilton," Cheryl greeted him. "Any news on the search for my biological father?"

"No, nothing," Dilton replied. "But that might be something in and of itself."

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked.

"Well there is absolutely no trail, no trace of anything. The records of the opening and closing of the clinics are incomplete. They're clearly faked but it's almost as if they just suddenly appeared out of thin air; and that has to mean something, I just don't know what." Dilton answered.

"Well that is odd," Cheryl agreed. "Do you think you can figure it out?"

"I'll try," Dilton answered. "But the only things to go on are conspiracy theories really at this point. Stuff like the clinics were part of some military experiment, or it was aliens or something like that."

"I doubt it was aliens," Betty said.

"I wouldn't be surprised about the military experiment theory," Jughead said. "I mean Cheryl's like a super weapon."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or insult coming from you," Cheryl said.

"I'm sure Jughead meant it as a compliment," Sheila said.

"I did, I did," Jughead agreed.

"So tell us about what you were doing while you were gone," Barry asked Betty.

"Alright let's all sit down though, it's a long story," Betty said.

They all sat down on the couches and Betty told them what had happened after she had disappeared with the ship. The ship had taken her all the way north to Ellesmere Island in the arctic. There the ship had disappeared down into the snow and a large crystal structure had emerged, its shape reminded Betty a bit of a fortress. Inside Betty had been greeted by holograms of both her mother and father. For the next several weeks Betty had stayed there while her parents had told her about her home planet.

Krypton had been caught in a civil war before Betty had been born between the warrior caste and the scientist caste which her parents were a part of. The scientist caste had won the war, but it had taken a great toll on the planet.

Kryptonian weapons had been built from crystals mined from beneath the surface. This had been occurring for tens of thousands of years and the mines had been getting deeper and deeper. Also earthquakes, or as they called them on Krypton, kryptoquakes, became more frequent. However many thought that the two were unrelated. Betty's parents however had thought otherwise; they felt that the over mining of the planet was the cause of the quakes and that as they became more frequent to the point of three or four a day that it was the sign of a potentially global disaster. With Kara's uncle they came to the conclusion that the planet would be destroyed. However when they tried to set about evacuating the planet they were rebuffed. After the war all off-world travel was strictly controlled.

When Betty had been born the planet was in extreme danger, the quakes were so frequent that they were occurring every ten minutes and the planets gravity field had altered so much that it was impossible to launch all but the smallest of ships. Not wanting their daughter to be born only to die Betty's parents had placed her into the ship she had arrived on Earth in just an hour after she had been born and sent her to Earth. The planet had been destroyed soon after.

"So what's with the new costume?" Sheila asked after Betty had finished the story of what had happened to her planet. "Something wrong with the one I made?"

"Well, it tears pretty easily," Betty replied. "This one is made with a special Kryptonian fabric that's much stronger."

"What's with S though? You actually accepting your Supergirl name?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but actually the S is the symbol of my Kryptonian family, the House of El," Betty replied.

"The House of El? But that's an S on there not an L," Jughead said.

"The Kryptonian alphabet isn't like English," Betty stated a little annoyed at his comment. "I learned quite a bit and it's kind of like Japanese actually. The fact that it's an S and I go by Supergirl is just a happy coincidence."

"Okay, but there's one question that I know we've all been putting off asking," Cheryl said. "What is with the glasses?"

Betty chuckled as she took them off.

"These, well they're a gift from Sabrina," Betty replied.

"A pretty ugly gift, and I thought you have perfect vision," Sheila said.

"I do," Betty replied. "And I think they make me look sophisticated."

"Eh, you could probably do something different with your hair," Cheryl said.

"Enough with the fashion talk," Barry interrupted. "If Sabrina gave them to you there must be something special about them."

"Yes," Betty admitted. "Sabrina put a spell on them, as long as nobody sees me take them off nobody will realize that I am Supergirl."

"Seriously?" Jughead asked in disbelief. "Glasses are your disguise?"

"You've all seen what Sabrina can do with her magic," Betty said. "I mean this is nothing."

"That's true," Cheryl agreed. "I guess we'll find out next time you need to be Supergirl."

Betty looked over at Dilton who had been quiet the whole time to see he had slipped over to the computers.

"I think you might be testing that really soon," Dilton said. "The police were looking to transport Caitlyn Snow, the woman calling herself Killer Frost, to a government facility when she escaped just five minutes ago."

"That's not good, those people transporting her are probably in a lot of trouble," Barry commented.

"Where are they?" Cheryl asked.

"They were taking back roads and they're about twenty minutes out of town," Dilton replied. "Last report said something about a lake."

"I think I've got an idea where they are," Barry said.

"Well let's suit up and put this ice bitch back where she belongs," Betty said eagerly.

* * *

"Now imagine a brick wall, the kind you might climb over as part of an obstacle course," Hal said to Ginger.

Since the night before Hal had been training Ginger on the use of her Green Lantern ring. Ginger had first managed to get a hold of flying but now she was trying to master the light constructs that the ring was able to create.

Ginger thought hard about the wall and suddenly what looked like a green tinted hologram of a brick wall appeared in front of her. Hal walked up to it with a stick and banged the stick against it, the stick struck the wall as if it were actually made of brick.

"Excellent good job," Hal congratulated her.

"Thanks but why a brick wall?" Ginger asked.

"It's one of the easiest things to think of as a way to protect yourself," Hal replied. "If somebody is shooting a machine gun you want to hide behind a wall right?"

"Yeah I guess," Ginger agreed.

"Well if you're trying to block somebody else attacking you, you just think of the wall and their attack will hit the wall instead of you," Hal explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't really want to fight anybody," Ginger said.

"No, and that's a good attitude to have, but sometimes you don't have a choice," Hal said.

Just then they heard the sound of shouting in the distance followed by gun shots.

"What was that?" Ginger asked worriedly.

"No idea," Hal replied. "But you should go investigate."

"But there are guns," Ginger protested.

"You have the ring to protect you," Hal said. "Bullets are nothing to what that ring can do. Now go!"

Reluctantly Ginger flew up into the air and off towards the sound of the noise.

* * *

Killer Frost looked around in satisfaction at the bodies of the dead FBI agents that had been tasked with transporting her to a secure facility. She had been sedated before being transported but the effect had worn off quickly. She suspected that it was because her body's chemistry had changed from the freezing powers she had gained which had made whatever they had given her less effective.

She was supposed to have been out for five hours or so but less than fifteen minutes into the trip Killer Frost had woken up. She had found herself sitting in the back of a prisoner transport van, her wrists and ankles all shackled. She'd managed to break free of her shackles with ease after freezing them. She had used her powers to freeze the van's fuel tank causing it to stall and coming to a stop on the side of the road. While the agents had tried to figure out what had happened to the van Killer Frost used her powers to break out and ambush them. They had tried to fight back but they were no match for her.

However as she looked around Killer Frost realized that she was stranded on a back road somewhere with no working vehicle.

"Fuck, I didn't think this through very well," Killer Frost muttered to herself.

She figured that she had three options. Wait for the fuel to thaw so she could use the transport, wait for another vehicle to come along and carjack it, or start walking. Since she wasn't even sure where she was at the moment Killer Frost didn't want to walk as she could have been over hour from anywhere. She figured waiting for either the van to start working again or a vehicle to come along was probably the better option.

She decided to move the bodies of the two agents since that could alert anybody coming along. She dragged the first body off to the side of the road putting it about six feet into the forest. She was in the process of dragging the second body when she heard somebody behind her.

"What are you doing?" a female's voice asked.

Killer Frost spun around and to her surprise she saw a young woman dressed in some sort of green and black skin tight outfit with a symbol that was a circle between too lines that sort of looked like a lantern. She was floating about ten feet in the air and had a green glow surrounding her body.

"Seriously another fucking hero?" Killer Frost complained.

From where she was in the air Ginger wasn't sure what was going on. But there was something very odd about this woman with icy white hair, extremely pale skin and pale blue lips. And the fact that she was holding onto the feet of an unmoving FBI agent.

"Is he dead?" Ginger asked in shock.

Killer Frost responded by flinging a huge icicle at Ginger. Ginger created a brick wall with the ring like Hal had taught her just in time to block it.

"Hmm that's new," Killer Frost commented. "But you're dealing with Killer Frost here little girl."

All of a sudden the air began to get very cold and frost began to appear on the road, the trees and everything else as if an extremely localized blizzard had suddenly set in. Ginger looked around worried and suddenly huge ice shards appeared in the air around her and then flew towards her. Ginger created a bubble around herself at the last second and the ice shards smashed off of it.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is the only thing you do fly and block?" Killer Frost complained.

"Nope, I can also do this!" Ginger replied.

Using the ring she created a huge fist that was almost as big as Killer Frost. It flew forward into Killer Frost and punched her knocking her into the side of the van. She then fell to the ground apparently unconscious. Ginger slowly dropped to the ground to check on her. As she did she heard a whooshing noise and she spun around to see The Flash standing behind her.

"Whoa, what's going on, who are…?" Flash started to ask.

Ginger was so frightened she took off into the air and flew away.

"Hey! Wait!" Barry yelled after her.

Ginger glanced back to see Barry standing there confused looking at the unconscious Killer Frost. Ginger turned around only fly right into Cheryl.

"Cheryl, I'm so sorry," Ginger apologized. "I didn't mean…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cheryl cut her off. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Ginger," Ginger replied.

"Ginger?" Cheryl asked in surprise. "What the heck, where'd you get these powers?"

"It's a crazy story," Ginger said. "But I got this ring from this old guy."

"Well come back with," Cheryl said. "There was no reason for you to run away from Barry."

"Barry? As in nerdy Barry Allen? He's The Flash?" Ginger exclaimed in disbelief.

The two girls flew back down where Barry was making sure that Killer Frost was secured.

"Hey Barry," Cheryl greeted him. "You'll never guess who this is."

Barry looked at Ginger for a moment and then suddenly a surprised look of recognition crossed his face.

"Ginger?" Barry asked.

"Huh I guess you can guess," Cheryl said.

Just then Betty who had been looking for the van elsewhere arrived.

"Hey Betty," Barry greeted her. "We've got a new hero in town, Ginger!"

Betty and Ginger both looked at each other.

"Oh wow, what's the story here?" Betty asked.

However Ginger was looking at the girl wearing the blue and red costume with the yellow diamond with an S on the chest.

"Betty? No this isn't Betty," Ginger said.

Both Barry and Cheryl looked at Ginger like she was crazy.

"It's Betty Cooper," Cheryl said. "How can you not tell?"

"No it's not," Ginger disagreed vehemently.

"I told you the glasses worked," Betty said.

"Glasses? What? Is this some kind of prank?" Ginger asked getting frustrated.

"Can you fix this?" Barry asked Betty.

"I left my glasses back at the farm," Betty said.

"Alright how about we all go back there then?" Cheryl suggested.

"Well what about her?" Barry asked pointing at Killer Frost.

"We should probably get her to wherever they were taking her," Betty said.

Barry quickly searched the van and almost immediately found where they were headed.

"Looks like they were taking her to a jail in Pennsylvania," Barry said.

"Well you and I can get her there before she wakes back up," Betty said. "Cheryl why don't you take Ginger back to the farm and we can talk about everything there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Cheryl agreed.

Betty picked Killer Frost up of her shoulder with ease and then she and Barry took off in a blur.

"Whoa…" Ginger commented.

"Come on follow me," Cheryl said as she flew up into the air.

"Wait," Ginger said as she too flew into the air. "I should get Hal, he's going to wonder where I went and he can probably better explain what's going on with me and this ring."

"Okay I guess," Cheryl agreed.

The two of them then flew off to find Hal.

* * *

 _So we now have the newest member of the gang. Find out what happens when they all meet Hal Jordan though in the next chapter. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Betty and Barry arrived back at the farm after turning Killer Frost over to the authorities.

"Still faster," Barry said as he arrived in the barn first and pulled off his hood.

"Just barely," Betty conceded.

"C'mon you're stronger, you're invulnerable, you've got heat vision, the one thing I've got is that I'm faster," Barry said.

"Yeah alright, you are faster," Betty agreed.

Up above in the loft Jughead, Sheila and Dilton were with Cheryl, Ginger and a strange older man. Betty and Barry made their way up the stairs to join them. Barry pulled back the hood of his costume.

"Barry, it is you!" Ginger exclaimed upon seeing him.

"In the flesh," Barry said with a grin.

Ginger then looked at Betty, still in her Supergirl costume.

"But who is…" Ginger said.

Betty bent down and picked up her glasses and put them on.

"… oh my god Betty!" Ginger exclaimed. "But how? My god I've got so many questions."

"And we have questions for you," Betty responded, but then she looked over at the old man. "But uh, who is this?"

"This is Hal Jordan," Ginger introduced him.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Hal said. "Things on Earth certainly have changed since I was last here."

"You're not from Earth?" Betty asked wondering if she was talking to a fellow Kryptonian.

"No, no, I'm from Earth," Hal corrected her. "But I spent the last forty-nine years in space serving with the Green Lanterns."

"What are the Green Lanterns?" Jughead asked.

"Well that's a long story," Hal said. "Do you mind if we sit down. My legs aren't quite what they once were."

They all sat down and Hal told them his story from the beginning. He began with how he had joined the air force during the Vietnam War and how he had flown an F-105 Thunderchief. He described the fateful mission where they had been sent to destroy a Viet Cong encampment with a precision bombing strike. However they had been ambushed by a two MiG-17s and two MiG-21s. In the ensuing air battle Hal had managed to destroy two of the enemy aircraft, but his own jet was too damaged to make it back to base and he had been forced to eject while somewhere near the border with Laos.

Upon parachuting to the ground Hal was almost immediately found by two Viet Cong soldiers. They were about to kill him when he had been saved by an alien wearing the ring that Ginger now wore. The alien's name was Abin Sur and he was dying from a mortal wound and had come to Earth to find a successor to wear the ring as it was the closest planet. Hal had been sceptical but he had accepted the ring which had taken him to the planet Oa which was the home world of the Guardians and headquarters of the Green Lanterns. The Guardians were an ancient group of aliens who had founded the Green Lantern Corps.

For decades Hal had travelled the galaxy visiting all sorts of different planets, but not once had he returned to Earth until now when the Guardians had decided that he had earned a retirement back on his home planet.

"Wow, that is amazing," Dilton said when Hal had finished his tale.

"So what about your family?" Sheila asked.

"As far as they know I'm dead," Hal replied. "Well and a lot of them are too now. The only who's still around is probably my sister and she probably was happy when I died."

"Why would you say that?" Ginger asked.

"Well I was in the Air Force and my sister was an anti-war protestor. Needless to say we weren't on speaking terms when I disappeared." Hal said. "I think she's moved on by now anyway, no point in bringing up old wounds."

"So in all your travels of the galaxy did you ever visit the planet Krypton?" Betty asked.

"Krypton? How do you know about that planet?" Hal inquired curiously.

"Because I'm from Krypton," Betty replied. "My parents sent me here just before it was destroyed."

"What, no," Hal said. "That can't be true. You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"No she's really from Krypton, she arrived here as a baby," Jughead vouched for Betty. "We've seen her spaceship and everything."

Hal was quiet for a long moment.

"The planet Krypton was destroyed more than two centuries ago," Hal said sombrely.

"What, but…" Betty stammered confused.

"I mean I guess it's possible; if your parents put you in stasis," Hal said. "The Kryptonians weren't known for being a big space travelling species."

"Wait, so you're saying that Betty is actually the oldest person in this room?" Barry asked.

Betty glared at Barry and her eyes glowed red for a second causing Barry to let out a yelp.

"Well depends on how you look at stasis," Hal replied. "From a simply chronological stand point, yeah. She was probably born before the Revolutionary War was won. But from a biological standpoint for more than two centuries while her ship travelled here she didn't age at all. So she's really only, what 17?"

"Sixteen still, seventeen in a couple weeks," Betty answered. "Although now I don't know anymore."

"You're sixteen going on seventeen," Hal said giving Betty a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't think that this changes anything about you, because it doesn't."

Betty looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"One hundred percent sure," Hal replied. "It's all in your head and the only way it changes things is if you let it."

Betty thought for a moment and then nodded. The only thing that it really changed was the chances of her finding another Kryptonian, which were really long odds as far as she figured.

"Speaking of existential quandaries Hal, um what exactly are you going to do if you're not going to find your family?" Cheryl asked.

"Huh, you know I guess I hadn't put too much thought into that," Hal answered.

"You could live here," Betty offered.

"Don't you live here?" Hal asked.

"No I live in town with my parents," Betty replied. "My grandfather left the farm to me when he died last year. However Cheryl's been staying out here."

"Well I don't mean to intrude…" Hal began to say.

"Oh it's fine," Cheryl said. "We hang out here in the barn but I really just come out here to sleep."

"What about your parents?" Hal asked.

"I meet with them about once a week for dinner," Cheryl said. "But we're not on speaking terms. It's a long story."

"I get it," Hal said. "My parents weren't pleased when I decided to join the military instead of going to college and we didn't talk for quite a while after that."

He got up and looked around.

"So what do you farm here?" Hal asked.

"Well I'm letting one of the neighbours farm corn, but he only uses the north field." Betty replied. "I'm not actually using it for anything other than the barn, so the west field and south field are empty right now."

"Well if you'd like I could plant a crop of beans or lettuce," Hal offered. "I grew up on a farm so I know a thing or two."

"Okay, but I don't have much in the way of farm equipment." Betty said.

"That's okay," Hal said. "This would actually be a good way for me to help train Ginger."

"Wait, what?" Ginger asked confused.

"You can use that ring to create the farm equipment," Hal explained to her. "It's a good way for you to practice creating constructs."

"Seriously," Ginger complained, then she looked at Barry, Cheryl and Betty. "What do you guys do to train?"

"Well I just go run," Barry replied.

"My training involved getting beaten up by a bunch of warrior women," Cheryl answered.

"I guess we all just had to practice," Betty said with a shrug. "Your powers are different so you've got to practice however you can."

"I get that, but making tractors and stuff?" Ginger said.

"Complex things like tractors are actually very good practice," Hal said. "There are many Green Lanterns who are only able to do simple things like bladed weapons, large geometric shapes like spheres and cubes. And while that's good the ability to create more complex things can be extremely valuable."

"It might be good practice but I think perhaps it might be suspicious if the fields are suddenly growing crops and there's no tractor to be seen," Dilton commented. "And what if you need to do something while Ginger is in school?"

"Fair point," Hal conceded.

"I can get some equipment cheap," Dilton said. "I've got an Uncle who owns a Case dealership in Ohio; I'm sure he can get me some stuff."

"Dilton you don't need to do that," Betty said. "You've already done so much already."

"Betty I've made two million dollars from my app in just the past week," Dilton said. "Spending a couple hundred thousand on some farm equipment is nothing. Besides what else am I going to spend my money on if not to help my friends?"

"You could always buy me a new computer," Jughead suggested.

"I could use a better car," Sheila added.

"I wouldn't mind going on an Alaskan Cruise," Barry suggested.

"I said help my friends not spoil them," Dilton said.

"Wait a second, two million dollars? In a week?" Hal interrupted. "From a… what is an app?"

"It's not quite as crazy as you think," Dilton said. "Two million dollars today would be the same as about two hundred seventy thousand back in 1967."

"That's still a lot of money," Hal said. "And what is an app?"

"It's short for application," Jughead explained. "It's a program you use on a computer or a cell phone."

"Cell phone? Is that like a mobile telephone?" Hal asked.

"Yeah everybody has them," Sheila said taking out her phone to show him.

Hal took a look at it and tapped a few buttons seemingly using it with ease.

"Wow you took to that quick," Ginger commented.

"Well I was around all sorts of alien technology for years," Hal said. "This would be primitive compared to some of their tech."

"Then I guess the advances in television probably won't impress you much," Jughead said.

"Is it still as uptight? No sex, no swearing, incredibly staged looking fist fights?" Hal asked.

"Sir, I am going to have to introduce you to HBO," Jughead said. "Dilton do you mind if I use your computer?"

"Not at all, in fact allow me," Dilton said.

The three of them went over to Dilton's computer leaving the girls and Barry.

"So, before we were interrupted I had told you what I learned while I was gone," Betty said. "But anything I should catch up on around here?"

"Well Barry and I have been making a bit of a name for ourselves stopping crimes around here," Cheryl replied. "But until Killer Frost showed up it was stuff like stopping a drunk driver, or breaking up a bar fight."

"Really that's it?" Betty asked. "Nothing else but…"

Betty stopped and looked at Barry and Sheila who were sitting beside each other. She noticed the two of them were holding hands.

"Oh… My… God…" Betty said. "You two are seeing each other!"

"What? No!" Barry protested taking his hand away.

"Seriously Barry?" Sheila shouted at him. "Are you embarrassed about being with me?"

"I… uh…" Barry stammered.

"Give him a break Sheila," Cheryl said. "Barry reacted the same way when I found out."

"How was this not the first thing that you guys told me?" Betty demanded.

"Admittedly we're not really sure entirely what this is yet," Sheila said. "We're kind of taking it slow."

Ginger just about burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Barry asked annoyed.

"Well the thought of the so-called Fastest Man Alive taking something slow," Ginger replied still giggling. "I mean c'mon, that's ironic."

Betty, Cheryl both started laughing and soon Sheila did as well.

"Hey! I thought you'd be on my side," Barry said to Sheila.

"I am, I am," Sheila said as she struggled to stop laughing. "But you have to admit, that is funny."

"So, since you two are taking it slow I'm assuming that means you haven't… done it?" Betty asked.

"No, not yet," Barry said. "But we're waiting till we're both ready."

"Sheila's been ready since she was like thirteen," Betty said.

"Betty!" Sheila exclaimed.

"What? I remember back in eighth grade you were talking about wanting to lose your virginity," Betty said.

"I remember that too," Jughead called out from over by the computer.

"You know I vaguely recall something like that going around the girls' locker room in gym class," Cheryl added.

"Oh yeah," Ginger said. "For some reason I thought that was Shelly."

"We never went to school with a Shelly," Cheryl corrected her.

"I realize that now," Ginger said.

"Girl's it's not important," Betty interrupted them. "What is important is the question, why isn't Barry ready?"

All eyes were suddenly focused on Barry.

"Okay this is making me really uncomfortable," Barry said. "I think this is something between me and Sheila, not you."

"He's right," Cheryl relented. "But you two should go talk this out in the house."

"What? Now?" Barry exclaimed.

"Yes now," Ginger replied. "You don't want this to fester between the two of you or your relationship will be doomed to failure."

"Come on Barry," Sheila said getting up and grabbing his hand.

Barry looked around but he saw that it was four against one.

"Don't make me pick you up and carry you there," Betty warned him.

Barry let out a sigh of resignation and then stood up and he and Sheila left the barn to go talk in private in the house.

"Well this has certainly been an exciting day," Betty said. "Who wants to get something to eat?"

* * *

 _So some things have changed while Betty was away. What will become of Barry and Sheila's relationship? Find out soon! Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was the final weekend of summer vacation before school began. Cheryl had gone to Florida to check out a possible lead on her biological father along with Dilton and Ginger was at the farm with Hal training. She was getting to be quite proficient with the constructs she could make with the Green Lantern ring. Barry and Sheila had gone on their first outing together as a couple going to spend the day in Atlantic City. With everybody gone that meant that it was just Betty and Jughead.

The two of them had spent some time at the beach before they decided to get ice cream. They walked to the nearby ice cream shop and were a little surprised to see one of their classmates Simon Silverstein outside dressed up as a clown handing out balloons.

"Would you like a balloon little girl?" Simon asked Betty as he held a balloon out to her.

Simon was actually on the shorter side at only about 5'4" so Betty was actually a half-foot taller than him. She also found his demeanour to be rather creepy, although that could have just been from the clown costume he was in.

"Uh, no thanks," Betty replied.

She and Jughead went inside and saw that there was a rather large line up. Many people had taken up Simon's offer and were holding balloons.

"It's not just me that was kind of weird right?" Betty asked Jughead.

"Oh yeah, that was strange," Jughead replied. "Although interestingly kind of like Cheryl turns out that Simon's dad isn't his biological father either."

"Really? How do you know that?" Betty asked.

"He found out somehow," Jughead replied. "His mother apparently told him something and he took a trip up to Gotham earlier in the summer to find out who his biological father was."

"He's not that billionaire Bruce Wayne is he?" Betty asked jokingly.

"I don't think he'd be working as a clown handing out balloons if his father was a billionaire," Jughead replied. "He'd probably be racing around in some fancy new car."

"True enough," Betty agreed.

As they got in line Betty stumbled and nearly fell over but Jughead caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just…" Betty started to say and she trailed off.

Standing four places ahead of them in line was Archie Andrews and around his neck was his small Kryptonite necklace as well as his friend Chuck Clayton.

"Oh crap," Jughead muttered seeing Archie himself. "We can leave if you want."

"No it's fine," Betty said as she let Jughead go ahead of her to get a little more distance from Archie. "We'll just go back to the beach to eat our ice cream."

"Oh, but I was going to order the ultimate sundae," Jughead whined. "It'll melt before I'm done."

"Well maybe Archie won't stay here," Betty said. "Why don't we wait and see what he…"

Betty trailed off for a second time and Jughead looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Is it the…"

Jughead's question was cut off by a series of loud pops. All around the ice cream shop the balloons that Simon had been handing out popped and a green gas filled the restaurant. People panicked and began to run to the door only to find it blocked by Simon who was holding a Tommy gun with a large drum magazine and wearing a gas mask.

Betty looked around and saw people who had breathed in the gas were falling to the ground, although she wasn't sure if they were dead or just unconscious. Betty wasn't sure what to do, because of her proximity to Archie she wasn't at full strength; she could tell she didn't have her speed and she didn't want to get shot again, once was enough. The only thing she could do was try her heat vision to disable Simon's gun and perhaps fight him off, but when she tried her heat vision wasn't working either.

A man who was there with his two young children charged at Simon to try and break out of the ice cream parlour but Simon gunned him down in cold blood and laughed maniacally as he did so. Beside her Jughead staggered and fell but Betty caught him. She checked on him and found that he was only unconscious not dead.

The green gas began to get denser and denser and Betty felt herself feeling woozy. She helped Jughead's unconscious form to the ground and sat beside him before she felt her eyes get heavy and the next thing she knew Betty was out.

* * *

When Betty woke up she had a pounding headache. In fact her entire body ached. She looked around to see that she was sitting on the floor tied up along with Jughead, Archie and Chuck all with their hands tied behind their backs and their ankles also bound. They had been moved behind the counter and one of the employees lay dead beside them with a bullet in his head.

"Oh good you're awake," Jughead whispered.

"I wish I wasn't," Betty responded. "What the hell happened?"

"Simon had that poor guy tie us up and then he killed him," Jughead answered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Simon yelled at them.

Betty turned to see that he was standing up on the counter still brandishing the Tommy gun.

"If you two have a secret you have to share it with the whole class," Simon said trying to imitate their teacher Ms. Grundy before he cackled with laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Simon?" Archie yelled at him.

"Wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me!" Simon declared boldly. "In fact now that I know who my father really is I've never felt more sure of myself!"

"Your father? What does that have to do with this?" Jughead asked.

Simon hopped off the counter and landed beside them.

"Ever since I was a kid I've had these… impulses," Simon said. "For years I suppressed them thinking that something was wrong with me. Then I learned the man I thought was my father wasn't really my father; my real father, well turns out he's currently locked up in Arkham Asylum, although not for long!"

Arkham Asylum was a place that held some of the most insane criminals of Gotham City.

"Who's your father?" Archie asked worriedly.

"My father…" Simon said before he began giggling and then laughing and then cackling madly, "Is the Joker!"

Simon continued to laugh insanely. Everyone knew who the Joker was. He was an insane criminal who had fought the vigilante Batman up in Gotham City and had left hundreds of people dead in his path, all in the name of a joke. Because of the laws in Massachusetts, since the Joker was declared insane he could not be given the death penalty and was instead institutionalized. However he had either broken out or been broken out on multiple occasions only to kill more before Batman captured him and he was incarcerated again.

"You see what's going to happen here," Simon said to everyone in the ice cream parlour, "Is that my father is going to be released from Arkham or every last one of you will die!"

Simon laughed insanely once more and then he shot and elderly woman killing her.

"And because I don't like waiting I think I'll kill one of you every five minutes until he is released," Simon said.

"Oh boy we're all gonna die," Archie whimpered.

"This couldn't have happened on a worse day," Jughead whispered to Betty.

"What do you mean?" Betty whispered back.

"Cheryl is down in Florida with Dilton, Barry and Sheila are in Atlantic City, and Ginger is with Hal," Jughead responded quietly. "And on top of that look who you're tied up next to."

Betty had to admit the situation was not ideal. None of her friends were around to save them and she was less than powerless at the moment. In fact Betty felt as if she was about to pass out again.

Just then there were the sounds of sirens outside. Simon giggled with manic delight.

"Oh boy the fuzz is here!" he stated between fits of laughter. "Now it's gonna get good!"

Soon the building was surrounded by Riverdale's small police force. However none of them had trained for a hostage situation, much less one like this.

"Come out with your hands up!" an officer ordered. "And let the hostages go. We have you surrounded."

"These guys must be stupid," Simon muttered. "They think I'm going to just surrender? Is it a joke because it's just not funny. But let the hostages go… hmm…"

He walked over to a group of four teens, three boys and a girl. Betty and Jughead recognized them as students from their school, they didn't know their names just that they were two grades behind.

"Get up!" Simon ordered them

They struggled to stand but it was difficult because their feet were tied together.

"GET UP!" Simon shouted angrily.

With great difficulty they managed to work together to get to their feet.

"To the door," Simon ordered pointing his gun at them.

They hopped and shuffled their way to the door. Since they were tied up Simon opened it foot them and they squeezed out. They then began trying to hop to the safety of the police officers when Simon suddenly opened fire gunning them all down. He then closed the door as Riverdale's police officers could only look on in shock.

"Demand my surrender again and I'll kill even more hostages!" Simon shouted at them. "And if the Joker isn't freed from Arkham Asylum I'll kill every last one of them!"

Beside Betty, Archie began sobbing. Betty wanted to grab her head as the noise was making her headache worse.

"Oh shut up Andrews!" Simon snapped as he walked around the counter. "Or do you want me to shut you up?"

Archie took a few breaths trying to calm himself down.

"I'm good, I'm good," Archie said. "No need kill me."

"God you're such a joke," Simon snarled as he bent down. "I mean seriously? What kind of guy wears a fucking string necklace anymore?"

He grabbed Archie's Kryptonite necklace and tore it off.

"Think I'll keep this," Simon said as he stuck it in his pocket.

Betty began to feel a bit better almost immediately but then Simon bent down and looked at her.

"And what with the glasses Bets?" Simon asked. "You trying to do that sexy librarian thing? Because frankly that look is not you."

He tried to grab Betty's glasses but she pulled her head away.

"Hey she needs them to see," Jughead said.

"Ah whatever," Simon said waving his gun as walking away.

Simon went over to look out the windows and see what was happening outside. Once he was far enough away, Betty felt all her strength return to her. However she knew she had to be smart about what she did. The first thing she did was break the bonds on her feet. She knew from here she could have gotten up and run out the door with Chuck, Jughead and Archie all still tied to her, but that would have left everyone else in danger and she couldn't approach Simon to stop him now since he had Archie's necklace. She knew that she had to be clever.

"Hey Jughead," Betty whispered just loudly enough so that Chuck and Archie could overhear them. "The rope between us looks a little frayed. I bet if we work together we can break it."

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Just be quiet," Jughead hissed. "We don't want to alert Simon."

He then glanced at Betty and she began to move her shoulders. Jughead did the same and then while they did Betty used her heat vision to burn through the ropes freeing them. Chuck and Archie both went to run but Jughead and Betty held them back.

"No, we have to be quiet about this," Betty whispered. "You get up and run and Simon will gun you down in a second."

"She's right," Jughead said. "I think one at a time we need to crawl into the back."

"I'm closest I'll go first," Chuck volunteered.

Chuck began crawling to the back while Betty and Jughead kept an eye on Simon who was gleefully muttering to himself as he paced back and forth. Betty turned around just in time to see Archie trying to crawl after Chuck. She grabbed him by the foot stopping him.

"Not so fast," Betty hissed.

"You're stronger than you look you know," Archie commented.

"You have no idea," Jughead muttered under his breath causing Betty to chuckle.

Just then Simon whirled around and they sat down trying to look still tied up.

"Gah! What is taking them so long?" Simon shouted angrily. "I mean all I'm asking for is that they set free one man! Is that really so much to ask?"

Just then Chuck came crawling back from the back room.

"Guys, the back door is rigged with explosives I think," Chuck said.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Jughead groaned.

"Is there a phone back there?" Betty asked. "Like a land line?"

"Yeah why?" Chuck asked.

"Well I know Cheryl, she knows the Flash, I figure they can get us out of this mess," Betty replied.

"Isn't Cheryl out of town?" Archie asked.

"Yeah but the Flash isn't, I don't think," Betty replied. "And even if he is I'm sure he can get here really quick."

"Just go before Simon notices something," Jughead said.

Betty quickly crawled into the back. She saw that Chuck had been right the back exit was rigged with explosive, or at least it looked like explosives. Betty wasn't really wanting to find out, not that they would have hurt her, but if they were really and she survived without a scratch that would be difficult to explain.

Instead she found the landline and dialled Barry's number. However it immediately went to voicemail.

"Of course you'd turn your phone off Barry you hopeless romantic, you're on a date," Betty grumbled.

Betty then tried Sheila's number figuring that Sheila would have been less likely to turn her phone off. However Sheila's number also went to voicemail.

"Huh, maybe Barry's getting lucky," Betty thought to herself. "How unlucky for me."

Betty knew that she couldn't call Sabrina. She was in Hell at the moment still working on a way to set her father free. That left just one person for Betty to call. Betty got an answer on the third ring.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered.

"Ginger, it's Betty," Betty said. "You're going to have to put that Green Lantern training to use because we've got a situation at the ice cream shop."

* * *

 _Is Ginger ready to play hero or will Betty be forced to save the day? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ginger stared at her phone in confusion. Betty had just called her from an unknown number that wasn't her cell phone and now she was saying that there was a situation at the ice cream shop.

"Ginger? Ginger?" Betty called from the phone her voice sounding hushed.

Beside Ginger, Hal was looking on confused himself.

"What do you mean a situation?" Ginger finally asked.

"Simon Silverstein, he's gone nuts," Betty replied. "He's holding everyone here hostage."

"Well can't you stop him?" Ginger asked. "How did this even happen?"

"I can't go near him because he's got kryptonite and if I can't stop him I can't protect everyone, that's why I need you," Betty replied. "I can't get them out the back because he has rigged it with explosives."

Just then there was a sound on the other end that was loud, like a gunshot.

"He just killed another hostage," Betty whispered worriedly. "Please, you need to get here soon."

Before Ginger could ask anything else Betty hung up.

"Betty? Betty!" Ginger yelled into the dead home.

Ginger stared at her phone unsure of what to do. However Hal had heard enough to know what to do.

"You have to go," Hal said.

"But… but…" Ginger stammered.

"Ginger with no training you took on and stopped that meta-human Killer Frost," Hal told her. "I've been training you now for more than two weeks, you are ready for this."

"But," Ginger started to say.

"No buts," Hal cut her off. "You need to believe in yourself, believe that you can do this, that you can save all those people and help your friend out."

"What if somebody dies?" Ginger asked.

"You can't think like that," Hal said. "This might seem a little morbid but you go in thinking that they're all going to die and each person that makes it out alive is a success."

"That is morbid," Ginger said.

"I said it was, but it helps with the guilt," Hal said. "If you go in thinking that you can save everyone then when people die you start to feel guilty about not saving them. You can't go in thinking you're only going to save some of them, because that's just silly. So you have to go in thinking you won't save anybody or else the guilt will start to crush you. I'm telling you this as somebody with years of experience and more than his fair share of guilt…"

Hal turned away and wiped at his face clearing away some tears.

"I'm sorry," Hal apologized. "I mean I know you're still a kid and…"

"No, no you're right," Ginger interrupted him. "I can do this. If I don't then more people will die and then I will feel even guiltier."

"That is true," Hal agreed.

Ginger took a breath and looked down at her ring.

"Wish me luck," Ginger said.

With that she took off into the air.

"Good luck," Hal said as he watched her go.

* * *

Betty crawled back towards Archie, Chuck and Jughead and they sat together trying to luck still tied up as Simon angrily paced around the ice cream shop complaining about how the police weren't working to meet his demands.

"What's going on? Where's the flash?" Archie asked.

"I don't know," Betty replied. "But… help is on the way."

"Where's Barry," Jughead whispered to her quietly.

"He didn't answer and neither did Sheila," Betty replied. "But I was able to get a hold of Ginger."

"Well at least there's somebody," Jughead said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Chuck asked.

"We're trying to figure out what to do if nobody shows up to help," Betty replied.

"Well why aren't you including us?" Archie asked.

"Do you know anything about disarming explosives?" Jughead responded.

Neither Archie or Chuck responded.

"Hey what's with all the whispering over here?" Simon demanded as he leaned over the counter.

"Nothing, nothing," Chuck whimpered.

"Please, please don't kill us," Archie begged.

"I dunno, that sounds pretty fun," Simon said with a wide grin as he pointed his gun at Archie's head.

Archie just stared up at Simon defiantly.

"Fine, fine, you know what, then let's just get this over with," Archie said.

Simon stared back for a moment before giggling.

"Oh I've got to say I like this defiant attitude. Staring death in the face and all." Simon said. "No I think I'm going to save the four of you for last, as the saying goes saving the best for last, right?"

Simon laughed some more as he walked away.

"That was brave Archie," Betty whispered.

"I'm still hoping that the Flash will show up and save us, that or Cheryl; man I so regret breaking up with her," Archie said.

"You know she's into girls now right?" Jughead said.

"What? Really?" Archie exclaimed.

"Oh that kiss at Junior Prom…" Chuck said.

"Yeah I'd like to state that I'm not into girls," Betty said. "Cheryl was kind of drunk and we were friends and all and…"

"You're lucky, she never kissed me like that," Archie said.

"Probably because she was into girls," Jughead commented.

"Will you please shut up over there!" Simon shouted from across the ice cream shop. "Or I'll reconsider saving you for last!"

The four of them went quiet. Betty looked around wondering when Ginger would show up.

* * *

It was hard for Ginger to figure out where to go. The large crowd and the dozens of police cars as well as the news vans made it pretty obvious. From up in the sky Ginger could see that the ice cream shop was completely surrounded.

She floated in the air above the shop trying to figure out what was going on. The lights in the store were turned off and she couldn't really see what was going on inside, although the restaurant didn't have very big windows to begin with. Just then she heard a noise and Ginger turned to see a helicopter flying towards her. She moved to fly out of the way going closer to the ice cream shop hovering just above the roof.

As she did the crowd that had gathered noticed her, and they began pointing and commenting.

"Who is that?" people asked curiously.

Ginger landed on the roof. She remembered that Betty had said that the back door was rigged with explosives and she knew Simon was watching the front door. However there was an access hatch to the roof so that the HVAC unit could be serviced. That would be her way in.

Ginger made her way over to the hatch only to find that it was locked from the inside. She frowned in frustration, but she wasn't deterred. Using the ring Ginger conjured a pair of large hands that grabbed a hold of the hatch and yanked it right off of its hinges. Ginger grinned; she was starting to get the hang of using this ring.

Ginger jumped down the hatch landing deftly on the ground almost silently. She found that she was somewhere in the back of the ice cream shop. She soon came across the back door and saw that it was indeed rigged with explosives. There was C4 and propane cylinders and it looked to be set to explode if the door was opened. Ginger decided not to touch it, not wanting to risk having the explosives detonate and possibly kill some of the hostages.

Quietly Ginger made her way towards the front of the shop. As she got closer she could hear the sound of Simon talking and laughing. However nobody was responding to him and it was as though he was talking to himself. She looked out and she could see Betty, Jughead, Archie and Chuck tied together behind the counter and Simon was pacing around muttering to himself. There were several other groups of hostages all tied up in groups of four and Ginger could see that some of them were dead already.

She could also see that Simon looked to be doing this by himself. She just had to figure out a way to take him out before he noticed her.

"Hey, who are you?" Chuck asked noticing.

Ginger cursed silently as her cover was blown. Simon whirled around and noticed Ginger.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Simon asked.

He then raised his gun and opened fire. Ginger conjured up a shield with the ring and she deflected the bullets upwards into the ceiling. Simon continued to fire until his gun began to click as it was out of bullets.

"Oh crap," Simon muttered.

Ginger grinned as it was now her turn to go on the offensive. Using the ring she created a bow and arrow and she fired an arrow at Simon striking him in the shoulder with enough force that it pinned him to the wall. She then fired another arrow striking his other shoulder. She then calmly walked over to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Simon asked angrily as he grit his teeth in pain.

Ginger thought for a moment before responding.

"In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight. For those that worship evil's might; beware my power Green Lantern's light!" Ginger responded reciting the Green Lantern creed.

"What are you some kind of crappy beat poet?" Simon asked with a laugh.

Ginger responded by punching him in the face knocking him unconscious. As he fell to the ground Ginger noticed the small piece of kryptonite on a string that he had in his hand. She bent down and picked Simon up, palming the small fragment as she did. The ring gave her enhanced strength and she was able to lift him with ease. She then carried Simon out the front door much the shock and amazement of the police and everyone else gathered.

Ginger walked over and dumped Simon in front of a pair of police officers.

"He's all yours," Ginger said to them.

As she turned to fly away a reporter and her cameraman pushed through the police line.

"Wait who are you?" the reporter asked.

Ginger turned and looked at the camera.

"I am the Green Lantern," Ginger replied.

Without another word she turned back around and flew off. With Simon now in their custody the police quickly moved into the restaurant and freed the hostages and set about defusing the explosives he had set up.

* * *

Behind the police line there was one on looker who was not impressed. Reggie Mantle had thought there was something very familiar about the woman in green from the moment she had first appeared. And then when she had called herself the Green Lantern to the reporter he had recognized that it was Ginger immediately.

Reggie wondered where she'd gotten the powers from. It seemed that his exes all seemed to be getting powers. First Cheryl and now Ginger; it didn't seem fair. Reggie remembered that night near the lake and how fearful Ginger had been and now here she was saving lives. It was as if she was rubbing it in his face, trying to humiliate him all over again. As Reggie turned and walked away he vowed he would find some way to make Ginger feel that frightened once again and that he would be the one to humiliate her.

* * *

 _I think Ginger did pretty well there, don't you? But what's Reggie going to do? We'll have to find out. Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Betty and Jughead arrived at the farm. After they had left the ice cream shop and given statements to the police they had then seen their parents. Jughead's parents had been worried sick about him and Hal and Alice had been concerned because they had been wondering why Betty hadn't stopped the criminal herself. After assuring their parents that they were okay they went out to the farm.

When they got there they found Ginger on the porch of the farmhouse with Hal. Ginger was pacing back and forth talking exaggeratedly while Hal sat on the swinging bench calmly listening.

"Hey Ginger," Jughead called out as he and Betty approached.

"Jughead! Betty!" Ginger exclaimed as she turned and saw them. "Did you see me? Of course you did! Wasn't it awesome? It felt awesome! Oh my god it was so awesome!"

"Yeah you did great today," Betty agreed. "The way you took down Simon was pretty bad ass."

"Although what was with that poem or whatever you said?" Jughead asked. "That seemed kind of… out of place."

"That was the Green Lantern creed," Ginger replied.

"It sounds even better in Talokitian," Hal said. "Although I guess none of you would understand it."

"I wonder if they're playing the clip on TV already?" Ginger thought aloud.

"Let's go to the barn and find out," Betty suggested. "We can stream CNN or something from Dilton's computers."

"You kids go without me," Hal said. "I'd just feel out of place."

The three of them made their way to the barn. Jughead went on the computer to CNN and there was in fact a clip of Ginger talking to the reporter. They watched it over and over.

"Man that is just so bad-ass," Jughead commented. "The way you just dumped Simon in front of the police; that was awesome."

"And then the reporter asks you who you are and you're all, I'm the Green Lantern, and then you just leave without letting them follow it up," Betty added. "I could never do that."

"Normally I couldn't either," Ginger said. "But I was just so caught up in the moment, and I have to say the rush of adrenaline after I stopped Simon… that was like nothing I've ever felt before."

Just then Betty's phone rang, she looked down at it to see that it was Barry.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" Betty asked.

"Did you try calling me from the ice cream shops phone earlier?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I needed your help with something but I got Ginger to help me instead," Betty replied.

"And it was bad-ass!" Ginger shouted.

"Totally!" Jughead agreed.

"Wait, what's going on? What happened?" Barry asked confused.

"Are you near a TV, can you put on CNN or something?" Betty inquired.

"Hold on a second," Barry said.

Betty could hear the muffled sounds of him talking to somebody in the background, almost certainly Sheila.

"Put it on speaker phone," Jughead said to Betty.

Betty took her phone and put it on the coffee table, and she, Jughead and Ginger sat around the table.

"What the hell!" Barry suddenly exclaimed. "Simon Silverstein is the Joker's son."

"Oh yeah, I guess that is kind of a shock too," Ginger said.

"He was holding a bunch of people hostage in the ice cream shop including Betty and me," Jughead said.

"Well why didn't Betty just stop him?" Barry asked.

"Because Archie was there with that Kryptonite necklace of his," Betty replied. "And then Simon took it away from him. Speaking of which what did you do with it Ginger."

"I took a slight detour on my way back here to fling it out into the ocean," Ginger replied.

"I appreciate that," Betty said.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out," Barry said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't worry about it Barry, get back to your date," Ginger said.

They couldn't see Barry but everybody knew from his silence that Barry's face had gone red with embarrassment.

"See you when you get home," Betty said before hanging up.

"C'mon let's go watch again," Ginger said.

They were heading over to the computer again when Betty's phone rang again. Betty saw it was a video chat from Polly.

"Guys I've got to take this," Betty said.

Ginger and Jughead weren't paying attention anyway and they were focused on watching the coverage and listening to what the news commentators were saying about Ginger. Betty walked away and went down the stairs from the loft before answering her phone.

"Polly, what's up?" Betty said answering her phone.

"I just got off the phone with Mom and Dad, I called after I saw what happened on TV, Betty. What the hell is going on back there?" Polly asked worriedly.

"Polly its fine," Betty said. "Everything turned out alright in the end. Ginger saved the day, it's all good."

"No Betty, no it isn't," Polly said. "Six people are dead."

"But so many more people could have been," Betty said.

"You're missing the point Betty, these people shouldn't be dying in the first place," Polly said.

"You're right they shouldn't, but what are you trying to get at Polly?" Betty asked. "Are you implying that this is somehow my fault?"

"I know that it isn't your fault Betty, but there's a lot of talk about how vigilantism just seems to increase crime," Polly replied.

"What do you mean?" Betty inquired.

"After the Batman appeared in Gotham, a whole slew of different criminals rose up to challenge him," Polly said. "Crime has not gone down there."

"Okay but Gotham is one place," Betty said.

"I know," Polly said. "Look it's just something I know is being discussed."

"Being discussed by who?" Betty asked curiously.

"Chic told me about it's been discussed by his superiors in the military," Polly answered.

Betty found that odd that the military would be worried about what was more of a civilian problem. But she didn't really want to discuss this further.

"So how are you?" Betty asked her older sister. "I haven't really talked to you since I got back."

"I'm good," Polly replied. "I've been kind of busy trying to get used to life out here in Colorado. It's not Riverdale that's for sure."

"Well maybe I can come out and visit you on a weekend or something," Betty suggested.

"I dunno Betty," Polly said. "To be honest I'm busy almost every day."

Betty couldn't help but feel like her sister didn't want to see her. But again she didn't want to push the issue with her sister.

"Okay," Betty said. "You know I didn't even know you were thinking about moving out to Colorado."

"Honestly I wasn't," Polly replied. "It was just a couple days before you left that Chic told me about this program out here, it's a joint program between the University of Colorado and the military and Chic said that he might be able to get me in. If I was accepted then it would be free. That letter I got the day you left; that was my acceptance."

"Okay, I get it," Betty said. "I made things too much about me."

"No Betty that's not it all," Polly said. "In fact I would say it's the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"You and your friends saved the world Betty," Polly said. "I don't know what Hiram Lodge was planning to do, but you stopped him. You made a difference. I want to be able to make a difference too. Not necessarily stopping the next Hiram Lodge, but something to make the world better. And I realized that puttering around in Riverdale, well that wasn't going to happen. I had to leave town to do that."

"If I didn't know better I'd think that you were jealous Polly," Betty commented.

"Well to a little extent I am," Polly said. "Or was, I dunno."

Just then there was a noise in the background. Polly seemed to look off the camera.

"Sorry Betty I've got to go," Polly said. "I'll call you again when I can."

"Alright," Betty agreed. "See you later, love you."

"Love you too," Polly replied.

The connection went dead and Betty stood staring at her phone for a long moment. She had always looked up to Polly, but now it seemed it was Polly who was looking up to her. It felt a little strange. She then went back up and joined Ginger and Jughead.

* * *

After an extremely eventful day Ginger made her way home. For the past several months Ginger had been putting on a brave face about her home life and she still was. Very few people knew that her parents had split up and were going through divorce proceedings. Her father had owned the restaurant The Mill, but after since the shooting that had happened business had dropped right off and now soon the Lopez' were in massive debt.

The financial troubles had caused a great deal of tension between Ginger's father Eduardo and her mother Gloria. Her mother had left a successful job as a pet trainer in New York City when the Lopez' had moved to Riverdale five years earlier so that her father could open his restaurant and she had wanted to start that up again.

Gloria had taken Ginger's younger identical twin sisters Theresa and Eliza and had moved to Arizona with her parents back in July. Ginger had stayed in Riverdale with her father wanting to finish school with her friends. Her father had sold the restaurant but rather than find more work he had taken up drinking instead. Now all he did was sit at home and drink every day. It wasn't something Ginger was proud of and very few people knew what her father was doing and going through.

Ginger arrived home finding the front door unlocked, but that wasn't unusual.

"Dad? Dad?" she called out. "I'm home."

Her father didn't reply but that wasn't unusual either. Often times Ginger would come to find him passed out, a mostly empty bottle of gin or vodka nearby. Ginger looked around but she didn't see her dad in his usual pass out places. She then checked the bedrooms and then the basement but it seemed like he wasn't home. She thought that perhaps he was making a quick trip to get some more liquor. While her father was a drunk he was responsible enough to not drive and the liquor store was a short walk away.

Ginger sighed and decided to use him not being around to try and clean up a bit. Just like she had been practicing using her ring to farm out at Betty's farm she also practiced using it to clean up at home when her dad wasn't around.

Ginger was picking up some empty beer cans when her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was her father calling her.

"Hey Dad," she answered.

"No this isn't your father," the voice on the other end said.

Ginger recognized the other voice almost immediately.

"What have you done to my father, Reggie?" Ginger demanded.

"He's fine," Reggie replied. "For now at least."

"What do you want?" Ginger asked.

"I want you to come out to where it happened," Reggie replied. "You've got an hour to come here. Call the cops or come with anybody else and your father is dead."

The line went dead and Ginger was left standing there. She wondered why Reggie was doing this; she knew he had been upset when he had tried to rape her. However Ginger hadn't said anything about the incident to anyone. In fact the only other person besides Ginger and Reggie that even knew what exactly happened was Hal.

Ginger wasn't sure why Reggie was doing this, but after he had tried to kill her she was pretty certain that he had it in him to kill her father if she didn't do as she said. Ginger couldn't help but feel like perhaps she was responsible for bring out this dark side of Reggie. Maybe if she had been honest with him and with herself about things it never would have come to this. But that was something she couldn't change, for now Ginger knew that she had to save her father. Ginger looked down at her ring which glowed green before she transformed into her Green Lantern outfit.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm coming," Ginger said quietly.

* * *

 _Oh no not another hostage situation. Reggie certainly has unravelled hasn't he? Will Ginger be able to save her father? Read on to find out. Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ginger flew through the evening sky towards the lake where her journey to becoming a Green Lantern had all begun. If Reggie killed her father Ginger didn't know what she would do. She wasn't eighteen yet so she would have had to go live with her mother in Arizona, away from her friends and away from Hal. While she was getting used to this whole hero thing, she still felt that Hal had a lot to teach her and that she could learn from Betty, Barry and Cheryl.

She came to the small area where Reggie had parked his car and Ginger came to a landing beside it. She saw that two of the doors were open, almost exactly like they had been the night that Reggie had tried to rape her. However neither Reggie nor her father was in the vehicle.

Ginger glanced over her shoulder towards the path that led down to the lake. Reggie had to have her father down where she had come across Hal. Ginger took a deep breath and then walked down the path trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

She came into the small clearing where she had found Hal and found Reggie and her father. He father had his wrists tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. He looked to have a wound on his left temple. Reggie was standing behind him with a large calibre pistol to her father's head.

"That's far enough," Reggie said to her.

Ginger stopped where she was and raised her hands.

"Okay, okay," Ginger said. "What do you want Reggie?"

"First I want you to tell me where you got your powers from," Reggie insisted. "I bet it was from that old man wasn't it?"

"Actually yeah it was," Ginger replied. "He gave me this ring."

She held her hand up so that Reggie could see the ring.

"Give it to me," Reggie demanded.

"What?" Ginger asked a little surprised.

"Give it to me," Reggie repeated.

Ginger knew that Reggie had no idea how the ring worked and that it chose its user. But the situation was dire, Reggie had a gun to her father's head and Ginger couldn't see any other way to save her father's life.

Slowly Ginger took the ring off her finger, her outfit transforming back to normal as she did.

"It's going to be okay Dad," Ginger tried to reassure her father.

"Give it to me!" Reggie said angrily.

Ginger took a look at the ring and then looked at Reggie.

"Catch," she said as she tossed it underhand towards him.

As the ring flew through the air it seemed as if things slowed down. Reggie shoved Eduardo to the side so he could use his open hand to catch the ring. Eduardo did his best to run towards his daughter as Reggie reached out for the ring. At the last second the ring stopped in mid-air just millimeters away from Reggie's grasp and then suddenly flew back towards Ginger flying right onto her finger.

"You bitch!" Reggie cursed at her.

He pointed the gun at Eduardo and fired but Ginger created a simple barrier to protect her father. Reggie unloaded the entire magazine of the pistol but every bullet bounced off the barrier and fell to the ground. Frustrated Reggie threw the gun to the ground and advanced towards Ginger and her father only to be stopped by the barrier.

"You coward, why don't you fight me?" Reggie demanded.

Ginger ignored him and set about untying her father.

"Ginger, what is this? What's going on?" Eduardo asked his daughter.

"I'll explain everything Dad," Ginger replied. "Just let me deal with this first."

She turned around to look at Reggie who was still pounding on the barrier angrily with his fist.

"You want to know why the ring flew back to me Reggie? It's because it chose me. You would never be able to wear it because you wouldn't use it properly," Ginger said.

"I'll cut that ring off your finger you dyke!" Reggie threatened through gritted teeth. "You can't hide behind barriers like this all the time."

"You're right," Ginger agreed.

Suddenly the barrier vanished. Reggie charged at Ginger reaching for her throat. Ginger side stepped easily and drove her knee right into Reggie's groin. Reggie doubled over in pain surprised at the strength behind her blow and not sure if his testicles were intact. Ginger bent down to look Reggie in the eyes.

"I know that I lead you on for a while, and I'm sorry," Ginger said. "I get that I dealt a really serious blow to you fragile male ego and it set you off. But I'm willing to forgive you and forget that any of this ever happened; as long as you promise to leave me, my family and my friends, alone."

"Screw you," Reggie responded.

Ginger hit him with an uppercut knocking Reggie off his feet and on his back in the muddy bank alongside the lake.

"I don't think you're understanding the gravity of the situation," Ginger said as she put her foot on his chest. "You just kidnapped my father, you threatened to kill him, you were trying to extort me. I don't think you're really that bad of a guy Reggie so you either leave us alone, or I'll take you to the police do you understand?"

"You do that and everyone will know who you are," Reggie threatened her.

"That's fine," Ginger said. "Because then everyone will know exactly who you are Reggie, a petty scumbag. That legacy you've tried to establish at school, well it will be completely tarnished."

Reggie was quiet and stared up at Ginger for a long moment.

"Fine," Reggie agreed.

"Good," Ginger said. "Now give me your keys."

"What?" Reggie asked.

"Don't worry I'll leave your car at your house." Ginger said.

"But it's like 20 miles to get home from here!" Reggie exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before bringing my Dad out here," Ginger responded.

She then reached down and grabbed Reggie's keys from him.

"Come on Dad," Ginger said to her father.

Eduardo hurried after his daughter as she led the way back to Reggie's car. Ginger got in the driver's seat.

"Get in," she said to her father who was just standing confused.

Eduardo climbed in the passenger side as Ginger started the car and drove off.

"Okay Ginger you need to tell me what the hell is going on," Eduardo demanded.

"Look Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you're drunk all the time lately it's impossible to have a conversation with you," Ginger said.

"Okay fair enough, but I'm sober now, so tell me what is going on?" Eduardo asked.

"It all started a couple weeks ago when I went to that concert with Reggie," Ginger replied. "On the way home we stopped at the same place back there and Reggie tried to rape me. I was able to fight him off and run away but he chased after me. Then at that place by the lake there I ran into this old man who helped me. That man gave me this ring; it's from an order of Intergalactic defenders called the Green Lanterns."

"He tried to rape you? Turn the car around I'm going to kill him myself," Eduardo said.

"No, no dad," Ginger argued. "He might have tried but he didn't. And normally I would never say it is the victims fault, but I do hold a little guilt here."

"What do you mean?" Eduardo asked confused.

"Dad… I like girls," Ginger replied.

"Wait… what?" Eduardo asked as he stared at his daughter.

"I like girls," Ginger repeated. "I have for quite some time now but I was denying my feelings. I was really only dating Reggie to hide it. And I feel bad about using him like that, so I get why he would be upset."

"That is no reason to excuse his behaviour Ginger," Eduardo stated.

"I don't want to be the one responsible for ruining Reggie's life," Ginger said. "That was me clearing everything between us. From now on if he tries anything then it is entirely on him."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them.

"So this ring…" Eduardo said.

"It's pretty cool huh?" Ginger asked holding it out so her father could see it.

"It's certainly interesting," Eduardo conceded. "But I don't know if I want you running around playing hero. You need to stay in school."

"Dad, I'm still going to go to school," Ginger said. "The hero stuff will be second. Besides it's not like I'll be doing it alone. I've got my friends to help and support me."

"What friends?" Eduardo asked. "The only friend I've seen you with was that Reggie creep."

"Well Cheryl for one," Ginger replied. "And she knows the Flash and Supergirl."

"Then how come they weren't here to help you?" Eduardo asked.

"They've got lives of their own too," Ginger replied. "And Reggie said I had to come alone; besides I knew I could handle him."

"Ginger I want you to give me that ring," Eduardo said. "You're not ready to…"

"No," Ginger cut him off.

"No? I'm your father Ginger and as long as you're living with me…" he started.

"Well at this rate it might not be for very long," Ginger interrupted him. "You're not working, you spend most days doing nothing but drinking; I've seen the mail dad you've got two months before the bank forecloses on our house. And if that happens I don't think I'll have any option other than to move to Arizona with mom. So you know what I don't think you really have any room at all to tell me what to do."

Eduardo was silent for a long moment.

"You're right," he said finally. "Starting tomorrow I'm going to go out and find another job."

"Well, make sure that you shower and shave first," Ginger said.

The two of them laughed as they drove on into town.

* * *

 _The Planet Qward…_

Thaal Sinestro the leader of the Yellow Lanterns, better known as the Sinestro Corps was sitting, staring into space as he plotted his next move against the Green Lanterns when his daughter and second in command Soranik Natu arrived.

"I have news father," Soranik said.

"I'm busy," Sinestro said as he continued to stare off into space.

"It concerns the Green Lanterns," Soranik said. "And Hal Jordan."

At the mention of that name Sinestro finally looked at his daughter. Sinestro despised Hal Jordan. Sinestro had been a Green Lantern before Hal Jordan had arrived and had been one of his trainers in fact. However while outwardly Sinestro had the appearances of being the ideal Green Lantern, it was not true.

Using his powers as a Green Lantern, Sinestro had ruled his home planet of Korugar. Hal Jordan had been the one to find out and had led the other Green Lanterns to capture Sinestro. Sinestro had been stripped of rank and ring and banished.

Angry and bitter Sinestro had roamed the galaxy until he had come to Qward where he discovered the ancient parasitic being of fear, Parallax. Sinestro was able to use Parallax's power to create his own lantern corps; this one powered by fear.

For years Sinestro and his corps had fought with the Green Lanterns. The reached a climax with a huge battle between the two. Sinestro's followers were losing when he himself joined the fight to take on Hal Jordan personally. Hal had been about to kill Sinestro when his lover and fellow Green Lantern Soranik had intervened.

Soranik had been chosen to replace Sinestro as the Green Lantern for Korugar's sector of space. She had grown up not knowing that Sinestro was her father, however during her time with the Green Lanterns she had been interested in the man that had ruled her home planet with an iron fist and had been shocked to learn that he was her father. When she saw that Hal was willing to kill him without a second thought Soranik had intervened. There were many questions that she had for her father. Soranik had given up her Green Lantern ring and had left with her father and the few followers that he had left, eventually joining him.

For the past decade Sinestro had slowly been rebuilding his forces. He planned to get his revenge on Hal Jordan and to destroy the Green Lanterns once and for all replace them with his own Yellow Lanterns who would rule the galaxy with fear.

"What news do you have about Hal Jordan?" Sinestro asked.

"Hal is an old man now," Soranik replied. "The Guardians have sent him back to his home world to find a replacement."

Sinestro was a little saddened. He had longed to battle Hal Jordan once more, certain that this time he would defeat him, but if Hal had indeed given up his ring to a successor that was not to be. However it gave Sinestro and idea.

Sinestro got up and began walking without a word. His daughter followed curious as to what her father was up to. Sinestro went to a vault where he stored rings for future use. He picked one of them up and held it in front of him.

Searching for User the ring said and then it flew off.

"What was that?" Soranik asked.

"Hal Jordan has gone to Earth to find the next new Green Lantern," Sinestro replied. "I just sent that ring there to find the next member of the Sinestro Corps."

* * *

 _Not a lot of Betty, well actually no Betty, in this chapter. But don't worry, Betty, Barry and Cheryl will all be back in the next chapter as the school year begins. Is Reggie truly going to leave Ginger alone now? Find out! Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Betty woke up to sunlight streaming into her room. It was the first day of her senior year at school. Betty got up to see the outfit she'd laid out for herself the night before. Betty got dressed and examined herself in the mirror. Betty was trying for the sexy librarian look now that she was wearing the magical glasses all the time. She had a red cardigan with a blue blouse underneath and a black skirt with matching black boots. She decided to wear her hair down, not tied up in the usual pony tail.

Once she was dressed Betty made her way downstairs to find her mother making breakfast.

"Are you all ready to start your final year of highschool?" Alice asked her daughter.

"Not yet, still need to eat first," Betty answered with a grin.

"Well, have a seat," Alice said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Betty sat down and a moment later her mother brought over a plate filled with bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, brown beans and home fries. Betty immediately began wolfing it down polishing off the plate in just over two minutes.

"That was delicious, thanks mom!" Betty said getting up.

"Well somebody was hungry," Alice commented.

"Always," Betty responded. "But I've got to go."

Betty went back upstairs to her room and gathered her things and then headed back downstairs. She was at the door when she paused. She thought she heard footsteps but they weren't the familiar footsteps of Jughead. A moment later the doorbell rang. Betty answered the door and was surprised to see Archie standing there.

"Archie! What are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd like to walk to school with me?" Archie replied.

Betty was caught off guard.

"Well, uh sure, yeah," Betty stammered. "But I, uh, was going to meet up with some of my other friends."

"Oh, well, um," Archie said nervously.

"Well maybe we can all walk to school together?" Betty suggested.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Archie agreed.

Betty could hear her mother chuckling at their awkward conversation from the kitchen.

"I'll see you later mom," Betty called out.

"Have fun dear," Alice responded.

As Betty and Archie made their way down the driveway they were met by Jughead and Dilton who were just arriving.

"Hi Betty, Hi… Archie?" Jughead greeted them confused.

"Hey Jughead," Archie responded. "Look I know this is weird…"

"No, not weird," Jughead said. "Unexpected perhaps, but not weird."

"What do you mean?" Archie asked.

"Betty's had a crush on you for years," Jughead replied.

"What? Really?" Archie asked. "Is that why you were always so clumsy around me Betty?"

"Um… yes," Betty lied. "I was just so nervous. It wasn't till I was with Jason that I got over that."

"Yeah, Jason was a great guy," Archie said.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Dilton said.

They continued on towards the school, coming next to Sheila's house. They found Sheila and Barry outside the two of them kissing.

"God get a room you two," Jughead said.

Barry's face went red with embarrassment while Sheila just laughed Jughead's comment off.

"When did you two hook up?" Archie inquired.

"Just this summer," Sheila replied.

"Nice job Barry," Archie said patting Barry on the back. "You got the hottest little Asian in our school."

"Uh, thanks," Barry said.

Sheila blushed; she too had a bit of a crush on Archie, although not as big a crush as Betty, and to her being called the hottest little Asian by Archie was a compliment in Sheila's mind.

"So let's get going," Archie said.

He grabbed Betty by the hand and began walking again. Betty was caught off guard and didn't move and accidentally yanked Archie back with her strength.

"Whoa!" Archie exclaimed as he nearly fell over.

"Sorry," Betty apologized as all her friends looked at her trying to hide their laughter as they all knew what had happened.

"It's fine," Archie said. "I didn't realize you were so strong."

"I've got a training regime that I follow once in a while," Betty said.

"Oh yeah what is it? Looks and feels like P90X," Archie asked.

"Um, something like that," Betty said.

"Only if the P stands for pizza and you eat one 90 times," Dilton whispered to the others.

All of them laughed. Betty glared having overheard while Archie gave them a curious glance.

"What's so funny?" Archie asked.

"Betty does not do P90X," Barry said.

"So help me Barry, I will wedgie you," Betty threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first," Barry said.

Betty glared at him annoyed.

"Man you're cute when you get mad," Archie commented looking at Betty. "You've got this little crinkle just above your nose."

That was enough to calm down Betty.

"You're pretty cute yourself," Betty responded.

She and Archie began walking towards school leaving the others behind, holding hands.

"Were we that gross?" Sheila asked.

"No," Dilton replied.

"You were grosser," Jughead added.

* * *

Betty, Archie and her friends got to school. All around they saw the new freshmen milling about, nervous about their first day of highschool. They went inside heading to the senior wing where their lockers were. Betty found that her locker was just three down from Archie and right next to Cheryl's, although Cheryl hadn't shown up yet. Barry's locker was next to Archie's.

Just then there was a commotion back near the entrance.

"That must Cheryl," Barry said.

Sure enough a moment later Cheryl rounded the corner, however even Betty and her friends were surprised to see Cheryl walking hand in hand with Ginger.

"Oh no way!" Archie exclaimed.

Just then a group of sophomores that none of them knew by name appeared behind them, eggs in hand. Betty and Barry both looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Get out of our town!" they shouted before throwing the eggs at Cheryl.

Cheryl was able to avoid a couple of the eggs but one of them hit her in the chest leaving a mess on her blouse.

"What the hell?" Cheryl shouted at them.

"Get out of Riverdale!" they shouted. "We don't want your kind around here!"

"What? My kind?" Cheryl asked confused.

"You heroes," one of the kids shouted. "It's all your fault our friends are dead!"

Ginger stepped in between Cheryl and the kids and Betty and Barry joined her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginger demanded glaring at the younger students angrily.

"Simon Silverstein gunned our friends down," another one said. "That never would have happened if heroes like her weren't in Riverdale."

"I was in Florida when that happened!" Cheryl protested.

"Doesn't matter, Simon wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for you," a girl said shouted.

"Simon is, or at least he thinks he is, the son of the Joker," Barry said. "He's in a mental institute right now because he's insane."

"Cheryl has nothing to do with this," Betty added.

One of the students, a boy with spikey black hair stepped forward and pointed at Cheryl.

"When Trump wins the election he's going to kick your kind out of America," he said.

With that they all walked off.

"I'm American!" Cheryl shouted after them.

The sophomores didn't stop, although one of them turned to give Cheryl the finger.

"I'm gonna pound those little snots," Cheryl growled.

"No, it's not worth it," Ginger said to her. "They're probably just caught up in all the election rhetoric because of their parents. But there's no way Trump will win."

Just then Reggie walked by.

"Looks like you got egg on your shirt," he commented at Cheryl. "That's too bad."

"You! You put those sophomores up to this!" Ginger accused Reggie.

"Me? What makes you think that a bunch of sophomores would go along with anything I suggested they do? Especially something that could get them in trouble," Reggie protested.

"I think you're willing to do something a lot worse than that," Ginger said.

Reggie just smirked at her and walked away. This time it was Cheryl's turn to hold Ginger back.

"Just forget him," Cheryl said.

"I wish I could, but he knows I'm the Green Lantern," Ginger replied.

"How did he figure it out?" Barry.

"Doesn't matter," Ginger replied a little evasively.

"Well if he tries anything with you, I'll handle him," Cheryl promised.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Ginger said.

Just then the bell rang signifying that the first class was about to begin. Betty, Sheila and Archie all had history class with Ms. Ganesh first. Ms. Ganesh went over the course outline with them, for their final project they were expected to turn in a report on their family's ancestry; they were also expected to do reports about Riverdale itself as the town was celebrating its two hundred and fiftieth anniversary since it's founding.

After class Archie and Betty were walking to their lockers.

"Isn't your mother a Munroe by birth?" Archie asked.

"Yeah why?" Betty inquired.

"Well the Munroe's are one of the founding families for Riverdale along with us Andrews," Archie said. "I bet we can find a lot of things at the Founders' Lodge."

The Founders' Lodge was an old wooden lodge that had been the town's first town hall. It had since been turned into a small museum to preserve the town's history.

"I guess that could be interesting to look into," Betty admitted.

"Well how about we go check the place out this weekend?" Archie suggested.

"Well the project isn't due for nearly three months," Betty said.

"So, no harm in getting a head start," Archie replied. "Besides I bet both our families have a lot of history."

"Okay then," Betty agreed.

"Good, it's a date." Archie said. "I've got gym now, maybe see you at lunch?"

Betty just nodded and stared blankly ahead. It wasn't until Jughead and Cheryl came by and Jughead snapped his fingers in Betty's face that she finally snapped out of it.

"Earth to Betty," Jughead said. "Where were you, Krypton?"

"What, no, and Krypton is destroyed, come on that's insensitive," Betty said.

"Well then why were you staring blankly ahead?" Jughead asked.

"Because I have a date… with Archie," Betty said.

"Oh my gosh," Cheryl exclaimed. "What are you going to do, traditional dinner and a movie? Maybe hit up the beach while it's still nice out? A picnic?"

"We're going to the Founder's Lodge to research our families' history," Betty replied.

Both Jughead and Cheryl just stared at her funny for a long moment.

"You're serious, that actually what you're doing?" Jughead asked.

"Archie never struck me as the museum type," Cheryl said. "Or really all that smart."

"And that doesn't sounds all that fun," Jughead added.

"It's for history class too," Betty said. "God you guys suck."

"What are friends for if not to keep you grounded?" Jughead asked rhetorically.

Second period for Betty was English with Miss Grundy, a class she had with Sheila, Dilton, Barry, Jughead and Ginger. Class was almost over when Grundy came over to talk with Betty who was chatting with Sheila.

"Betty I understand that you want to be a writer," Grundy said.

"Yes, why Miss Grundy?" Betty asked.

"Well if you want to get into a journalism program at a good university in can help to have an extracurricular like working on a school newspaper," Grundy suggested. "As the faculty member in charge of our school's newspaper I know that we can use a writer."

Betty considered for a moment.

"What sort of things would I be writing about?" Betty asked.

"Well that would be between you and Bobbi," Grundy replied.

Bobbi, was Bobbi Suarez, the student editor of the school newspaper. Bobbi was known for wanting sensational stories to try and get as many students reading as possible, not really wanting to be sure if her story was true or not.

"I think we might not get along great," Betty said.

"I know that you're a woman of great integrity," Grundy said placing a hand on Betty's shoulder. "That's part of why I'm asking you to do this; I don't want Bobbi to have the paper be too sensationalized."

"Alright," Betty agreed.

"Miss Grundy, can I write a fashion column for the paper?" Sheila asked.

"I don't mind, that seems like a good idea," Grundy agreed. "You're trying to get into fashion school right?"

"Yes I am," Sheila replied.

"However I'm not the one you're going to need to convince," Grundy told her. "Bobbi is the editor, so she has control on the content."

"Don't worry Sheila," Betty said to her friend. "I'll help you convince Bobbi to publish your column."

"Well we're meeting after school today," Grundy told them. "I hope I see you both there."

"You will," Sheila said.

* * *

After school Betty and Sheila had both gone to the first meeting of the school newspaper. While Bobbi had been willing to work with Betty, she had not been receptive to Sheila's idea on a fashion column. However Sheila had convinced Bobbi that her column would likely help boost readership, especially amongst girls at the school. Bobbi decided that she'd give Sheila a chance, but there had better be a boost in readers.

Despite its rocky start, Betty thought that the first day of her final year had gone okay. She sort of had a date with Archie and she was now on the school newspaper working towards her goal of one day being a writer.

* * *

 _So Betty finally has a date with Archie, and it seems like Trump has turned people against heroes. What will happen next? Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was the weekend and Betty was meeting Archie down at the Founder's Lodge to look into their families' histories. When Betty had told her mother about it, Alice had told her daughter that her father had donated the journals of dozens of family members to the museum after her own mother had died.

Betty arrived at the museum to find Archie waiting for her.

"You had me nervous I didn't think you were coming," Archie said.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Betty replied.

"Really?" Archie asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean it's just a trip to a museum, and not one of the cool ones like the Natural History Museum in New York."

"Okay… maybe I'm over exaggerating a little," Betty back tracked. "But come on, this is our families that we're going to learn about. That's got to be cool right?"

"Yeah, and getting an A in history for once would be cool," Archie said.

Betty had to pause for a second. A thought ran through her head that maybe Archie, who was a perpetual C student, was trying to use her to get a good grade. But she decided not to say anything not wanting to scare Archie off. If he was she'd figure out pretty soon.

They went inside the Founder's Lodge and looked around. Inside they were met by Mr. Fine, who was a math teacher at their school but also worked as a volunteer at the Founder's Lodge as he was also a descendant of the Founders.

"Archie, Betty, what brings you here?" Mr. Fine asked.

"We're here to do so research on our families for history class," Archie replied.

"Ah yes, I recall Ms. Ganesh saying something about that at one of the faculty meetings," Mr. Fine said. "Well I'd be more than happy to assist you two. Obviously you're descended from the Andrews, and Betty your mother is a Munroe, correct?"

Betty was about to say her real mother was from Krypton but she caught herself.

"Uh, yes," Betty responded.

"Okay come with me," Mr. Fine said. "Let me show you the journal room."

"The journal room?" Archie asked as they followed him.

"Yes, a lot of members of the founding families collected journals. Many of them were donated to the Founder's Lodge after their deaths." Mr. Fine replied. "We don't let just anybody read them though; you have to be a descendant."

He led them into a room that looked to be a small library.

"Now the journals are not to leave this room," Mr. Fine told them. "However you're more than welcome to stay here and read them."

He showed them were the journals from the Andrews and Munroe families were and then left them. As Archie and Betty looked through the dozens of journals they saw that they had been sorted chronologically.

"When do you think we should go back to?" Archie asked.

"I dunno maybe right back to one of the founders," Betty replied. "I mean that was a little before the Revolutionary War, we could see what they thought about being colonists or whatever."

"Hmm, alright," Archie agreed. "I believe my descendant was a captain in the Continental Army so that could be cool, especially if his journal talks about some of the battles."

Archie looked through the journals for his family while Betty looked through those for the Munroe's. As Betty was looking through she saw most of the journals were from male descendants however she saw one rather old one and when she looked at it she saw it belonged to Mary Munroe, who was the wife of founder Edward Munroe. Betty wasn't sure why but she thought the journal would be interesting.

She flipped the journal open and began reading. At first it wasn't actually all the intriguing; just dull boring details about building a cabin and trying to start a farm. But then Betty came to a very intriguing and rather long entry…

* * *

 _It was warm spring day. The birds were chirping and the smell of dew was in the air after it had rained the night before. I ventured into the forest to find herbs, berries and mushrooms. I found some herbs fairly easily and a few mushrooms, but I knew that deeper in there were some rather large trees that had many good edible mushrooms and so I made my way deeper into the forest; though Edward does not like for me to be too far from our home._

 _I came across a large fallen pine tree which was covered with moss and mushrooms, a bounty left by God to be sure. I was gathering the mushrooms in my basket when I heard the snap of a stick behind me. I turned around to see what looked like a woman all in white standing not ten paces away. I then heard a voice speaking in some strange tongue and I saw a man dressed similarly just on the other side of the tree. They both seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. It was obvious from their dress that they were angels._

" _Why has God sent you?" I asked._

 _They did not answer me, instead they continued to speak in their strange tongue. The tongue of angels I must assume. I did not understand what they were saying, however I was able to gather that the male was named Zoriel while the female was Allara. I was still unsure however why God had sent these Angels to me._

" _Please tell me what you wish of me?" I asked them._

 _The man suddenly was in front of me in the blink of an eye and he spoke something in his strange tongue and the next thing I knew I was falling into a deep slumber._

 _When I awoke I found myself in a chamber that looked to have walls like diamonds that sparkled. I was lying on a slab and the two angels were standing over me, talking in their strange language. Both of them seemed startled by the fact I had awakened._

" _What is going on?" I asked them._

" _You were unable to have children," the male told me. "But we have blessed you with the ability to propa… proge… (I don't know how to spell what he said)."_

 _The female seemed to be annoyed at him telling me this, but I cannot say why. I realised that these angels had come to answer my prayers that Edward and I be able to start a family._

" _We are going to return you to the forest now," the female then told me. "You will probably never see us again."_

 _All of a sudden there was a flash of bright white light and the next thing I knew I was standing in the forest once more, my basket full of mushroom, berries and herbs. There was no sign of the two angels anywhere. Had it all been a dream? I do not know, but it had seemed so real and vivid. But if it was a dream it will fade from my memory so I am writing it down for ease of recollection. I dare not tell Edward though as he might think me mad._

* * *

Betty sat back in the chair and blinked as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just read. Angels that spoke in a strange language and their names were Zoriel and Allara. Then there had been Mary's description of the room with walls that had seemed like diamonds. Along with the recent revelation that Krypton had been destroyed over 200 years ago Betty was suspicious. The names Zoriel and Allara seemed pretty similar to her parents' names Zor-El and Alura and the description of her room reminded Betty of her fortress up in the arctic. Could the angels that Mary saw have been her parents?

"Hey, what did you find?" Archie asked snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

"It's kind of interesting," Betty said. "My one ancestor Mary thought that she met Angels who blessed her with fertility."

"I don't think I'd call the interesting, I'd call that crazy," Archie said.

"Maybe it was true," Betty suggested.

"Yeah right," Archie responded sceptically.

"Okay, our classmate Cheryl can now fly, she's bulletproof and she can lift a car over her head with one hand as easily as lifting her cell phone; and you're thinking this is impossible?" Betty asked.

"That's different," Archie replied. "Angels aren't real."

"Well I don't know one way or the other," Betty said. "But maybe they weren't Angels; I mean she never said anything about them having wings or anything, just that they dressed in white."

"Well what else could it have been?" Archie asked.

Betty thought for a moment about how to reply. She then shrugged.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens," Betty answered.

"Aliens? Come on Betty, Aliens don't look like us," Archie stated with a laugh. "You've watched too much Star Trek."

"Oh yeah, maybe I'm an alien?" Betty suggested.

Archie burst out laughing.

"You? Yeah right you've lived here your entire life Betty," Archie said. "Come on we've known each other since kindergarten. I know we weren't friends really but still."

Betty had been considering revealing her secret to Archie but this did not seem to be a good time. She wasn't sure he would even believe her.

"So what did you find out?" Betty asked changing the subject.

"Well my ancestor did serve in the Continental Army and he was pretty accomplished, he even crossed the Delaware with George Washington," Archie said.

"Wow that's pretty cool," Betty said. "A little better than my ancestor."

"Do you think somewhere along the lines our families intermarried?" Archie asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Betty responded a little disgusted.

"I'm just curious," Archie replied. "Besides at most we would be like fifth cousins or something, that's barely related."

"I guess we can look into it," Betty said. "I think the Founder's Lodge has a family tree for our families in here somewhere."

* * *

Cheryl, Ginger, Jughead, Sheila, Barry and Dilton were all hanging around the barn. Cheryl, Ginger and Jughead were playing LIFE™ while Barry and Sheila were kissing on one of the couches and Dilton was doing his usual working on his computers.

"I wonder how Betty's date with Archie is going?" Cheryl asked as she spun the wheel.

"I don't know if it really qualifies as a date," Jughead said. "I'm pretty sure Archie is just trying to use her to help him get an A on their history project."

"Why do you think so negatively right away," Cheryl asked Jughead as she moved her player. "Give me my payday."

Jughead handed Cheryl the money from the game's bank.

"Archie and I used to be good friends when we were younger," Jughead replied. "And then puberty happened and he changed; he showed interest in girls. But Archie never showed interest in Betty, this just seems a little convenient."

"You're reading into it too much," Ginger said. "But even if it is, doesn't mean it can't turn into something else."

"Yeah I guess that's possible," Jughead conceded. "As long as it isn't as gross as them."

He pointed at Barry and Sheila making out.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed.

"He's right," Cheryl said. "If that's all you two are going to do anymore why bother coming out here?"

"Well we'd go in the farmhouse but Hal would just kick us out," Barry said.

"You tool, we're here to hang out as friends, how about you play the board game with us next time?" Ginger suggested.

"We're playing Clue™ next," Jughead said holding up the box.

"Fine," Sheila agreed. "But you guys all need to stop making fun of Barry and me whenever we kiss."

"That's a tough one to agree to," Cheryl said.

"Yeah, you two are gross," Ginger added. "Way, way, way too much tongue action."

"I just hate seeing anybody kiss really," Jughead said. "Makes me think of people trying to steal food from my mouth."

"Okay, that right there is gross," Sheila said pointing at Jughead.

"And what makes you two such experts on kissing?" Barry asked Ginger and Cheryl.

"We've had a lot of practice," Cheryl replied.

"Maybe we should give them a demonstration," Ginger suggested.

"Yeah, how else will they learn?" Cheryl asked.

Without hesitation Cheryl and Ginger locked lips in a passionate kiss. Barry and Sheila couldn't help but stare at the two of them.

"Yeah even that's gross to me," Jughead said.

"Hey guys I hate to break this up but you might want to check this out," Dilton interrupted.

He turned on the TV which was connected to his computer which was streaming CNN. The scene showed what looked like the remains of an aircraft that was on fire. On the bottom of the screen was scrolling: Republican Vice-Presidential Candidate Mike Pence Involved In Aircraft Accident.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Barry asked.

"This just happened about fifteen minutes ago at LaGuardia Airport in New York," Dilton said.

"Reports are in that Vice-Presidential Mike Pence has survived this fatal accident that has taken seven lives," CNN host Wolf Blitzer reported. "However he has been taken to a medical facility with what have been called critical injuries. As for what this means for his Vice-Presidential candidacy we shall find out in the coming days."

"That's crazy," Cheryl said.

"I think Trump's going to have to pick a new running mate by the looks of that," Jughead said pointing at the screen.

"I bet you Trump blames Muslim terrorists," Sheila said. "Probably in the next hour or so before anybody knows anything."

"That or vigilantes or meta-humans," Ginger added.

"God I hope that nothing like that was responsible here," Barry muttered.

All of them nodded in agreement, but they couldn't help but be worried about what was going to happen in the near future.

* * *

 _A lot happened there. We'll see if more comes from Betty and Archie but also find out what happened to Mike Pence and if it was an accident or something else and what the consequences of this will be. Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon and Betty and Archie were leaving the Founder's Lodge. Betty had discovered some very intriguing information that she was eager to share with her friends and family. However it had also sort of been a date, and while Betty had considered that Archie had just been using her to help him get a good grade she decided to put that to a test.

"Say Archie, how about we go get something to eat?" Betty suggested. "I'm kind of hungry aren't you?"

"Um, I guess why did you have something in mind?" Archie asked.

"Well Pop's is my favourite restaurant in town…" Betty replied.

"Can't say that I go there a lot but sure, why not," Archie agreed with a shrug. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah sure," Betty agreed.

Archie's car was a 1986 Ford F-250 XLT Super Cab that Archie and his father had spent a lot of time restoring, including giving it a custom blue and gold paint job which were the colours of Riverdale High's football team. It also had chrome running boards, raised suspension, extra wide tires and custom rims.

The big diesel engine rumbled to life and Betty had to admit it was pretty impressive, especially since Archie had done a good portion of the work on the vehicle himself. They drove the four minutes it took to arrive at Pop's and Archie parked the truck.

As they were heading inside Betty noticed Sheila's car was also parked there, which meant that at least Sheila was there, probably Barry as well; but also that her other friends might be there as well. When they went inside Betty saw that indeed all of her friends were there, sitting together in one of the booths. Cheryl noticed Betty right away.

"Hey Betty, come join us!" Cheryl called out. "There's plenty of room."

Betty went to look at Archie but he was already heading over. Betty had been hoping to sit alone with him, but it looked like Archie hadn't thought about it at all.

The big U-shaped booth could easily seat 10 people if need be, so Betty and Archie joining Betty's six friends wasn't that tight. Archie slid in beside Cheryl and Betty sat beside him. The others had already ordered and were eating, including Jughead with his platter with five hamburgers.

"Hey Cheryl," Archie greeted her, then he glanced over at Ginger who was beside Cheryl and smirked. "Ginger."

"Archie, you're here with Betty," Cheryl reminded him. "And I'm here with Ginger, but just in case you need a reminder."

As everyone at the table watched, Cheryl and Ginger locked lips in a passionate kiss.

"Some of us are trying to eat here!" Jughead complained as he continued to stuff a burger in his mouth.

Cheryl and Ginger broke the kiss and Cheryl shot Jughead an annoyed look.

"Well maybe you two can join us," Archie said to Cheryl and Ginger.

"You're kidding, right?" Ginger asked.

Archie looked around the table and saw that everyone was giving him a disapproving stare, although the girls more than the guys.

"Yeah, yeah I was just kidding," Archie replied. "Sorry, wrong crowd for that joke."

"I know we haven't really talked about this Archie, but for our first time I want it to just be the two of us," Betty told him.

"Fair enough," Archie agreed.

Just then Maria Rodriguez, their classmate and a waitress at Pop's, came over to take their order. Archie just ordered a burger and fries.

"And what about you?" Maria asked Betty.

"Hmm, I think I'll get the Super Hungry Man breakfast platter," Betty replied.

"Coming right up," Maria said.

"What's the Super Hungry Man?" Archie asked.

"Six eggs, six pancakes, six pieces of toasts, six slices of bacon, six sausages, six pieces of ham along with brown beans and home fried potatoes," Jughead answered.

"You're going to eat all that?" Archie asked Betty in disbelief.

"Yeah, I said I was hungry," Betty replied.

"Do you eat like this often?" Archie inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Betty responded.

"How can you eat that much and not be a fatty?" Archie asked.

"Good genetics I guess," Betty answered with a shrug.

"So I'm guessing that you guys didn't hear what happened earlier today," Dilton said.

"No, what happened?" Archie asked.

"Trump running mate, Mike Pence was in a plane crash," Barry answered.

"Oh my god, did he die?" Betty asked.

"He's in the hospital in critical condition," Dilton replied. "But Trump is going to have to pick a new running mate."

"Well as long as it isn't Sarah Palin, I don't really care," Archie stated.

"Oh, oh he just sent out a tweet," Sheila said as she looked at her phone.

"What's it say?" Cheryl asked.

"Mike Pence's crash was the result of sabotage by ISIS members who are afraid of me being president," Sheila read aloud. "Did I call it or what?"

"You called it," Ginger said. "Has the NTSB released anything yet Dilton?"

Dilton took a look at his own phone.

"Only statement is that they've recovered the black boxes," Dilton said. "However it will still be at least a day before they have any information."

Just then a person none of them were hoping to see, Reggie, appeared.

"Hey Archie, what are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Reggie asked.

"What the hell is your problem Reggie?" Archie retorted.

"My problem? Well for starters I don't like hero-types like Cheryl here," Reggie said pointing at Cheryl. "And I can't say I'm a big fan of dykes either."

Reggie pointed accusingly at Ginger. Both Cheryl and Ginger wanted to get out of the booth and get at Reggie, but Betty stood up and got in Reggie's face herself.

"You're going to leave, right now," Betty told Reggie sternly.

"Or what?" Reggie asked.

Before Reggie knew what had happened he was pinned to the ground face first his arm behind his back and Betty pressing her knee on him.

"Hey! Hey! Get off of me!" Reggie shouted.

Just then Pop Tate himself came over.

"What's going on here?" he asked angrily.

"This crazy bitch just attacked me," Reggie replied.

"Only because you wouldn't leave," Betty retorted. "And you were insulting my friends."

"Let him go Betty," Tate said.

Betty got off of Reggie and took a step back.

"Ha, see," Reggie said. "You guys are a bunch of losers. You can't tell me what to do."

"You're right they can't," Tate said. "But this is my restaurant and I can, so get out of here you are banned from this place."

Reggie turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't need you around here," Tate said. "Especially not if you're going to be badgering my best customers, now get out of here."

"You can't do this!" Reggie protested.

"Actually I can," Tate said. "Now leave before I call the police."

Reggie stood where he was not moving, daring somebody to try and remove him from the restaurant.

"Go call the police," Ginger said. "I've got something else about Reggie to tell them."

Reggie turned and glared at her.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Reggie said.

He stormed out of the restaurant angrily.

"Everything okay with you kids?" Tate asked.

"We're good," Barry replied.

"Alright, try not to get on the bad side of more of my customers though," Tate said jokingly.

Betty took her seat beside Archie once more.

"That was a pretty awesome move you used on Reggie there," Archie commented. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Um, Cheryl taught me," Betty replied.

"I did? I mean yes I did," Cheryl agreed.

Just then a man came out carrying Betty and Archie's orders, someone Ginger recognized.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ginger asked in surprise.

"I told you I was going to get another job," Eduardo replied. "Well Pop was only too happy to have me help. In fact he's considering opening a second Pop's and he wants me to run it. But for now I'm working here to learn how he does things and maybe help give him some advice from my own experience. Who knows maybe it will turn into a chain?"

"That's awesome," Ginger said.

"I'll say," Jughead agreed. "I would love to go out of town and still be able to go to Pop's. Although there won't be quite the same personal treatment I get here."

"Well you kids enjoy," Eduardo said as he left to go back to work in the kitchen.

Betty began digging into her plate hungrily, while Archie ate a bit more normally.

"So what did you mean when you said you had something you wanted to tell the police about Reggie?" Sheila asked Ginger.

"Yeah that seemed to startle him," Barry added.

"It's nothing," Ginger answered.

"No it's something," Archie said. "Reggie isn't one to be easily intimidated."

"Yeah Betty was pretty bad-ass there but he seemed more worried by what you might say," Cheryl stated.

"It's nothing," Ginger repeated.

"It's not nothing," Cheryl said. "Come on you can tell us."

Ginger sighed and looked around the table. She hadn't told any of them about what Reggie had tried to do the night she had met Hal; and Hal for his part had also said nothing.

"Reggie tried to rape me," Ginger admitted.

"What?" Archie exclaimed spitting part of his French fries out onto his plate.

"If I had known that I would have broken his arm," Betty said.

"Next time that I see him I'm going to pound him," Cheryl stated.

"No, nobody is going to do anything," Ginger said. "This is exactly why I didn't tell any of you."

"Why; because I'd give Reggie the beating he deserves," Cheryl said with a growl.

"That's exactly why," Ginger said. "With all the crap that's being said about vigilantes and heroes, the last thing I want is you getting into trouble over something like this."

"Speaking of people saying crap about vigilantes and heroes," Sheila interrupted. "Trump just tweeted again: I will be announce my new running mate later this week, hash tag make America great again."

"Isn't he going to be in New Jersey this week?" Barry asked.

"He's actually got a stop scheduled for here in Riverdale on Thursday," Dilton replied.

"Ugh, really? I'm going to have to make myself scarce that day," Cheryl said.

"Why?" Archie asked.

"Because those haters that he attracts will be out in full force," Cheryl replied. "And the last thing I want is to get drawn into a fight with them, because that can only go badly."

"Hmm, that makes sense," Archie said. "Say I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"Can you tell me who the Flash is?" Archie asked.

Across the table Barry began coughing as he choked on a piece of food.

"You alright?" Jughead asked him patting his back.

"I'm good, just surprised by Archie's question," Barry answered.

"Why? I mean you do know who he is right?" Archie asked Cheryl.

"Yeah I do," Cheryl said. "But he wears that masked hood of his for a reason. He doesn't want people to know who he is."

"But why? You don't hide your identity," Archie said.

"I don't, but I wish I could," Cheryl said. "Nothing good comes from everyone knowing you're a super hero. It makes you a target for all sorts of different things; it's kind of like being a celebrity where you get the fame but not the fortune."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense," Archie admitted. "Still it would be kind of cool to know who the Flash is. Or that new Green Lantern girl, she looked pretty hot."

Cheryl elbowed Archie in the ribs.

"Ow, what the hell!" Archie exclaimed.

"You're here with Betty," Cheryl scolded him.

"It's alright Cheryl, I mean I'm not as cool the Green Lantern," Betty said.

"You're plenty cool yourself Betty," Ginger said. "Beside I'm pretty sure you're not the Green Lantern's type Archie."

"How do you know that?" Archie asked indignantly.

"Call it… Lesbian intuition," Ginger replied.

"Oh… well that would be disappointing," Archie said.

They finished their meal and Archie then got up to leave and Betty got up as well.

"You know today was pretty fun," Archie said. "We should do something again soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Betty agreed. "How about bowling on Tuesday?"

"That sounds fun," Archie said. "Barry, Sheila do you want to come too? Make it a double date?"

"Yeah we'd love to," Sheila replied.

"Wouldn't miss it," Barry added.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Archie asked Betty.

"No that's alright," Betty replied. "I'm going to stay here with my friends for a bit, I'll catch a ride with one of them or I'll just walk."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," Archie said.

The two of them paused awkwardly not sure how to end the date. They then gave each other a friendly hug and then Archie left.

"Friendly hug, even I know that's a lame ending to a date," Jughead said.

"Yeah well, a lame date deserved a lame ending," Betty grumbled as she sat down. "Hopefully bowling on Tuesday goes better."

"I don't see how it can go worse," Dilton chimed in.

"But going to the Founder's Lodge wasn't all that bad," Betty said. "I found out something really interesting while reading the journal of Mary Munroe."

"Oh, what did you find?" Ginger asked.

"Well I'm not certain but I have a feeling that my parents, and I mean my biological Kryptonian parents, may have visited Earth in 1774," Betty replied.

"You're kidding," Barry said.

"Nope, Mary had a journal entry where she mentioned meeting to 'angels' who could move faster than the eye could see and that their names were Zoriel and Allara. She described being in a room that reminds me of my own fortress up in the Arctic." Betty said.

"Why would your parents have come here?" Dilton asked.

"I don't know," Betty replied. "I was going to make a trip up to the Fortress to ask them."

"What do you mean ask them?" Sheila inquired.

"The ship came with these imprints of their memories or something like that," Betty tried to explain. "There are these holograms of them in the fortress and it's basically like having a conversation with them."

"That would be kind of weird," Barry said.

"Well why don't you come with me and see," Betty suggested.

"Me?" Barry asked.

"Well you're the only one that can keep up with me," Betty replied. "I'd invite the others but it's kind of a long trip and there aren't any planes that fly there."

"Okay," Barry agreed. "When do you want to go?"

"I wouldn't mind if we could go tonight," Betty said. "That I have a bunch of time to show you around the place and we can still be back tomorrow."

"How big is this fortress?" Cheryl asked.

"It's enormous," Betty replied. "It's going to take me some time to find things to fill it with. Don't worry I'll take you and Ginger there some time too."

"You know if I hadn't seen you just plan a date with Archie I'd think you were trying to two-time me Betty," Sheila said jokingly.

"No boy will ever come between us Sheila," Betty promised.

"Well I wouldn't mind having you two girls on either side of me," Barry commented.

Sheila punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Barry complained.

"I'm going to head home and let my parents know what's going on," Betty said. "I'll meet you out at the farm and we can leave from there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Barry agreed.

"See you there then," Betty said as she left the restaurant.

* * *

 _Find out what happens when Trump comes to Riverdale soon, and who his new Vice Presidential candidate will be. Please Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Betty and Barry arrived at Ellesmere Island up in the Canadian Arctic where her fortress was. It was located in the side of a snow covered hill and the only sign it existed was a door that seemed out of place. Even though it was almost 10:00 pm it was still daylight out because of how far north the island was.

"Jeez it's summer and it's frigging freezing," Barry chattered as he held himself and shivered.

"Really? Huh I didn't notice," Betty replied.

"Well let's get inside, it's warm in there right?" Barry asked.

Barry went to open the door but it didn't budge.

"This door locked or something?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, but the key's right here," Betty replied.

She knelt down and lifted up a rock to reveal a key that was a rather yellowish metallic colour. Betty picked it up and held it out to Barry.

"Here," Betty said as she offered it to Barry.

Barry took the key and he immediately dropped it to the ground.

"What the hell," Barry exclaimed.

He tried to pick the key up but it felt so heavy he couldn't move. Betty chuckled as she watched him struggle. She then the grabbed the key and picked it up herself.

"This key is made of something called dwarf star material," Betty explained. "It's incredibly dense so that this small key actually weighs several tons."

"That's insane," Barry said. "I mean that should be physically impossible."

"I don't really understand it myself," Betty said. "But I don't want just anybody walking in here."

"Can you maybe explain this inside?" Barry asked. "I'm freezing here."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Betty apologized as she unlocked the door and opened it.

She let Barry in and then put the key back. As she turned around she heard a blaring alarm.

"Intruder, Intruder!"

"Betty, what's going on?" Barry asked nervously.

"Stand down!" Betty ordered. "He's with me!"

Just then a robot that was sort of a floating ball with a head that looked a bit like the intake of a supercharger and too skinny arms approached.

"Oh Kara Zor-El you have returned," the robot said.

"I told you to call me Betty," Betty chastised the robot. "Now shut off the alarm, Barry here is with me he's my friend."

"Yes Kara," the robot responded much to Betty's frustration, it then looked at Barry. "My apologies Mister Allen; Betty has not given us a visitor list."

"You didn't tell me that I had to," Betty said with annoyance. "I figured the lock would keep everyone out."

"You look cold Mister Allen, would you like a hot beverage?" the robot asked Barry.

"Um, sure," Barry agreed.

Beside him Betty snickered. A moment later a second robot appeared holding a mug which it handed to Barry. Barry took a sip and then looked at Betty with a confused expression.

"This is just hot water!" Barry exclaimed.

"Well what were you expecting?" Betty asked.

"I dunno, coffee, tea, hot chocolate," Barry replied.

"You're talking about a pair of alien robots that know more about Kryptonian customs than they do Earth customs," Betty said.

"Fair enough," Barry admitted. "Although you never told us that you had robots."

"Well the robots are actually the ship," Betty said. "It sort of split apart and turned into them. It's kind of hard to explain since I don't really understand it myself."

"Huh, and how about this uh, Fortress of Solitude?" Barry asked.

"Fortress of Solitude, hmm interesting name for it," Betty said. "It sort of grew out of a crystal that was in the ship; again hard to explain it's one of those you had to see it things."

"Well I can see the end result," Barry said as he looked around. "This is pretty impressive, although the décor is rather sparse."

"Hello Barry Allen," a female voice.

"Jesus… damnit fuck!" Barry cursed as he spun around to see a blonde woman standing behind him dressed in white and pink robes with two small pendants that had the same S logo as on Betty's costume.

"Barry, let me introduce you to my birth mother, or at least a sort of AI hologram of her, Alura," Betty introduced with a chuckle.

"This is a hologram?" Barry asked as he reached a hand out towards Alura.

Barry's hand passed right through her as the hologram of Alura smiled at him.

"My apologies for startling you," Alura apologized.

"Whoa this is freaky," Barry commented.

"Did you come here to introduce your friend to us?" Alura asked Betty.

"That's part of the reason for my visit," Betty replied. "But I've got questions for you and Zor-El."

"Kara he is your father," Alura said.

"It's Bet… you know what never mind about that, Hal Cooper is my father. He's the man that raised me," Betty said. "But I don't want to start this argument again."

"Very well what did you come here to ask?" Alura inquired.

"I read the journal of a woman named Mary Munroe back from 1774," Betty said. "It was pretty interesting she talked about meeting two apparent angels named Zoriel and Allara, sound familiar."

Alura stood with a small smile on her face but said nothing.

"No, not going to answer? Where's Zor-El?" Betty asked.

"Hello Kara," a man's voice said.

"God damnit!" Barry exclaimed again as he spun around in fright to see a dark haired man behind him.

"Barry, this is my birth father, Zor-El," Betty introduced.

"He's a hologram too, right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, the real Zor-El died," Betty replied. "Of course I have a question about that. How long ago, in Earth Years, was Krypton destroyed?"

Neither Alura nor Zor-El answered for a long moment. Finally Zor-El spoke.

"Krypton was destroyed in the year 1775 by this planet's calendar," Zor-El said.

"1775? Jeez Betty that makes you, like… 241 years old!" Barry exclaimed.

"So it took 224 years for the ship to travel from Krypton to Earth?" Betty asked.

"Because you were an infant the ship was unable to travel at light speed, although it could go close, as it could cause development issues," Alura said. "Krypton was located 194 light years from Earth."

"Okay, but back to my original question, were the _Angels_ that Mary Munroe met you two?" Betty inquired.

"Yes, we were," Zor-El replied.

"And what were you doing on Earth? I thought you were confined to Krypton," Betty demanded angrily.

"We were supposed to be on Krypton, my brother Jor-El and his wife covered for us as we made a quick visit here to Earth," Zor-El answered.

"At the time I had just become pregnant with you," Alura added.

"Well why did you just stay here?" Betty asked.

"We were still working on trying to save Krypton," Zor-El replied.

"But we knew that if we couldn't save it, well we needed there to be a place for you to go," Alura explained.

"A place for her to go, what does that mean?" Barry asked.

"We came to earth because a probe had detected life forms that greatly resembled Kryptonians and we thought perhaps this would be a good place to send you to live," Zor-El told Betty.

"Mary Munroe was one of the humans we encountered when we landed on the planet to study them in more detail," Alura replied. "We learned that she was unable to conceive properly so we decided to fix that. However in doing so because we were using Kryptonian medical equipment her DNA was resequenced with latent Kryptonian DNA, specifically mine."

"Latent Kryptonian DNA… what does that mean?" Betty asked.

"It means that if you were to have intercourse with one of the descendants of Mary Munroe you would most likely conceive a fully Kryptonian child," Zor-El replied.

"Is that even possible?" Betty asked.

"Totally," Barry answered. "Scientists on Earth here are doing it to bring back extinct species like the Buffalo and they might even be able to do it with the woolly mammoth. So since you're fully Kryptonian it would totally be possible."

"That's just…" Betty said and trailed off. "Technically I'm a member of the Munroe family and they're also my descendants… god this is so confusing."

"Are you sure it's not just dementia setting in?" Barry asked jokingly.

Betty glared at him angrily.

"What? You're the 241 year old," Barry responded.

Betty clenched her fist and raised it causing Barry to flinch but she then lowered her fist and did nothing.

"Thanks, mom, dad," Betty said the words feeling odd. "This has been… awkward but informative."

"Will you be staying the night?" Alura asked. "CX-1 and CX-2 have prepared quarters for you and your friend."

"Oh, I've always wanted to spend a night in the arctic," Barry said.

"You have?" Betty asked him in surprise.

"Well no not really," Barry replied. "But staying in an alien dwelling in the arctic, no human has ever done that before… that I know of."

"Fine sure," Betty said throwing her hands up. "I guess it is getting kind of late. We can head back in the morning."

"Awesome!" Barry exclaimed clapping his hands.

* * *

"Rise and shine," Betty said as she poked Barry.

Barry was sleeping on what served as a bed. It was a strange crystal structure with oddly soft crystals on top to lie on. There were no blankets but the crystals actually seemed to warm up as needed. It had taken Barry quite a while to fall asleep just because of how strange it all was.

"Ugh… do I have to get up?" Barry asked.

"You don't have to," Betty replied. "But if you don't I'll leave you here and you won't be able to get out until I come back."

"You're kidding, right?" Barry groaned.

"Could you pick up that key?" Betty asked.

Grumbling with annoyance Barry slowly got to his feet. One of the robots was floating behind Betty holding a mug that it offered to Barry

"I hope that's not hot water again," Barry said.

"No it's coffee," Betty replied.

Barry took the mug and took a sip.

"Whoa, that's strong," he said.

"Yeah well I told CX-1 you needed it strong to wake yourself up," Betty said. "Come on let's go, I'm sure the others are eager to hear back from us."

As they were heading to the door they were met by Alura.

"Be careful Kara," Alura warned her. "There is a growing movement against people like you and your friend."

"I know," Betty said.

"I fear something catastrophic will happen quite soon," Alura stated ominously.

"No offense but you're a hologram, how can you have a feeling?" Barry asked.

"Zor-El and I are able to process much of the various traffic of this world's internet as you call it," Alura responded. "I am perhaps more aware of what's going on the than any person or computer on this world."

"Okay, we'll be careful," Betty said.

The two of them left the fortress and as Barry stepped outside he began shivering once more.

"God I forgot how cold it was!" he complained.

"Oh quit your bitching," Betty scoffed. "We'll be back somewhere warmer in five minutes or less."

The two of them then took off south heading for home.

* * *

Sheila, Jughead, Cheryl, Ginger and Dilton were all gathered at the barn when Betty and Barry returned.

"Hey you're back!" Sheila exclaimed upon seeing them as she got up to hug Barry.

"Yep, I have to say that was interesting," Barry commented. "I mean I got to meet Betty's parents, or well holograms of them. You would have liked it Dilton it was very Star Trek."

"So what did you learn from your parents?" Dilton asked.

"Well…" Betty began.

"We learned that Betty is 241 years old," Barry interrupted. "And… ow!"

Barry rubbed his arm where Betty had hit him.

"You'll heal," Betty said. "Anyway we also learned that my parents actually did come to earth and were the angels that Mary Munroe had claimed to see."

"So why did they come to Earth?" Ginger asked.

"It was part of a contingency plan if they were unable to save Krypton," Betty replied. "They encountered Mary Munroe who they, well abducted I guess. Anyway they discovered she was unable to have kids so they fixed that but it left her with latent Kryptonian DNA; my mother's specifically."

"Wait are you saying that your family is actually related to you?" Cheryl asked. "That you're actually a great… I don't know how many times aunt, to your own mother."

Betty didn't reply and just crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned.

"You've got that right there Cheryl," Dilton said. "She'd probably be about a fifteen times great aunt, obvious if we look up the family tree we can get and accurate…"

"Okay enough!" Betty shouted as she waved her arms around emphatically.

"Look Betty we're just having some fun," Barry said as he patted her on the back. "Admittedly at your expense, but come on, who else do we know that's older than America?"

Betty grumbled as she sat down on the couch.

"Now what Betty failed to tell us was that not only does she have hologram AI's of her parents, she also has two robots!" Barry said.

As Barry told the others about his own experiences at the fortress Betty sat back and thought about the warning that Alura had given her. She knew about the rising hatred, she'd seen it first hand on the first day of school and with Republican Presidential candidate Donald Trump coming to Riverdale in the coming week that hatred was likely to get intensified. Betty realized things could get rather hairy in the near future.

* * *

 _A bit of a transitional chapter, next chapter Trump will make his appearance in Riverdale and we'll see what mayhem comes with him. Please Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It was Tuesday evening and Betty and Archie along with Barry and Sheila were at the bowling alley. It had been a rather trying couple of days at school; even the halls of Riverdale High were not immune to the hatred and vitriol that was being spawned by this election campaign. Betty was hoping for an evening of fun, unsullied by politics.

"You know I've never really understood why bowling shoes have to be so ugly," Sheila commented as she put her rentals on.

"Or why we have to wear them," Archie added.

"Well the idea behind bowling shoes is they don't have any tread and they're a soft sole that lets you slide on the wood without scuffing or marking it up," Barry explained.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," Archie said as he looked at the bottom of his bowling shoes.

"They still could make them less ugly," Sheila said.

"Yeah but by being so ugly people are less likely to steal them," Betty stated.

"Touché," Sheila conceded. "You wouldn't catch me giving these to my worst enemy to wear."

"Do you even have a worst enemy Sheila?" Barry asked.

"Yes, morning Sheila; she's a monster," Sheila replied.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Archie asked.

"Let's go alphabetically," Barry suggested. "So you, then me, then Betty and then Sheila."

"I was going to say ladies first, but that works," Archie agreed.

"I don't really care," Betty said.

"Me neither," Sheila responded.

"Okay," Archie said.

The others watched as he went up and checked the balls testing their weight before he picked one. He then stood getting ready to throw.

"Man Archie has such a cute butt, you're lucky Betty," Sheila commented.

Betty hadn't been looking there but after Sheila's comment Archie's butt was the only thing Betty could focus on. She didn't even notice when Archie bowled a strike.

"Yes!" Archie exclaimed as he jumped up and raised his arms.

"That was great," Betty said.

"I know, I'm off to a killer start," Archie said.

It was only then that Betty noticed Archie had bowled a strike.

"Oh… yeah! Great, uh throw," Betty congratulated him.

Beside her Sheila could only chuckle knowing full well what had just happened.

Barry went up next and on his first ball he left himself with the dread seven ten split. On his second throw however Barry managed to pick up the spare, the seven pin taking a crazy ricochet to knock over the ten.

"Holy crap that was amazing!" Archie congratulated Barry.

"It's all in the wrist," Barry explained.

Betty however knew better and she leaned over to Barry.

"Use your speed like that again and your next ball ends up in the gutter," Betty warned him in a whisper so Archie couldn't hear.

Betty then stepped up and on her first throw knocked over six pins and on her second throw she was able to pick up the spare herself.

"Nice frame Betty," Archie congratulated her with a high-five.

Sheila was next and she looked really awkward as she selected a ball and even as she lined up. But the Sheila bowled a perfect strike with and amazing curve much to the amazement of Archie, Betty and Barry.

"What, girl can't have a hobby?" Sheila asked as she made her way back to her seat.

"Wait a minute, so that stuff about bowling shoes?" Barry asked.

"Oh they're still ugly as hell," Sheila replied.

She then reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of blue and pink bowling shoes of her own that were a lot more stylish then the rental ones.

"That's why I have these," Sheila said as she began taking the rental shoes off to the put her own on.

"Oh, Sheila is a ringer!" Archie exclaimed. "I hope you didn't make a bet with her Barry."

Barry looked desperately at Betty for help.

"If you made a bet with her that's your problem," Betty stated raising her hands to absolve herself of any part in this.

"Oh he bet me alright," Sheila said. "Barry has to introduce me to his parents this weekend if I win."

"He hasn't already?" Betty asked.

"But what if Barry wins?" Archie inquired.

"No he hasn't," Sheila responded. "And if Barry does somehow manage to win, then he gets to pick the next movie that we see."

"You know this bet really seems kind of unfair for me," Barry said.

"Why are you embarrassed to introduce me to your parents?" Sheila asked glaring at him.

"No!" Barry responded.

"Next game we should play teams," Archie said. "I'm with Sheila."

"Let's finish this one first," Betty said.

They continued bowling. They were each on their final frame, Sheila had managed to bowl eight strikes and one spare with a game that would be the envy of pro bowlers and Archie himself had bowled a respectable game with 5 strike and three spares. Betty and Barry both had lower scores because neither was using the powers to cheat.

As Archie was getting up to start bowling his final frame, Jughead, Dilton, Cheryl and Ginger all arrived to start playing on the lane adjacent to theirs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Betty asked slightly accusingly.

"Well I felt like having some chilli cheese fries," Jughead replied. "And Ginger said that the bowling alley had the best chilli cheese fries in town. And she's right."

Betty looked at the heaping pile of chilli cheese fries that Jughead was carrying. It certainly did smell good from where she was. However she was pretty sure that Ginger and Cheryl were simply using Jughead's appetite as an excuse to come spy on the double date.

"Hey how about we do teams once we finished this game?" Archie suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Cheryl agreed. "Boys versus girls?"

"Nah, how about newcomers against those already here?" Archie responded.

"Oh he wants to play with Betty, how cute," Ginger said.

Betty was pretty sure that Archie wanted Sheila on his team, but she wasn't about to correct Ginger.

"Okay we'll do that," Cheryl agreed.

Archie finished up his final frame getting a spare then a strike. Barry then went a scored a nine. Betty picked up a spare before accidently throwing a gutter ball when he ball didn't curve in time. Sheila then went up and threw three straight strikes to finish her game.

"That's my girl!" Barry congratulated her.

Cheryl, Ginger and Jughead were all in shock. However Dilton didn't seem surprised at all.

"Just two hundred seventy-eight?" Dilton asked Sheila as he looked at the score sheet.

"Well I didn't bring my own ball, I'm using one of the alley's; and that's just a warm up," Sheila replied.

"Wait a second, you knew Sheila was a good bowler?" Cheryl asked.

"Of course, we were in the junior bowling league together for years," Dilton replied.

"Wait a second…" Betty said.

She wandered back towards the entrance where there was a trophy case and several pictures on the wall. She grabbed one and brought it back and showed it to the others.

"How did we miss this?" Betty asked.

She pointed at one particular person in the picture which was a 12 year-old Sheila sitting next to a 12 year-old Dilton.

"That picture is five years old," Sheila complained. "That's when I still had braces."

"To be fair I don't know what Sheila looked like five years ago," Barry said.

"I can't say I really remember either," Archie admitted. "Although I vaguely remember the braces."

"I knew," Jughead piped up. "But Sheila had me sworn to secrecy."

"Can we just start the match?" Sheila asked, a little embarrassed over all the attention that she was getting.

"Yeah, yeah," Barry agreed. "I mean you guys have Dilton and he's got to be pretty good too right?"

"I'm 'pretty good'," Dilton agreed. "Although Sheila has bowled more perfect games than me."

"Well it's what twenty-seven to twenty-one?" Sheila asked.

"Twenty-two," Dilton corrected her.

"Okay so each team has a ringer," Archie said. "This should be a fair match, although Cheryl can't use her strength."

"Come on bowling is about more than strength," Cheryl protested.

"Tell me you can't throw that bowling ball like a baseball and knock all those pins down?" Archie asked.

"Well I haven't tried, but yeah I guess I could," Cheryl admitted.

"Well no doing that," Archie said.

"Alright, but let's make it interesting, losing team buys the snacks for the winners," Cheryl suggested.

"You're on," Archie agreed.

They then started the match. The two teams ended up being rather evenly matched and in the end Archie, Betty, Barry and Sheila won by just twelve pins. Betty and her team were high fiving each other when suddenly…

"What are you doing hanging out with a bunch of nerds Archie?" someone asked.

They all turned to see Reggie Mantle along with Brandon and George two members of the football team. All three of them were wearing Donald Trump merchandise.

"What do you want Reggie?" Archie asked.

"I want to know when you became so lame," Reggie responded.

"If anybody is lame Reggie it's you," Ginger said.

"Shut up you fucking dyke," Reggie responded. "I bet you pee standing up."

At that Cheryl stood up and got in Reggie's face.

"Oh are you going to beat me up?" Reggie asked her. "Yeah if you didn't have those powers you wouldn't even dare think about it."

Betty noticed that Brandon and George both had their phones out and they were recording everything.

"I wouldn't need powers to beat you up," Cheryl replied. "I could have kicked your ass before I got these powers."

Reggie responded by snatching Cheryl's drink away from her and then powering it on her head.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about that?" Reggie asked. "You gonna go cry to your little lesbian girlfriend?"

Cheryl went to attack Reggie but Betty quickly interjected. She had to use all of her strength to hold Cheryl back.

"He's trying to goad you," Betty said quietly in Cheryl's ear. "He's got his friends recording it, he wants to make you look bad."

"You know Reggie, Cheryl could press charges against you for assault for what you just did," Barry told Reggie.

"Get lost nerd," Reggie said shoving Barry to the ground.

Suddenly Archie stepped in and dropped Reggie to the ground with a straight right. Brandon and George went to attack Archie but Reggie motioned them back.

"At least I know who's side you're on," Reggie said to Archie.

Brandon and George helped Reggie to his feet. Reggie turned to walk away but then suddenly turned back around and punched Archie in the face. Cheryl quickly grabbed Reggie and pulled him away holding him in the air by his shirt his feet dangling a foot off the ground.

"You and your little goons need to get out of here," Cheryl said.

She dropped Reggie to the ground and he landed on his feet with a bit of a stumbled.

"Come on let's get out of here," Reggie said to Brandon and George.

"Are you alright Archie?" Betty asked checking on him.

"Yeah, Reggie punches like a gir… or um, child?" Archie said as he looked at Cheryl.

"Nice save," Cheryl said.

"Yeah if he hit like you I'd probably be dead," Archie joked. "But what was Reggie even doing here."

"I think it's pretty obvious," Ginger said. "He was trying to start something so those goons could record it and make Cheryl look bad."

"They might be able to use that bit at the end where you grabbed Reggie," Sheila mentioned to Cheryl.

"Oh god I hope not," Cheryl moaned. "Especially after Betty held me back earlier."

"Yeah, how did you manage to do that?" Archie asked Betty.

"Um, I knew Cheryl wouldn't hurt me," Betty lied.

"Yeah, if I killed Betty I'd have to move back in with my parents," Cheryl joked.

"You know we should come back here on Thursday when that stupid Trump rally is going on," Archie suggested. "I mean there's no school that day so why not?"

"Won't the place be closed?" Barry asked.

"Yeah but my friend Trevor works here and he can get us in, as long as we don't steal any food or anything," Archie replied.

"Well that takes away from the fun," Jughead complained.

"I can't," Betty said. "Bobbi wants me to cover the Trump rally for the school newspaper."

"Ugh you're actually going to that hate fest?" Ginger asked.

"Not willingly," Betty replied.

"Let's stop talking about such a depressing subject, and start another game. We can do boys versus girls this time," Barry suggested.

They then went about bowling another game.

* * *

It was Thursday and Betty was at the Trump rally, as much as she didn't want to be there. Barry had come with Betty just in case. The rally was being held at Pickens Park and as was to be expected the crowd was made up largely of white people and there was also about a two to one male to female ratio.

There was an anti-Trump rally taking place down at the beach just six blocks away. Ginger and Cheryl had taken up a position in between the two rallies just in case a riot broke, as had been the case at several Trump rallies already. As Betty looked around she saw people wearing T-shirts that said _All Lives Matter_ , _Makes America Great Again_ and the newest _Make America Safe Again_. There was a palpable bigoted energy in the air.

The rally started and several people that Betty didn't really know came up and spoke. However the next person up Betty did know, it was Reggie Mantle's father Richard, or Ricky as he preferred to go by. Ricky was the owner of the Riverdale Gazette, the town newspaper which had taken an extremely pro-Trump stance in the past year.

Ricky said a few things to sort of pump up Donald Trump and then he introduced the man himself and Donald Trump came out on stage to thunderous applause from the audience. Betty had to admit she was kind of shocked. It was the sort of cheering that one would expect for a rock star or a pro athlete, not a politician. But then again Trump himself was a reality TV star with his show the Apprentice.

"Thank you! Thank you, I have to say it is good to be here," Donald said as he waved his hands around, which Betty noted looked on the small side.

"It has been a very difficult past five days, ever since Muslim terrorist tried to kill my running mate Mike Pence," Donald continued.

"I can't believe he's saying that," Barry said to Betty. "The NTSB just yesterday ruled out any sabotage or explosives in their investigation."

"But Muslim terrorist are just one of the problems that our country is face," Donald stated. "With the help of Crooked Hillary, companies are sending our jobs overseas to China and Mexico. Other countries are laughing at us. But there is one other threat that hits very close to home for you people of Riverdale; and that is the rise of these vigilantes and people with powers."

That brought a cheer from the audience.

"Crime is out of control and we've got people trying to take it into their own hands, and people with powers causing damage to our property," Donald said. "Well when I am president that is going to end!"

"You know what's scary, is that while he's overstating the problem he's not entirely incorrect," Betty said to Barry.

Barry nodded in agreement.

"Now you've already heard about my wall. It's going to be the best wall, it's going to be great. The Chinese will have to rename their wall because of how great my wall will be, it's true. Well I am here to tell you that I am going not only am I going to build that wall but I'm going to enact a law. It is going to be a great law. The best, it's true." Donald stated. "This law will make it illegal to be a vigilante or have super powers. And I'm going to create a new agency to enforce it. They will be made up of the best people, they will have the best weapons and they will make America Safe Again!"

The crowd roared its approval.

"And to help me implement this, I've brought in a new running mate; somebody who knows a thing or two about this sort of thing; Hermione Lodge!" Donald announced.

The crowd cheered as Hermione Lodge came out onto stage but in the audience Betty and Barry were dumbstruck. They watched as she shook hands and hugged Donald before taking the podium.

"Thank you Riverdale for that warm welcome," Hermione said. "I am honoured that Donald has chosen me to be his new running mate after the unfortunate event that beset Governor Pence. Now I may not have the same political experience but if there is one thing I know from being married to Hiram Lodge it is about people with powers and how to stop them."

"That doesn't even make sense," Barry said confused.

"Together Donald and I are going to make all of you safe, and we will make America great again!" Hermione declared.

The crowd roared with approval.

"This is just mindless rhetoric," Betty complained.

"Be sure to put that in your article," Barry said.

"You know I will," Betty said. "I mean there is no way that…"

Betty stopped mid-sentence as she and Jughead both looked up on the stage. A strange grey swirling portal had appeared and a man that looked to be Hispanic emerged from it dressed in body armor and carrying an assault rifle before the portal vanished. Before anyone could react he had the gun pointed at Hermione.

"We have to do something," Barry said.

Betty nodded and it a split second the two had changed to their costumes and were running towards the stage. However just as they reached the stage a second portal suddenly opened in front of them and they vanished into it.

* * *

Ginger and Cheryl had been waiting nearby when they had heard the panicked screams. They had been flying towards the park when they saw Betty and Barry vanish into the portal.

"Where did they go?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know!" Cheryl replied panicked as she looked around.

On the stage security fired at the mysterious man. They hit him in his armour but he was able to get away by creating another portal.

"Shit, now what?" Ginger asked.

Cheryl looked down at the chaos going on below on the stage. She noticed that Hermione Lodge seemed to be remarkably calm despite her near death experience.

"Let's keep an eye on her," Cheryl said pointing at Hermione. "Something isn't right here."

* * *

Hermione Lodge was being led away from the stage to her awaiting limousine. She got in and sat down.

"Hello," a male voice said.

Hermione looked up to see a young dark haired man sitting in her limousine.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

"Reggie Mantle," he introduced himself.

"The son of Ricky the owner of the Gazette?" Hermione asked.

"The one in the same," Reggie replied.

"So what are you doing in my limousine?" Hermione inquired.

"I have some information that you might find useful," Reggie answered.

"What sort of information?" Hermione asked.

"I know who this new hero the Green Lantern is," Reggie replied. "And I can help you discredit her."

Hermione was quiet and considered Reggie for a moment.

"You're clearly a very resourceful young man," Hermione said. "I mean you did manage to get into my limousine. I think I might have a position for you working for me."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," Reggie said with a smile.

* * *

Betty and Barry emerged from the portal and came to a rest in a grassy area. As they looked out they saw large city before them.

"Is… is this New York?" Betty asked.

"I think so, that looks like the Empire State Building, and the Chrysler building but… are those the Twin Towers? Did we go back in time?" Barry exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Betty replied.

"Why do you say that?" Barry asked.

"Because that's not the Statue of Liberty behind us," Betty responded as she pointed.

Barry turned around to look and saw that it wasn't the Statue of Liberty, but the statue of some other woman and it was a lot more sexualized than the Statue of Liberty with large breasts and was scantily clad.

"Then where the hell are we?" Barry asked rather confused.

* * *

 _Who is this mysterious Hispanic man and where did he send Betty and Barry? And will they be able to get home? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Betty and Barry looked up at the huge statue of that should have been the Statue of Liberty but wasn't.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Barry asked.

"No, should she?" Betty responded.

"I don't think so," Barry replied. "I just thought maybe, I dunno she looked like someone you recognized."

"You know it kind of looks like this statue was made out of the Statue of Liberty," Betty commented as she took a closer look.

Just then they heard the sound of guns being racked. Betty and Barry turned around to see about fifteen men and women all dressed in black body armour with masks that completely hid their faces pointing guns at them.

"You have defiled the sacred statue of the Supreme Goddess Empress Nama," one of them said. "Prepare to be executed."

"Wait, executed?" Barry asked in shock.

"Run, Barry, Run!" Betty exclaimed.

The two of them took off, as the soldiers opened fire. The bullets flew through empty space crashing into the side of the statue's pedestal. Meanwhile Betty and Barry were running full speed across the water into New York, coming to a stop in Battery Park on the southern tip of Manhattan. There were dozens of people all clad in plain khaki coloured clothing just staring at them.

"Okay this place is definitely not our world," Barry said.

"Blasphemers!" somebody shouted.

Suddenly all sorts of garbage was thrown in their directions. Betty and Barry ran off at high speed once again this time coming to a stop in a narrow alley way out of sight from anybody.

"Something is not right here," Betty said as she leaned up against the wall.

"No, it's like they're all mind controlled or something," Barry agreed.

"And who is this Supreme Goddess Empress Nama?" Betty asked. "I mean doesn't that name sound I dunno, like something an egomaniacal dictator would use?"

"Yeah, kind of like the crazy titles that the Kim family of North Korea gives themselves," Barry replied.

"Well we need to figure out what's what around here," Betty said.

"Yeah well we also need to try to blend in," Barry suggested. "I think that should be what we do first."

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to get home?" Betty asked.

"So far everybody we've seen has either shot at us or thrown garbage," Barry answered. "I think finding some clothes so that we fit in is a good start."

"Okay fair point, but then what?" Betty inquired.

"I've got no idea how we're going to get home," Barry replied. "So I think we should try and figure out what the deal is with this place."

"Yeah, you're right," Betty agreed. "Hopefully Cheryl and Ginger and the others are trying to figure out a way to get us back home, maybe tracking that guy down."

* * *

Veronica Lodge threw the remote control at the TV cracking the glass.

"Honey what's wrong?" her husband Maxwell asked.

"My mother is Trump's running mate," Veronica replied. "Trump, the guy running on a whole bunch of anti this, that and the next thing platforms; including super powers. Which kind of goes against what you and I are working on."

"Well perhaps with her in office we can offer our services to help the…" Maxwell started to say.

"No," Veronica cut him off. "No, I'm not going to work for my mother. But I know that's what she wanted. That whole scene there was a set up."

"A set up?" Maxwell asked.

"That guy in the body armour, he used to be a patient at Belle Reeve." Veronica replied. "Francisco Ramon, although he prefers Cisco. I never personally met him but I read his file, he had the ability to create these portals, or wormholes would be a more accurate term I would think. My mother must have gotten him to do that."

"You think she paid him?" Maxwell inquired.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Veronica answered. "That's not my mother's way. She's probably blackmailing him somehow."

"Well what are you going to do?" Maxwell asked.

Veronica thought for a moment as she stared at the cracked TV screen, and then she smiled.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Veronica replied.

* * *

Cheryl was at the barn along with Jughead, Sheila and Dilton. Ginger was keeping an eye on Hermione Lodge for now.

"We've got to figure out what happened to Barry and Betty," Cheryl said as she paced nervously back and forth.

"Well obviously they ended up teleported somewhere," Jughead said.

"I know that!" Cheryl said frustrated as she tipped one of the couches over in anger. "But where? They can both travel around the world in a few hours; you'd think they'd be back by now. What if he teleported them to the moon? I mean they could be lying dead next to Neil Armstrong's first step."

"Actually Neil Armstrong's first step probably got filled in by the exhaust when the ascent stage of the lander…" Dilton started to say but stopped midsentence when Cheryl shot him a withering glare.

"What am I going to do?" Cheryl asked. "I mean I act like I've got it all together but I rely on those two so much."

Just then Cheryl's phone rang. Cheryl looked at it and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello, who is this?" Cheryl answered it.

"Cheryl Blossom, this is Veronica Lodge," the voice on the other end said.

Cheryl just stared at her phone in stunned silence unsure how to respond.

"Cheryl, are you still there?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah I'm still here," Cheryl replied. "But why are you calling me?"

"Well, I know that you work with the Flash and Supergirl," Veronica said. "You're probably wondering where they've gone."

"Are you telling me that you know where they are?" Cheryl asked angrily.

"No I don't know, but I know who that man was that created the portals," Veronica replied. "His name is Francisco Ramon, he goes by Cisco though. He was one of the experiments at Belle Reeve, although he escaped before I arrived."

"And how exactly does that help me?" Cheryl responded

"Well, I'm willing to bet that Cisco was blackmailed into staging that little display there by my mother," Veronica answered.

"How much?" Cheryl asked.

"Excuse me?" Veronica inquired.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Cheryl clarified.

"Look I'd stake my life on it," Veronica replied.

"Well if I can't track this Cisco down and bring my friends back then you can be assured that I'll be show up to take you up on that," Cheryl threatened.

"I'm not your enemy here, and you don't want me to be," Veronica stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Cheryl asked.

"My mother and Trump getting elected isn't good for you or me," Veronica replied. "But I'm in a tenuous position here; I can't openly act against her. It's a strange world that we Lodges operate in."

"How is your mother being vice president bad for you?" Cheryl inquired curiously.

"Well for starters I just got back a controlling interest in Lodge Corp which I would have to relinquish for ethics reasons," Veronica responded. "But my mother, well she's no mother of the year that's for sure. She's undermined me so many times over the years. I swear she resents the fact that she ever gave birth to me."

"That seems a little harsh," Cheryl said.

"I saw your parents getting interviewed on TV," Veronica said. "They don't seem that great either."

"No they're not," Cheryl admitted. "And I guess after what your father did what you mother claim your mother has done isn't that bad in comparison."

"Well I've told you all I can," Veronica said. "You have to do the rest."

"Wait," Cheryl said, but the phone went dead.

She looked to see Sheila, Jughead and Dilton all looking at her.

"What was that?" Sheila asked.

"That… was Veronica Lodge," Cheryl said still a bit shocked herself as to whom she had just been conversing with.

"You mean the Veronica Lodge, as in the daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge?" Jughead asked.

"Well that's who she claimed to be at least," Cheryl replied.

"So, I heard you mention someone named Cisco," Dilton pried.

"Yes, Francisco Ramon; apparently he was a Belle Reeve experiment," Cheryl explained. "Obviously with those powers of his he could escape easily. Veronica thinks that her mother blackmailed him into staging that attack on Trump's rally."

"It definitely seemed staged," Jughead said. "With what little I saw him do he could easily have killed Trump and Hermione and escaped before anybody could have done anything."

"How are we supposed to figure out how Hermione is blackmailing him?" Sheila asked. "Barry and Betty could be trapped somewhere and in a lot of danger."

"I've got an idea," Dilton said.

Dilton took out his phone and made a call.

"Hey Tim, it's Dilton," Dilton said. "I'm guessing you saw what happened at the Trump rally? Yeah, we're going to need your help."

* * *

Betty and Barry had managed to find some clothes and were now wandering the streets of New York. As they did they passed by a homeless man who was fast asleep. He had a hat that was filled with change and a few small bills. Using his speed Barry grabbed a bill and couple coins.

"Take a look at this," Barry said holding the bill out.

"Did you steal this?" Betty asked.

"I'll give it back, just look at it first," Barry said.

Betty looked the bill over. It was a one dollar bill, but not one she was familiar with. The person in the middle of the bill wasn't George Washington, it was the same woman as from the statue. Beneath her portrait it said "Nama". Betty flipped it over, instead of _In God We Trust_ on the back it read _In Supreme Goddess Empress Nama We Trust_.

"What the hell?" Betty mumbled.

She had the bill back to Barry and looked at the coins. The coins had the side profile of this Supreme Goddess Empress Nama on them.

"We need to figure out who this Nama person is," Barry said. "Maybe a trip to the library?"

"I mean I can't think of anywhere else," Betty agreed with a shrug.

"Alright well, I believe that the main branch of the New York City Library is just a few blocks from here," Barry said. "Race you?"

Betty looked around at all of the people on the street.

"Um, maybe we should try and keep a low profile, not use our powers," Betty suggested.

"Well alright, but we don't have any money to take the subway or a cab," Barry said.

"We can just walk," Betty said. "I'm sure Ginger and Cheryl are working on a way to get us home they just need time."

"I sure hope so," Barry agreed.

* * *

Cheryl and Ginger came to a landing in on a road next to a field that was about half-way between Gotham City and Riverdale.

"So this Tim that we're meeting, is he the one from Gotham that came to our school part-way through last year?" Ginger asked. "You never really said back at the barn."

"Actually, yes he is," Cheryl replied.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused, how exactly can he help us?" Ginger asked.

Just then there was the sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance.

"Hold that thought," Cheryl said.

Moments later a motorcycle came racing into view heading towards them before coming to a stop. Ginger let out a gasp as she recognized the rider, or more specifically the outfit he was wearing.

"Wait… you're Batman's sidekick, Robin," Ginger stated. "Tim? What the heck?"

"Hey Cheryl," Tim greeted. "And I take it this is Ginger, the uh, Green Lantern was it?"

"Yeah… oh my god, you're Robin!?" Ginger exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, the third one in fact," Tim replied.

"So then who is Batman?" Ginger asked.

"I can't tell you that," Tim replied.

"Do you know?" Ginger asked Cheryl.

"Nope," Cheryl replied shaking her head. "He doesn't have powers like you or I do so his anonymity is even more important than yours or Betty's or Barry's."

"You're not curious?" Ginger asked.

"Sure, but I understand why Tim isn't saying and I'm not going to pry," Cheryl said.

"Isn't there something a little more urgent we should be doing anyway?" Tim interjected. "Like maybe tracking down this Francisco Ramon character who sent Barry and Betty god knows where?"

"Yes, you're right Tim," Cheryl agreed. "Did you find anything?"

"Of course I did, well Batman helped," Tim replied.

"What did you find?" Cheryl asked.

"Well we hacked into the phone records of Hermione and her aides," Tim replied. "From there looked at every number that they called or texted and then we tracked those numbers."

Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a burner phone. He opened it up and it was programmed with one number.

"This number somehow was able to ping off a tower in Riverdale one minute, and a minute later it's pinging off a tower in Central City." Tim explained. "It's unregistered unsurprisingly."

"Is that possible?" Ginger asked.

"Only two ways I can think of, the first is that you are able to run faster than Barry, and the second is that you can create a portal and go from one place to the other in an instant," Tim replied.

"So, what are you going to do?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm going to call him and try and lure him here," Tim replied. "I need you to hold him."

"Well how do we do that?" Ginger asked.

"With that ring of yours you can create, hard light projections I guess you'd call them; I need you to tightly surround him in one of those," Tim replied.

"I call them constructs, but yeah I can do that," Ginger said.

"What about me?" Cheryl asked.

"Well you're no friend of Hermione, so if he's really being blackmailed by her then you can help talk him into helping us rescue our friends," Tim replied. "But if not; well, feel free to threaten him."

Tim pushed the call button and the phone began ringing.

"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Ginger whispered to Cheryl.

"I have no idea, hopefully Tim's got a backup plan," Cheryl replied.

Just then there was answer on the other end.

"Hello, who is this?" the voice said.

"Francisco Ramon?" Tim asked, his tone sounding slightly menacing.

"Who is this, how did you get this number?" the voice asked nervously.

"We know who you are, what you've done, and what you can do," Tim said. "If you come to a spot just east of the Gouveia Vineyards off I-91 we'd be willing to work out a deal."

Suddenly a grey portal appeared about twenty feet away.

"Ginger get ready," Tim shouted.

A split second later a figure emerged from the portal. Ginger immediately trapped the man in a field of her rings hard-light.

"What the hell!" the man exclaimed.

The three of them approached the man who was trapped where he stood.

"Francisco Ramon?" Tim asked.

"I… hey you're Batman's sidekick, Robin!" the man exclaimed.

"Answer my question, are you Francisco Ramon?" Tim asked angrily.

"Yeah, I… oh my gosh you're that new hero Green Lantern and you're Cheryl Blossom, or do you prefer Wonder Girl?" Francisco asked.

"Only my friends call me Cheryl," Cheryl replied.

"Um, okay, well you guys can call me Cisco," Francisco said.

"Earlier today you attack the Trump Rally in Riverdale," Tim said. "We know Hermione Lodge put you up to it."

"Hermione Lodge? No, I've never met her," Cisco said.

"Okay, well perhaps it was a proxy of hers," Tim said. "Nevertheless…"

"Proxy, no that lunatic that calls himself Phantom is the one that forced me to do that," Cisco said.

Tim was stunned, however Ginger and Cheryl were confused.

"Who's Phantom?" Ginger asked.

"Phantom is an organized crime-lord originally from Europe who's been moving his operations into America," Tim replied. "Batman's been keeping tabs on him; he's got the mob connections like Penguin with the psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies of Joker."

"Yeah well that psychopath has my brother held hostage," Cisco said. "And I'm guessing that you want me to rescue your two friends. Well I'm not helping you until you rescue my brother. And there isn't anybody else who can rescue your friends."

"Why where did you send them?" Cheryl asked.

"To an alternate universe, or a parallel dimension, whatever you want to call it," Cisco replied. "The point is I'm the only one who can bring them back."

"And if we don't help you or friends are trapped there forever?" Ginger asked.

"You got it," Cisco replied.

"Ugh we don't have time for this," Tim muttered in frustration.

"This Phantom is just a man right? So rescuing his brother should be no problem," Cheryl said.

"Yeah, for you guys it should be a breeze," Cisco said.

"How come you haven't just rescued him yourself?" Ginger asked.

"Well I might be able to teleport in, but before I can untie him or anything I'd probably get shot," Cisco replied. "Plus I don't know exactly where he is, just that it's somewhere in New York."

"Well that really narrows it down," Tim grumbled.

"Can't you get Batman to help you with this?" Cisco asked him.

"Batman has problems of his own to deal with in Gotham right now," Tim replied. "Ever since that kid who said he was Joker's son made that spectacle where he killed a bunch of people there's been dozens of copycats in Gotham. It's out of control. But I'll see what I can do. You two go to New York with Cisco, I'll contact you when I find something."

"You know I can just teleport us there in an instant, right," Cisco said. "Just let me out of this."

"No, you might run and we'll never see you again," Cheryl said. "Besides you're safe in that, it's like a force field. Let's go Ginger."

Cheryl and Ginger took off into the air, Ginger dragging Cisco behind her still trapped by her ring.

"Did I mention that I hate heights!" Cisco complained, his complaints falling on deaf ears.

* * *

 _Who is this mysterious Phantom and how is he connected to Hermione, or is he? Will Ginger and Cheryl be able to save Cisco's brother? And what will happen with Betty and Barry in the strange alternate universe they find themselves in? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Betty and Barry were at the main branch of the New York Public Library, although it wasn't much of a library anymore. The huge building had once stored hundreds of thousands of books, however now the shelves were lined with just one book; _The Book of Nama_.

The books contents seemed to be entirely revisionist history. Apparently the world had been a place of chaos and terror until the arrival of the "saviour" Nama in the year 2000, when she had taken over Russia. The book talked about how Nama's rule soon spread throughout Europe and then to North America and soon the rest of the world.

"How could one person do all this?" Barry wondered softly as he and Betty read.

"Well these people are convinced that she's an actual god," Betty responded. "So obviously she has some sort of powers."

"Fair point," Barry admitted. "I guess theoretically you or I could do the same thing if there was nobody else with powers to oppose us."

"And we were egomaniacs with a love of tyranny," Betty added.

"Yeah, I did say theoretically," Barry said. "I dunno, maybe it isn't that bad though."

"The world's population is only four billion," Betty pointed out. "It's what, almost seven on our world. That's nearly three billion less people. Even if the birthrate is down, the population in 2000 was just over six billion, that's two billion people dead."

"Huh, yeah you're right," Barry said. "You'd think there would be something in here about that."

"If you were an egomaniac who wants people to worship you would you be going out letting them all know you killed two billion people?" Betty asked.

"Depends on what kind of nut job I am," Barry replied. "But I see your point; I mean look at these landmarks and works of art that she's changed. Mount Rushmore is now Mount Nama and has her face four times, the Mona Lisa is now the Mona Nama. And just about every world leader's dwelling is now one of her personal palaces."

"You know Barry if we're stuck here I don't think I can just sit back and do nothing and let this Nama rule the world," Betty said.

"Betty don't think like that, I'm sure that Cheryl and Ginger are going to get us home soon," Barry said.

"I hope so," Betty said. "And even if they can don't you think that as heroes we should try and bring this Nama down?"

"Are you serious?" Barry asked.

"We stopped Hiram Lodge after he'd gotten the power of Trigon," Betty said. "I mean compared to that this should be a cake walk."

Barry grinned at her.

"You know I'm in!" Barry responded enthusiastically.

Just then they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and they turned to see dozens of armed soldiers making their way in. Betty and Barry were confused as they soon found themselves surrounded with almost one hundred guns pointed at them.

"Um, what's going on?" Betty asked nervously.

"In the name of her Majesty the Supreme Goddess Empress Nama you two are being arrested for treason, blasphemy and the desecration of a holy site." One soldier declared.

"Wait what?" Barry asked.

"Come with us or we will use deadly force," the soldier said ignoring Barry's question.

"Clearly running away didn't work last time," Betty whispered to Barry.

"Nope," Barry agreed. "Think we should take them out?"

"Don't see any other option," Betty replied.

Before the soldiers could react Betty and Barry both moved at top speed and began knocking out and disarming the soldiers. Barry knocked them unconscious while Betty destroyed their weapons. In just a few seconds every soldier was lying on the ground not moving with their weapons all broken in half beside them.

"Nice job," Barry said as he high-fived Betty.

"Yeah but let's get out here," Betty said.

The two of them quickly raced out of the library before anyone else could show up.

* * *

Ginger and Cheryl were sitting on the top of the Chrysler Building looking out with Cisco beside them still held by Ginger's Green Lantern ring. The sun was just setting and the lights of the city were all coming on.

"Man this city is really beautiful at night," Cheryl commented.

"Yeah it is," Ginger agreed.

"You know what else is beautiful, standing on the ground," Cisco whimpered.

"Oh be quiet, you're fine," Ginger said.

"You know you can let me go," Cisco said. "Preferably on the ground, though if you don't mind."

"Well as you yourself said, you're the only one who can rescue our friends," Cheryl said. "So what's to say that if we let you go you don't suddenly hop through a portal to Tahiti or something?"

"Why would I go to Tahiti?" Cisco asked.

"Because it's a lovely island paradise in the Pacific far away from here," Ginger replied.

"We're going to rescue your brother," Cheryl said. "But we're keeping you here to make sure you keep up your end of the deal."

"Can we at least sit somewhere on the ground?" Cisco inquired.

"Nah, I like the view from up here," Ginger said.

"Yeah it's like we're in one of those Spider-man movies," Cheryl added.

"Oh man, you girls are into Spider-man?" Cisco asked.

"No, one of our friends is," Ginger replied.

"Although Andrew Garfield's butt does look good in those tights," Cheryl admitted.

"Meh, you know that doesn't do it for me," Ginger said.

"Well it does have Emma Stone, she's pretty cute," Cheryl said.

"Yeah but she's not nearly as good looking as you," Ginger responded.

"I'm living a nightmare," Cisco muttered. "I'm stuck nine hundred feet in the air with a pair of lesbians."

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual," Cheryl corrected him.

"That doesn't really help," Cisco moaned.

Just then Cheryl's phone rang and she took it out, saw it was Tim and answered it.

"Hey, what have you got for us?" Cheryl asked.

"I got a lead on a possible location that they might be holding Cisco brother at," Tim replied.

"Well, where is it?" Cheryl asked.

"An apartment over on Roosevelt Island," Tim replied. "420 Main Street. I'm not sure about the apartment number though. I found it through phone tracking."

"Do you have a floor number?" Cheryl asked.

"No, unfortunately not," Tim answered.

"Well we'll check it out, and let you know," Cheryl said.

"So where we going?" Ginger asked as Cheryl put her phone away.

"Just across the river to Roosevelt Island," Cheryl said pointing towards their destination.

"Can't we take the subway?" Cisco groaned.

Ginger and Cheryl both just laughed.

* * *

Betty and Barry had found a small little diner in Williamsburg to eat at and plan their next move. There were two waitresses, one blonde and one with black hair; they both wore ugly mustard yellow and red uniforms.

"I can't believe you guys keep eating the food here," the black-haired waitress said as she brought over yet another plate of fries.

"Why? It's not bad," Barry said.

"Not bad, you should both be dead," the waitress said.

Just then a short Korean man appeared.

"Max," he yelled at the waitress. "Stop harassing the customers!"

"I'll stop harassing customers when you're tall enough to go on all the rides as Disney World," the waitress, Max, responded.

"This is a weird place," Betty muttered to Barry.

"I know; it reminds me of the kind of place you see in a TV sitcom," Barry agreed.

"So I guess the first thing we need to do is find out where this Nama is," Betty said.

Just then the door to the diner opened and a lone soldier entered. He looked around and his eyes locked on Betty who was facing him. Betty watched as the soldier reached for his radio and in an instant she had sprang from her seat and grabbed the radio and crushed it in her hand. She also grabbed the soldier's rifle and twisted the barrel so it was now useless. Betty couldn't see the soldier's face but she could tell behind his mask that he was frightened.

"You're going to tell us where Nama is right now," Betty threatened him.

"She… she's in her palace in France, in Versailles," the soldiers stammered in response.

"Let's go," Betty said to Barry.

"But I'm not done my fries!" Barry complained.

"Eat fast!" Betty ordered him.

In a split second Barry had polished off the fries much to the surprise of everyone in the restaurant.

"None of you saw anything," Betty said.

With that she and Barry were gone from the restaurant.

"Talk about a dine and dash," Max commented.

* * *

Cheryl and Ginger had found the apartment that Tim had directed them to. Ginger was up on the roof with Cisco while Cheryl was slowly flying around the building carefully looking into the windows to try and find Cisco's brother, working her way up from the ground level.

"What exactly are you going to do when you find my brother?" Cisco asked.

"I've dealt with a hostage situation before," Ginger replied.

"If I recall correctly people ended up dead," Cisco said.

"That was before I got there," Ginger said. "Once I was there nobody else died."

"Well forgive me for not feeling very confident," Cisco said.

Just then Cheryl came zooming up and landed on the roof.

"Well?" Ginger asked.

"Pretty sure I found him," Cheryl replied. "He's being held in the bedroom on an apartment on the tenth floor. There are two guys in the bedroom and another four in the living room."

"That's a lot of people to watch one person," Ginger commented.

"They didn't want me to sneak in and out," Cisco said. "If they keep two people on my brother at all times it makes it almost impossible for me, because even if I can surprise one I can't surprise the other."

"What about this Phantom character, did you see him?" Ginger asked.

"I have no idea what he looks like, but I don't think he's here himself," Cheryl replied. "All the guys looked like they're just muscle."

"Do you have a plan?" Ginger asked.

"We need to take out the two goons on Cisco's brother first," Cheryl said. "But we don't want the others to get into the bedroom. So I'm thinking you take out the two guys in the bedroom and create a barrier over the door and I'll handle the other four."

"Sounds like a good plan," Ginger said.

"Good plan? You take two and I'll take four is your idea of a plan?" Cisco complained.

Once again, Ginger and Cheryl ignored Cisco's comments. They both jumped off the roof, Ginger dragging Cisco behind her. Cheryl led the way down to the apartment and pointed out the bedroom.

"You ready?" Cheryl asked Ginger.

"Oh yeah," Ginger replied with a nod.

Ginger flew towards the bedroom window and smashed through it feet first. The two goons guarding Cisco's brother looked towards her in surprise only to see a pair of huge glowing green fists smack them in the face knocking them unconscious. Ginger then created a barrier overtop of the door to stop anyone from using it to enter the room.

A moment later Cheryl broke through the balcony door into the living room, surprising the thugs in there. She knocked one of them out with a punch to the face before the other opened fired at her. Cheryl gave a small smile as their bullets just bounced off of her. She knocked a second goon out with back fist to the side of the head and then smacked the heads of the last two goons together knocking them out as well.

Cheryl then made her way over to the bedroom door and knocked and a moment later Ginger opened it.

"That was easy," Cheryl commented.

"Must be nice to be bulletproof," Cisco muttered.

"It has it's perks," Cheryl said.

Using the Silent Armour Cheryl created a dagger and she cut the bonds that were holding Cisco's brother and then peeled the duct tape off of his mouth.

"Thank you, thank you," Cisco's brother thanked them.

"Oh it was no problem," Cheryl replied. "You brother kind of insisted we do it though so that he would help us, with a problem he created."

"What did you do Cisco?" his brother asked.

"Nothing Dante," Cisco replied.

"Cisco," Dante insisted.

"Alright, the people that kidnapped you may have forced me to attack that Trump rally," Cisco replied. "And in doing that I may have sent two of their friends to an alternate universe."

"Cisco you have to get their friends back," Dante told his brother.

"I know that," Cisco said. "But I'm going to get you to safety first."

He then looked at Ginger.

"Now if you would please release me," Cisco insisted.

Ginger hesitated for a moment.

"You may not trust Cisco, but you can trust me he will help get your friends," Dante said.

Ginger finally released Cisco from her ring's hold and he let out a relieved sigh.

"I'll be right back," Cisco promised.

He opened up a portal and he and Dante stepped through it leaving Ginger and Cheryl in the bedroom. Just then there was the sound of police sirens.

"Of course," Cheryl muttered in frustration.

"Should we leave?" Ginger asked.

"Give him a moment," Cheryl responded.

Just then a portal appeared and Cisco returned without Dante.

"You guys ready?" Cisco asked.

"Let's do this," Ginger said eagerly.

Cisco then opened another portal and all three of them stepped through.

* * *

Barry and Betty arrived in France at the Palace of Versailles. The first thing they noticed immediately was that all of the statues had been replaced by statues of Nama, her image now one they were quite familiar with.

As they looked around they noticed that there were hundreds of tourists, which was a little odd. But perhaps they were here to see their so called Goddess.

"Let's take a look inside," Barry suggested.

The two of them went inside and saw that all of the artwork had also been replaced with images of Nama.

"This Nama really does love herself," Betty commented.

The two of them were getting stares from the people that were milling about, but Betty and Barry just ignored them.

"I'm guessing she's probably sitting in the throne room," Barry said.

They made their way to the throne room and sure enough they saw the very woman whose image seemed to be everywhere sitting on a massive elaborate throne that was decorated with hundreds of thousands of gems. She was dressed in a black tight fitting bodysuit that gave a generous view of her prominent cleavage along with a cape which was attached with a silver chain that had a large medallion with an S on it. Her hair was a mix of black and red and hung loosely down her back.

"Nama," Barry said angrily as he entered the room.

Nama looked towards the door and eyed Betty and Barry with amusement.

"Who are you?" she asked derisively.

"We're the people that are going to end your tyrannical rule," Barry responded.

Nama just smirked as she stood up.

"I'd like to see you try," she said smugly.

Barry charged forward as fast as he could and struck her with a punch to the face. There was a loud crack and Barry let out a cry of pain as he clutched his broken hand.

"I must say you move rather quick," Nama said.

However in the blink of an eye Nama grabbed Barry by his good wrist and with a simple squeeze she broke his arm.

"But you are no match for me," Nama said.

She then drove the fist of her free hand into Barry's stomach sending him flying backward at breakneck speed. Betty watched as Barry smashed through the walls finally tumbling to a stop in the courtyard out front. Betty wasn't sure if Barry was dead or alive.

"Well how about you girl?" Nama asked Betty. "Are you going to surrender or join your friend?"

Betty turned around and unleashed a blast of her heat vision on Nama, striking her right in the chest. However the beam had no effect and Nama just laughed.

"How amusing," Nama said. "That actually tickled a little."

Betty then ran forward and struck Nama in the face with a punch that would have had enough force behind it to move a fully loaded oil tanker. However Nama barely moved except for her head turning to the side. As Betty looked on in horror Nama turned back and wiped a small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You have a lot of strength girl," Nama said. "But you have no skill. Me on the other hand…"

Betty barely had time to try and block as Nama hit her with a punch to the side of the head. Betty got knocked to the ground and groggily tried to get up but Nama stomped her down. Nama then kicked Betty sending her sliding along the ground knocking a few people over until she too ended up in the courtyard, just a few feet away from Barry. All around people began to run away in terror.

"Barry?" Betty called out weakly as she struggled to get to her feet.

Barry let out a pained moan letting Betty know that he was still alive. Betty staggered as she tried to crawl to check on Barry, she turned when she heard people screaming in terror and saw Nama slowly flying towards them. Betty fired another blast of heat vision, but all of a sudden Nama was behind her holding onto Betty's hair and Betty's heat vision set some of the bushes around on fire. Betty cried out as Nama pulled Betty to her feet by her hair and then forced Betty to turn around and then Nama drove a knee into Betty's gut. Nama then slammed the point of her elbow down on Betty's back knocking Betty to the ground. Betty weakly tried to get up only for Nama to kick her in the face, causing her to roll over onto her back.

"I don't know who you are girl, but I must say you can certainly take a beating," Nama said with amusement. "I haven't had this much fun in quite a while."

Nama went over to a coach bus that was parked nearby and with one hand picked it up over her head. The people inside screamed in terror as Nama carried the bus back over towards Betty and Barry, a smirk on her face.

"But play time is over," Nama said.

* * *

 _Uh oh, looks like Betty and Barry (and those poor people on the bus) are in some real trouble. Will Cheryl and Ginger be able to get there in time to help? And can they even stop the seemingly unstoppable Nama? Find out! Please Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Play time is over," Nama said with a smirk as she calmly walked towards Betty and Barry carrying a bus that still had passengers on board over her head with just one hand.

On the ground Betty groaned. She had never been hit so far in her life, it seemed like Nama was just as strong if not stronger than she was. She could hear the people in the bus screaming in terror but she couldn't move. Betty was fairly certain that Nama was about to throw the bus down on her and Barry. Betty was pretty sure that she would be fine, but Barry would probably be killed if that happened. But she couldn't get up to stop Nama.

"Barry, you need to run," Betty moaned softly.

Barry didn't respond. He didn't even appear to be conscious, although Betty could see him breathing so she knew he was alive.

Nama threw the bus at them when suddenly a massive green hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the bus just as it left Nama's hand and then gently set it down nearby. Betty weakly turned her head to see Cheryl and Ginger along with the man that had attacked the Trump rally and let out a relieved sigh.

Nama snarled and then looked at the bus. Suddenly a blast of red light emanated from her eyes and the bus exploded.

"Who are you people and why do you keep bothering me?" Nama asked annoyed.

"You bitch! Those people were innocent!" Cheryl shouted as she stomped towards Nama.

Nama crossed her arms in front of her chest and laughed.

"Oh, you're a feisty one," Nama chuckled.

Cheryl wasn't sure what she was going up against but she figured she needed all the protection and help she could get. She surrounded herself in the Silent Armour, the golden armour covering her completely.

"Hmm, that's interesting," Nama commented.

Cheryl formed a golden sword in her hand as she got within ten feet of Nama and swung it. Nama was caught off guard and barely moved in time. The sword ever so slightly nicked her cheek cutting it. Nama took a few steps back and touched her face and looked at the blood on her hand.

"You… you cut me," Nama stammered. "The United States dropped its most powerful nuclear weapon on me and all it did was destroy me outfit, but you… you cut me."

The wound healed over almost instantly.

"And you hurt my friends," Cheryl responded.

Nama just gave a derisive snort and then she lashed out a Cheryl with a hard right hook. However Cheryl brought her hands up and blocked it. The force created a loud boom, however Cheryl stood where she was, not budging. Nama's eyes went wide with shock as Cheryl then kicked her in the gut with a hard front kick. The force of the kick sent Nama flying backwards smashing into Versailles causing devastation to the palace.

Cheryl quickly ran over to check on Barry and Betty along with Ginger. Seeing that they were alive Cheryl picked up Betty and Ginger picked up Barry.

"Cisco get us home now!" Cheryl yelled.

Cisco opened up a portal and the five of them went through. Moments later Nama came flying up out of the rubble of the palace, a look of fury on her face only to see the portal vanish. Nama slammed her fist into the ground in frustration. The ground around her rippled as if was water and huge cracks appeared and then stretched outward in all directions. All around the ground shook as an earthquake that would later be measured at 5.4 on the Richter scale caused buildings to shake and some of them even collapsed.

Nama then stood up and composed herself, instinctively touching the healed up wound on her face where there was now just the faintest scar. She would find out where those intruders were from and she would make them pay, particularly that red-headed one.

* * *

Betty, Barry, Cheryl, Cisco and Ginger all came out of the portal onto Riverdale's beach. It was night time and there was nobody around. Cheryl and Ginger set Betty and Barry down on to the sand. Betty groaned as she slowly got to her feet, waving off assistance from Cheryl, while Barry was still unconscious.

"Who the hell was that psycho bitch back there?" Cheryl asked.

"Her name is Nama, and she fancies herself as a Supreme Goddess Empress," Betty replied. "But as for how she's so strong, I've got no idea. She's at least as strong as me."

"No offense but it looks like you took a beating," Cisco commented.

"That's because I did," Betty replied. "I don't know who she is, but she knows how to fight. It was like if Jughead were to fight someone from the UFC."

"Oh, no wonder you got your butt handed to you," Cheryl said. "Well if you'd like I can teach you a thing or two about how to actually fight. So next time you face of with the Supreme Goddess Empress you won't get beaten up so badly."

"Well I don't think we'll have to worry about her again," Betty said. "But it wouldn't hurt to learn how to fight. I've always just relied on my strength and speed."

"Um, guys it's nice you're thinking about training and stuff, but Barry is really hurt," Ginger interrupted. "I think we should get him to a hospital."

"No, that would be a bad idea," Cheryl said. "Barry heals really fast, though not like Wolverine. And I just realized I've been spending way too much time with Jughead and Dilton, the fact that I even know about a comic book character."

"Well what should we do?" Ginger asked.

"Let's take him to farm, he can rest up there," Betty suggested.

"Can you take us there Cisco?" Cheryl asked. "We probably shouldn't be flying or moving Barry at super speed."

"Sure," Cisco agreed. "But I need to get back to my brother after this."

"Fair enough," Cheryl agreed.

Cisco took Cheryl's hand.

"Just think about where this farm is," Cisco said.

Cheryl did as he asked and Cisco opened up a portal. Ginger went through first with Barry, followed by Cheryl.

"I'm sorry for sending you and your friend to that world," Cisco apologized to Betty. "But my brother's life was at stake."

"I get it," Betty said. "It's family; I probably would have done the same in your position."

"If you guys need my help in the future, just call," Cisco said.

"We'll do that," Betty said. "And if you're looking for a place to use your talents, I have some friends who could use someone with your skills."

"Sounds interesting, who are they?" Cisco asked.

"Well you probably haven't heard of them, but they go by the Rogues," Betty replied.

"Star Wars reference?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know," Betty said. "I'll give them a call on your behalf though, put them in touch with you."

"Sounds cool," Cisco agreed.

Betty then stepped through the portal, finding herself on the farm just outside the barn. She turned back to see the portal vanish. She could hear the others in the barn and Betty made her way inside. Betty saw that Ginger and Cheryl were up in the loft along with Hal. She guessed that Jughead, Sheila and Dilton were probably all at home since it was 3:30 a.m. and likely asleep.

Betty made her way up the star and saw that Barry was clutching his hand in pain.

"Oh it hurt, it hurt," Barry moaned.

"Hal do you know what's wrong with him?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know," Hal responded. "I'd need an X-ray of his hand."

"We can't take him to hospital," Betty said. "They'd realize something right away."

"Well what else can we do?" Cheryl asked.

Betty started to feel panicked. She wasn't sure what to do, but if they took Barry to a hospital then his secret identity would likely be discovered and it probably wouldn't take long for people to start looking at her. Even with the glasses that Sabrina had given her Betty wasn't sure if people wouldn't figure it out.

As she thought about the glasses Betty blinked. She then realized that things didn't look right. She could see everybody's skeleton.

"I, I guys, I think something's wrong with my eyes," Betty said panicking.

"Is your heat vision about to go out of control?" Cheryl asked worriedly.

"Uh, no, but uh, I can see your skeletons," Betty replied.

"You can? Quick look at Barry's hand," Hal said.

He grabbed Barry's wrist and held the hand out in front of Betty's face. Betty could immediately see something wrong.

"His, his bones, they're healing all crooked," Betty said.

"Ok, ok, we can fix this," Hal said. "Barry, this is going to hurt but we need to re-break your hand."

"What?" Barry exclaimed.

"We have to break your hand again so that I can set the bones so they'll heal properly," Hal explained.

"I don't know," Barry said. "I…"

Barry let out a scream of pain as Cheryl grabbed his wrist and held his hand on the coffee table and crunched his bones under her fist.

"Sorry, Barry we needed to act fast," Cheryl apologized.

Hal quickly set about setting Barry's bones and then making a makeshift cast. Betty meanwhile saw her vision slowly return to normal.

"My vision, its back to normal," Betty breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you could see through things?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, sort of, it was weird," Betty replied.

"Try to do it again," Hal suggested. "Look towards the farmhouse and see how many pots I left on the stove."

Betty looked towards the farmhouse and concentrated. Suddenly everything seemed to fade away including the walls of the barn and farmhouse. She then saw the stove and saw there were two pots on the stove.

"Two," Betty answered.

"Yeah that's right," Hal said.

"Whoa, that's trippy," Cheryl exclaimed.

"It's X-ray vision," Hal said. "It's a trait that I've encountered before with other alien races. A little odd that it just manifested now."

"Well my heat vision didn't manifest until just last year," Betty said.

"Jeez, another power," Barry moaned. "Can't leave some for the rest of us?"

"Not my fault I come from some freaky powerful race of aliens," Betty responded.

"Well next person to get a new power is going to be me, I guarantee it," Barry said.

* * *

The six men who had been guarding Cisco's brother were still in the apartment. They were tending to their wounds when there was a knock on the door. One of them went over and opened it and immediately backed up in shock.

"Mister Phantom, sir, what, what are you doing here," the thug stammered in shock.

A blonde man dressed in a fine black suit with a purple tie and top hat carrying a cane with a large green gem mounted on it strode into the apartment.

"I could ask the six of you the same thing," he responded in his British accent as his ice blue gaze swept the room.

"We kept him here as long as we could, but those heroes from Riverdale, Wonder Girl and Green Lantern they showed up," a second thug explained. "Wonder Girl really is bullet proof and super strong, what could we do?"

"You do have a point," Phantom agreed. "And you held the brother long enough for Mister Ramon to do the task that was required of him."

The men all breathed a sigh of relief.

"But in the end you all failed me," Phantom stated. "And I **do not** , tolerate, failure!"

He pointed his cane at them and suddenly a bright green wave of light shot out of the gem. All six men were instantly incinerated so that the only thing that remained were blackened skeletons. Phantom smirked and tapped the gem before turning and walking out of the apartment.

* * *

At the Lodge Mansion, Hermione Lodge rolled over and lay on her back.

"That was, the best sex, it was great, it's true," Donald Trump commented as he lay beside her.

Hermione just nodded and rolled her eyes. She'd managed to manipulate Donald into picking her to be his running mate through sex; the man was a horn dog even at his age.

"You know I don't normal go for older broads," Trump continued to ramble. "But you've got the body of a woman half your age, with all the experience of a cougar. And your tits…"

Trump mumbled a few things before he fell asleep. Hermione then slid out of bed and made her way into the bathroom and started the shower. She always felt unclean after having sex with Trump. But it was all a means to an end. She just needed to keep this up until he won the election.

Hermione stepped into the shower and began washing herself off. She focused on her large fake breasts which Trump had spent a lot of time focusing on. She chuckled to herself as he called their sex, the best. For her sex with Trump was some of the worst she had ever had. She thought about that boy Reggie who had managed to sneak into her limousine, she wouldn't mind teaching him a thing or two; although he might be underage still, she would have to look into that before doing anything. Last thing she needed was a statutory rape charge.

* * *

It was the weekend and Betty arrived at the farm to take up Cheryl's offer for training. When she arrived she was surprised to see that Barry, Sheila, Jughead, Dilton and Ginger were all there already just outside the barn, while she didn't see Cheryl.

"Um, what's going on?" Betty asked.

"Come on, the two of you could lift a tank over your head with one hand without breaking a sweat and you're going to be fighting each other," Jughead responded.

"It's like Hulk versus Red-Hulk," Barry added.

"More like She-Hulk versus Red She-Hulk," Dilton corrected Barry.

"Yes, you're right," Barry agreed.

"Point is we need to see this," Jughead finished.

"What they're actually saying is that there's no superhero movie playing in the theatres right now for them to go watch," Sheila stated. "So this is the next best thing."

"I kind of got that," Betty said. "But why are you and Ginger here?"

"Moral support," Sheila responded.

"Oh well thanks," Betty said with a smile.

"Don't thank her," Cheryl said as she came from the farmhouse followed by Hal. "She's got a bet with Barry over how badly you do."

Betty turned and glared at Sheila.

"What?" Sheila responded sheepishly with a shrug.

"There's a clearing in field for you," Hal said.

"Hal offered to help out as well," Ginger added. "He does have his own fair share of experience."

"Well I appreciate it," Betty said.

Cheryl led the way out to the field and she and Cheryl made their way into the middle of a crop circle that Hal had created to serve as a ring. The other sat on a small set of bleachers that Ginger conjured with her ring.

"So I never told you the other day, but we had some surprising help in tracking down Cisco," Cheryl said as she stretched out to begin.

"Well I heard from Tim saying he was glad Barry and I were safe," Betty said as she mimicked Cheryl.

"Yeah Tim was a real help, but we only went to him once we knew who Cisco was," Cheryl said. "And it was Veronica Lodge who put us on his trail."

"Really?" Betty asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was shocked too when she called me," Cheryl replied. "Apparently she doesn't support whatever her mother is up to in getting involved in the election."

"Yeah there's something fishy there," Betty agreed. "So where do we begin?"

"First lesson is simple," Cheryl said. "You need to take me to the ground. Only rule is that you can't use your speed."

They squared off and then Betty lunged in for the tackle going for Cheryl's legs. However Cheryl pulled her leg back and drove the point of on her elbow down onto the top of Betty's head causing Betty to eat a mouthful of dirt.

"What was that?" Betty complained as she spit the dirt out.

"You think someone like Nama is going to fight you fair?" Cheryl asked.

"Then why can't I use my speed?" Betty retorted.

"You said she's as fast as you are," Cheryl replied. "I'm not as fast as you though. But if you can take me at normal speed you should be able to handle her when you use your speed."

For the next several hours Betty tried and failed to take Cheryl down. Her friends sat trying to encourage her but eventually they began to lose interest and went back to the barn to hang out. Hal however remained to watch.

After one particularly wild take down attempt Betty found herself lying on the edge of the ring just a couple feet away from Hal.

"I thought you were going to help," Betty groaned as Hal helped her to her feet.

"Just because you can't use your speed, doesn't mean you can't cheat some other way," Hal whispered.

Betty turned away a little confused and then she smiled. She squared off with Cheryl once again and went in for the tackle but she pulled away with a fake. As she did Betty grabbed a handful of dirt and flung at Cheryl's face, momentarily blinding Cheryl. It was enough to give Betty the opening she needed to grab Cheryl's legs and slam her to the ground with a double leg take down. The force of the takedown was enough to leave a large body shaped impression almost a foot deep.

"Nice job," Cheryl said as Betty helped her to her feet. "Ready for lesson two?"

"Only if it isn't as hard as lesson one," Betty responded.

"It's not," Cheryl replied.

Just then Betty's stomach growled.

"Do you think maybe we can get something to eat first though?" Betty asked.

* * *

 _So a lot happened in that chapter: Ginger and Cheryl were able to save Betty and Barry from Nama; Betty manifested her X-Ray vision; We got our first look at Phantom; we found out how Hermione managed to get herself named Trump's running mate and Betty and Cheryl trained. But just what is going to happen next? Find out! Please Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was late October and Betty and her friends were at the farm hanging out in the barn, discussing the upcoming Halloween. The TV was on in the background tuned into CNN.

"Are you going to have a party again this year Betty?" Ginger asked.

"No, Hal's living out here now, and Polly was responsible to most of the planning last year," Betty replied. "I think it's better to give Hal some privacy; and well I'm not much for planning something like that. Not to mention I nearly died on Halloween last year."

"Oh yeah that blue Kryptonite," Barry recalled. "That was scary."

Just then Dilton started to turn up the volume on the TV.

"… the oil tanker British Progress was found by the US Coast Guard about 250 miles east of Florida today. The ship, which had been transporting 1.5 million barrels of worth of oil, was found floating abandoned with no sign of the crew or the cargo. With the sinking of two drilling platforms in the Gulf of Mexico in the past six weeks this has caused the price of oil to sky rocket…"

Jughead grabbed the remote and hit mute.

"What the hell Dilton?" he complained.

"Come on this is something," Dilton said. "Two oil platforms sink and then a super tanker suddenly is found with no crew and no oil?"

"Yeah it might be something, but so what? What are we supposed to do about it?" Jughead asked.

"I don't know, but…" Dilton started to say.

"Then just don't next time," Jughead said.

"Jughead that was uncalled for," Cheryl chastised Jughead. "Just because you don't care is no reason to put Dilton down."

Jughead just stared at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"That is weird," Betty noted as she looked at the TV. "And it's a lot of strange incidents all close together; makes it hard to think it's a coincidence."

"What do you think it might be?" Ginger asked.

"No idea, but we should try and figure out who is benefiting from these incidents," Dilton suggested.

"Well nobody can look into that better than you Dilton," Barry said.

"I'm on it," Dilton said as he went to his computers.

Just then Hal entered the barn.

"Cheryl, a package was delivered for you earlier," he said.

Cheryl met him halfway on the stairs to the loft to take the package.

"Thanks Hal," she said before heading back up.

"Oh, what is it?" Ginger asked curiously as Cheryl returned and sat down on the couch beside her.

"No idea," Cheryl replied as she looked it over. "Looks like it came from Star City, that's weird. I don't know anyone there."

"Maybe it's another of those creepy fans," Sheila suggested.

"Ugh, here you open it then," Cheryl said holding the package out to Sheila.

Sheila chuckled and took the package and proceeded to open it. The others watched in interest and then Sheila pulled out a cell phone and what looked like a triangular piece of metal painted green.

"What is that?" Betty asked.

"I think it's an arrowhead," Barry answered.

Just then the phone began to ring and they all went quiet as they looked at it. Sheila handed the phone to Cheryl.

"Answer it," Sheila said.

"What? No! What if it's some psycho?" Cheryl responded.

"I don't think it is," Barry said as he examined the green piece of metal.

"Fine, but I'm putting it on speaker," Cheryl said.

She answered the phone and set it down on the coffee table.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, is this Cheryl Blossom, better known as Wonder Girl?" a digitally disguised voice asked.

"Um, yes and who are you?" Cheryl replied.

"This is the Green Arrow," the voice answered. "And I'm calling because I need your help."

"Oh I'm sensing a big team up!" Barry whispered excitedly.

"What do you need my help with?" Cheryl asked.

"Star City is under attack, and I can't stop it myself," the Green Arrow replied. "I can explain better if you come to Star City."

"Okay but…" Cheryl started to say.

"There will be a private jet waiting at the Riverdale Municipal Airport set to leave at 8 pm local time," the Green Arrow said.

With that the phone went dead. For a long moment everyone just looked around at each other.

"So… what do we do?" Cheryl asked.

"We go to the airport for eight," Barry replied as if that should be obvious.

"Well what if it's a trap?" Jughead suggested.

"A trap by who?" Betty asked.

"I don't think it's a trap," Barry said. "I think he sent this arrowhead with the phone as proof of who he is."

"I have to agree with Barry," Ginger said. "We should check it out."

"Well even if that plane were to blow up, you and I could survive it and fly away," Cheryl said. "And Betty well she'd fall to the ground but she'd live. It's really just Barry who would be in trouble."

"Oh come on that plane isn't going to blow up," Barry said.

"I'm just saying, if it did," Cheryl stated.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take," Barry said.

"Really, Barry? You're willing to throw your life away for a chance to meet the Green Arrow?" Sheila asked him.

"Sheila, I think you're being a little melodramatic," Barry said.

Sheila just crossed her arms and glared.

"Yeah, so eight o'clock guys?" Barry said to Ginger, Betty and Cheryl.

Betty, Cheryl and Ginger weren't sure how to respond.

* * *

Betty arrived at the airport in her Supergirl outfit to see that Barry was already there in his Flash costume.

"I can't believe you actually came," Betty said.

"What? Why wouldn't I?" Barry asked.

"Because Sheila was worried and didn't want you to and you two are in a relationship," Betty replied.

"What? No," Barry responded.

Just then Cheryl and Ginger arrived together.

"Really Barry? Are you that dense?" Cheryl asked upon seeing him.

"I hope things don't get awkward when you and Sheila break up," Ginger added.

"Break up? We're not going to break up," Barry said. "Sheila will see that she over reacted and we'll be fine."

"Sheila is not going to…" Betty started to say but then Cheryl covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't bother, he needs to learn his lesson the hard way," Cheryl said.

"I think that's the plane over there," Ginger said pointing wanting to change the subject.

They looked to see a private jet sitting on the tarmac, the air stair currently down awaiting passengers.

"Oh, that looks like an Embraer Legacy 600," Barry commented. "Those are nice jets."

The girls followed Barry who led the way to the jet. There was a tall black man waiting just outside. He looked them over.

"Nice costumes," he said before gesturing for them to climb on board.

"Do you think he meant it?" Barry whispered to Betty.

"No," Betty responded.

They all boarded the plane and the man came on last, closing the hatch behind him.

"So, do you work with the Green Arrow?" Cheryl asked him.

"In a manner of speaking," the man replied.

The man then went into the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

"Well he was a real conversationalist," Ginger commented.

They heard the jet engines of the plane spool up and then the man came on the intercom.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for take-off," he instructed. "The flight will take about five hours."

"Five hours? Man I could have run there in two," Barry complained.

"I thought you wanted to ride on a plane?" Betty asked.

"Well yeah, but jeez does it have to be so slow?" Barry asked.

Betty just shook her head in disbelief at him.

"We should probably get some sleep if we can," Cheryl said. "It'll be gone 2 AM by the time we arrive."

Just then they felt the plane accelerate down the runway and then lift off into the air.

"Not as smooth as when I fly myself," Ginger commented.

"No it isn't," Cheryl agreed.

Once they were in the air they talked for a little while but then all four of them did their best to get some shut eye. They weren't sure what awaited them in Star City.

* * *

Betty awoke with a jolt and looked out the window to see that the plane had landed. She saw that Cheryl, Ginger and Barry were all waking up as well. As they looked out they could see the Star Needle, the famous landmark of Star City off in the distance letting them know where they were.

The plane taxied its way into a hanger before coming to a stop. The black man opened the door to the cockpit and then opened the hatch and went out first with Betty and the others following him.

Standing near the bottom of the stairs was a man and three women. The man wore a dark green leather outfit with a hood that covered his face in shadows and he carried a compound bow. One of the women was similarly dressed and armed, although her outfit was a dark red. Another of the women had blonde hair and wore a black leather outfit with a black mask. She carried two night sticks. The last woman wore a black and red outfit that sort of had a ninja look to it, with a hood and a mask that covered the lower part of her face. She was armed with both a bow and a sword.

"Thank you for coming," the man said his voice masked by something.

"Well you certainly gave an interesting invitation, Green Arrow," Cheryl said. "You said you could explain better as to what is going on in person though."

"Yes," the Green Arrow responded.

He then reached up and pulled down his hood. Betty, Barry, Cheryl and Ginger all let out a gasp as they were shocked to see who the Green Arrow was, and that it was somebody that they all knew, it was Oliver Queen, the mayor of Star City!

"What? No way! Oh my god!" Barry exclaimed loudly.

"He keep it down," the woman in the red outfit snapped at him.

"It's okay Speedy," Oliver said. "I think perhaps some introductions are in order. This is Speedy, although you might know her better as my sister Thea Queen."

The woman in red pulled her hood off to reveal her medium length brown hair and brown eyes. There was definitely a sibling similarity with her and Oliver. Oliver then motioned towards the black man who had flown the plane.

"This is John Diggle, he's my personal security," Oliver said. "And yes, I get the irony."

Oliver then indicated the blonde woman in black.

"This is the Black Canary, Laurel Lance," he introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you," Laurel said.

"And lastly," Oliver continued. "This is…"

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of R'as al Ghul. Heir to the demon," the woman in the ninja outfit stated, her voice having a bit of a British accent.

"Okay, that part about the heir is probably a bit up for debate," Oliver said. "So now that you know who we are, would you mind introducing yourselves? Maybe tell us what you can do exactly? We only know what's been reported in the media."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all know who I am," Cheryl said. "I can fly, I'm super strong, it's almost impossible to hurt me and I can make these cool magical weapons at will."

Nyssa looked Cheryl up and down, not seeming very impressed.

"Well I'm Barry, but I go by the Flash, or Flash, whichever," Barry said. "And I am the fastest man alive."

"Yeah just how fast are you?" Thea inquired

"You want a slice of pizza?" Barry retorted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Thea asked.

In a split second Barry ran off and returned and Thea found herself holding a slice of pizza.

"What the?" Thea exclaimed looking at the pizza in her hand in amazement.

"So you're a glorified pizza delivery man?" Nyssa asked Barry.

"What? No," Barry replied. "That's just a demonstration."

"Well, I'm impressed," Oliver said. "Now I recognize you, you're the Green Lantern."

"Yes, I'm the Green Lantern," Ginger confirmed. "Ginger Lopez. I can fly and I can make these hard light constructs of anything I can imagine."

"What do you mean a hard light construct?" Laurel asked.

To demonstrate Ginger made a duplicate construct of the plane in an empty space in the hanger much to the amazement of Oliver and the others.

"Okay that can prove useful," Oliver said, and then he looked at Betty. "And how about you?"

"I'm Supergirl," Betty replied. "Betty Cooper. Um I'm almost as fast as Barry, I'm actually a bit stronger than Cheryl and just as invulnerable. Plus I can see through things and melt things with my eyes."

"Okay that last one is a little scary," Oliver commented.

"Don't worry she's not like Cyclops from the X-men comics," Barry said. "She can control it."

"Obviously or we'd all be dead most likely," Thea said.

"So what is it exactly that you needed out help with?" Cheryl asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story…" Oliver started to say.

"No it is not," Nyssa interrupted him. "Oliver killed my father, R'as al Ghul and now my sister Talia and the League of Assassins are going to destroy Star City in retaliation."

"Okay, on the outside that certainly seems simple," Barry said. "But it brings up a lot of questions like: Who is R'as al Ghul? Why did Oliver kill him? And perhaps I should have led with this one, what the heck is the League of Assassins?"

"R'as al Ghul is the leader of the League of Assassins," Oliver replied. "And I killed him because he wanted me to take his place."

"That's not making much sense," Ginger said. "Usually you kill somebody so you can take their place, not because you don't want to."

"And if Oliver killed your father, why are you helping him?" Betty asked Nyssa.

"Well that is because Oliver is my husband," Nyssa replied.

"Okay, I did not see that coming," Cheryl commented.

"You know perhaps we should get back to the bunker," Diggle interrupted.

"John's right," Oliver said. "We risk being seen by someone we don't want to see us if we stay here. We can explain it better back at the bunker."

Oliver led the way to a large unmarked black cargo van.

"Let's go," he said.

"You know after flying on a private jet, taking a ride in a cargo van seems like a major step down," Barry whispered to his friends.

"Shut up Barry," the all said in unison.

* * *

 _What, a Green Arrow team up out of nowhere? That was the fan fiction equivalent of the RKO out of nowhere. Find out more about the League of Assassins and what's been going on in Star City in the next chapter. Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

On the drive from the airport Oliver explained things from the beginning. He first talked about the story that they had heard somewhat in the media, about how he had been on a yacht with his father and Laurel's sister Sarah when they had gotten caught in a storm and the yacht had sank. Oliver mentioned how his father had committed suicide so that he could survive and how he had wound up on the island of Lian Yu. While the media had said that it was an uninhabited Oliver said that wasn't really the case. While on the Island he had encountered mercenaries and Chinese soldiers and he mentioned how he and Sarah had been reunited after he'd been on the island for a year as she had been rescued by a group of mercenaries who had been looking for a Japanese submarine from World War 2. The two of them stopped the mercenaries but they were separated in the process.

His story then jumped forward to when he had returned from the island and how he had actually been rescued so much as allowed himself to be found. He had decided to return home to save Star City from corruption, and that his father had left him a list of names which he had been killing off. However he'd come to realize that wasn't the best way to save Star City, and in any event Malcolm Merlin, a man who was the father of Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlin, was trying to destroy the city with an earthquake causing device so that he could rebuild it. Oliver had managed to stop him but his friend Tommy had died and Malcolm had still managed to destroy a portion of a section of Star City known as the Glades.

Soon after that Sarah had returned to Star City, she had been found by Nyssa and become a member of the League of Assassins. Eventually Nyssa had come to Star City to bring Sarah back to the League as Sarah had left without permission. Things escalated to eventually Oliver fighting Nyssa's father R'as al Ghul for Sarah's freedom from the league. Oliver had won Sarah's freedom but because Oliver had defeated him R'as al Ghul had become obsessed with having Oliver succeed him as the new head of the League of Assassins, despite Oliver having no interest.

Oliver was forced to accept R'as al Ghul's terms after R'as kidnapped Oliver's family and friends and took them to Nanda Parbat, the headquarters of the League. In exchange for their freedom Oliver joined the League and he was wed in a League ceremony to Nyssa. However R'as wanted to destroy Star City to ensure that Oliver would stay with the League since he would have no home to return to. Oliver had played along for a while but when they had been flying to Star City to destroy it, with Nyssa's help Oliver had sabotaged the plane causing it to crash. R'as survived however and he challenged Oliver to a duel to the death for the fate of the city. Once again Oliver defeated R'as, impaling him with a sword. As R'as died he had given Oliver his ring, the Demon's Head Ring, which marked the leader of the League of Assassin. Oliver didn't want it and offered it to Nyssa, but she too had decided she wanted nothing more to do with the League after seeing what her father had been driven to do. Instead Oliver had decided to donate the ring to the Star City Museum in the hopes that it would cause the league to disband.

Afterwards Nyssa had left to travel the world and Oliver had taken to training Laurel and Thea who wanted to be able to defend themselves when the next threat came along. Then about two months ago there had been a robbery at the Star City Museum. The only thing that had been taken was the Demon Head's Ring. Soon afterwards Nyssa had returned and informed Oliver that her elder sister Talia, who had previously been exiled by her father, was the one who had stolen the ring and taken over leadership of the League. And just a few days ago an assassin named Al-Owal had delivered a message that Talia was planning to destroy Star City in retaliation for her father's death.

* * *

The nine of them were on an elevator descending downwards.

"What I don't understand is why would Talia care about getting revenge for Oliver killing R'as," Cheryl said. "I mean she had been exiled by him."

"It is a matter of honour. If she did not then she would risk others in the league attempting to overthrow her," Nyssa explained.

"That sort of makes sense," Ginger said. "But won't that create a perpetual cycle of the League attacking Star City? I mean won't the next leader of the league also need to attack Star City for the honour of the league."

"It could, it depends on several factors, and on us succeeding," Nyssa replied.

Before they could ask any more questions the door to the elevator opened revealing a large room with all sorts of computers and training equipment. They were met immediately by a blonde woman, a bit on the shorter side, whose hair was tied back in a braid and she wore some black framed glasses.

"Oh my gosh, they came, they actually came," the woman said upon seeing Betty, Barry, Cheryl and Ginger.

"Guys this is our tech expert, Felicity Smoak, code name Overwatch," Oliver introduced. "Felicity, this is Supergirl – Betty Cooper, Wonder Girl – Cheryl Blossom, Green Lantern – Ginger Lopez, and the Flash – Barry Allen."

"Oh my god it's so good to meet you," Felicity said running towards them as best she could in the high heels she was wearing.

"Wow, this place is awesome," Barry commented looking around.

"You like it?" Felicity asked him. "I set it up, mostly."

"Yeah, those computers, they're amazing," Barry said. "My friend Dilton would be jealous."

"Dilton… like Dilton Doiley?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah you've heard of him?" Barry responded.

"Uh, yeah, he's like a genius coder," Felicity replied. "I love his apps. Do you think you could arrange for me to video chat him or something?"

"I think so," Barry answered. "So can you tell me about your system?"

Felicity and Barry continued their conversation elsewhere.

"So you've mentioned that Talia is planning on destroying Star City, but how exactly is she going to accomplish that?" Betty asked.

"Well perhaps Nyssa should explain why her sister was exiled in the first place," Thea suggested.

Nyssa cast a look at Thea but then nodded.

"My sister was exiled along with a man named Damien Darhk because the two of them were plotting to overthrow my father," Nyssa replied.

"Geez with a name like that it's no wonder he turned out to be a bad guy," Ginger commented. "I mean you can't get much more sinister than Damien Darhk."

"Oh it gets worse," Oliver said. "I had a bit of a run in with Darhk before and he's not one to mess with. He's the owner of something known as the Khushu Idol."

"What's the Khushu Idol?" Cheryl inquired.

"It's a powerful mystical object that allows the owner to draw power from death and fear," Oliver explained. "The more death and fear they cause the more powerful they become. It grants enhanced strength and stamina, an accelerated healing, telekinesis and most deadly is the ability to absorb life force with just a touch."

"Okay that will be tricky to overcome," Betty admitted.

"As the Idol's power comes from dark magic however it can be overcome with light magic," Nyssa said.

"Man, kind of wish Sabrina was around," Cheryl commented. "She could probably deal with that no problem."

"Okay, but you still haven't said exactly what's going to happen," Ginger said.

"R'as al Ghul originally planned to destroy Star City by unleashing a plague," Oliver said. "The League of Assassins may be an ancient order but they have been creating designer viruses for centuries. The Bubonic Plague? That was the work of the League of Assassins."

"Of course they could also have improved Malcolm Merlin earthquake device," Thea said.

"The odds are that my sister will have two or more plans in play," Nyssa said. "And she could always just unleash the League to massacre the people of this city."

"Great so there's an imminent attack, although what and where we don't know," Betty said. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to pair off into teams of two," Oliver said. "One of us with one of you, and we're going to patrol the city. Felicity will help coordinate us from here. Hopefully we're able to find something."

"That's not exactly a stellar plan," Cheryl stated.

"We can eliminate large sections of the city," Laurel said. "There are only a few areas that the League can be operating out of and where they might strike, for example near the harbour since they might be trying to transmit the virus via the water supply."

"Well that's a little better," Ginger said. "So who's going to pair with who?"

Just then Felicity and Barry re-joined them.

"Ah the teams, so I've come up with pairs for you," Felicity said. "I've even given you fun team names. Barry and Thea will be Speed Team. Oliver and Ginger will the Team Green. Betty and Laurel will be Team Blonde; and Nyssa and Cheryl will be Team Bombshell, cause you know…"

Felicity trailed off as she looked nervously around at the others.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I like the names," Barry said happily.

"Of course you do," Betty muttered.

Oliver then took over.

"We need to get out there now," Oliver said. "Betty and Laurel, I want you two on the waterfront. Nyssa, take Cheryl and check out some of the places that the League used before. Thea I want you and Barry to monitor the power plant and rail yard. Ginger and I will watch the police station since the League might try taking them out before commencing with the rest of their attack."

"Cool, let's get going," Barry said.

"Everyone take a comm unit with them," Felicity said handing out small ear buds. "I'll coordinate everything from here."

* * *

Barry and Thea arrived at the Star City Power Plant which looked quiet.

"You know you'd think there'd be more workers here," Barry commented.

"Yeah… it's quiet, too quiet," Thea agreed.

"I can take a quick look around the whole place," Barry said. "I'll be back in a second."

Barry took off in a blur and was back a moment later.

"It's empty," Barry said. "No assassins or workers."

"We're going to have to take a more thorough look," Thea said. "Maybe they planted a bomb or something."

"I'm on it," Barry said.

"Wait…" Thea called but Barry was gone.

A moment later Barry returned holding what looked like a bomb.

"Is that…?" Thea started to ask.

"A bomb? Yeah it is," Barry finished for her. "Don't worry I disabled it already, it was actually pretty easy."

"Jeez, you're fast," Thea commented. "And Ollie calls me Speedy."

"This thing was on a timer though, whatever was going to happen was going to happen in about twenty minutes," Barry said.

"Overwatch did you catch that?" Thea asked into her comm.

"I heard you Speedy," Felicity answered. "And I've already told the others."

"What should Barry and I do?" Thea inquired.

"Hold your position for now," Felicity replied. "The League will probably come back to see why their bomb didn't go off."

"Understood," Thea responded.

"Guess we've got stakeout duty," Barry said. "You find a good place to set up and I'll grab the snacks."

"Wait snacks?" Thea asked, but Barry was already gone.

* * *

Nyssa and Cheryl entered a warehouse. Nyssa was walking cautiously with an arrow knocked in her bow ready to fire at a moment's notice, while Cheryl just walked calmly beside her.

"This was where Oliver duelled my father for Sarah's freedom from the League," Nyssa told Cheryl. "It's actually owned by the league."

"So how come you didn't come looking here right away?" Cheryl asked.

"Because this is simply a gathering point," Nyssa replied, she then glanced at Cheryl. "You should be more cautious."

"No offense, but you couldn't scratch me with those arrows or that sword of yours," Cheryl responded.

"Well perhaps you should have armed yourself," Nyssa suggested.

"Ah see, about that…" Cheryl said.

She formed a sword in her hand that was nearly identical to Nyssa's except for its golden colour.

"Impressive, but can you use it?" Nyssa asked.

"I had training with the Amazons," Cheryl replied.

Nyssa arched an eyebrow, somewhat impressed.

"You seem to have gotten careless sister," a woman's voice said from behind them.

Both Cheryl and Nyssa spun around to see a black haired woman clad in black leather holding a pair of swords along with four men in ninja outfits, two on either side of her.

"Talia," Nyssa said.

"It's not too late sister," Talia said. "You can join me, rejoin the league and save yourself from dying with the rest of this pathetic city."

"Never," Nyssa responded. "Oliver showed me that the way the League does things is wrong."

"Hmph, so be it," Talia said with a smirk, then she motioned to the assassins. "Kill them."

Nyssa raised her bow and fired four shots in rapid succession dropping the assassins to the ground before they could even get close to her or Cheryl. She then notched a fifth arrow and pointed it at Talia.

"Your men are dead, surrender Talia and we may let you live," Nyssa threatened.

"Are you so sure about that?" Talia retorted.

Nyssa and Cheryl then noticed that all four of the assassins were getting to their feet. They pulled the arrows out as if they were nothing and tossed them aside.

"What… what is this?" Nyssa asked nervously.

"Ah, you see Damien Darhk isn't my only ally," Talia replied. "I've also been working with a woman that Oliver perhaps knows quite well, Isabel Rocheva; and she was able to make my assassins even tougher than they already were."

Before Nyssa or Cheryl could asked any questions they found themselves engaged in combat against the assassins.

"It's too bad you couldn't pick the winning side sister," Talia said as she walked off into the darkness.

* * *

Ginger and Oliver were on the roof of a building across from the Star City Police Department's central station, keeping an eye on things. So far it had been quiet, nothing unusual.

"Uh guys, Nyssa and Cheryl are being attacked," Felicity said over their comms, "Talia was there but she's left. She said something about working with a woman that you know Oliver; Isabel Rocheva?"

Ginger noticed Oliver visibly tense at the mention of that name.

"Who is that Oliver?" Ginger asked.

"Yes Oliver, why don't you tell her," a woman's voice said behind them.

They both whirled around to see a woman wearing a mask that was orange on one side and black on the other and hid all of her face except for er mouth. She was dressed in a black leather combat suit. She had two swords strapped to her back, a pair of pistols on her belt and she carried an assault rifle.

"Isabel," Oliver said.

The woman just smirked and then pointed the assault rifle at Oliver and opened fire. Ginger quickly created a barrier that blocked all of the bullets. Isabel stopped when she had run out of ammunition and tossed the gun aside.

"Interesting little trick," she commented.

Ginger dropped the barrier and Oliver raised his bow and fired an arrow that struck the Isabel in the middle of the chest. Isabel looked down at the arrow in surprise and then she looked up at Oliver. She grinned as she pulled the arrow out of her chest and tossed it aside.

"I've got a few tricks of my own," Isabel said.

"The Mirakuru… you recovered it," Oliver muttered.

"No thanks to you," Isabel growled.

"What, what's Mirakuru?" Ginger asked confused.

"It's what stopped my arrow from killing her," Oliver replied not taking his eyes off of Isabel.

"Oh it's a lot more than that," Isabel said.

Just then there was an explosion across the street at the police station. Almost simultaneously Isabel charged forward to attack. Oliver went to meet her but he found himself over powered and knocked to the ground, Isabel standing over him with her sword raised ready to strike. Ginger stepped in pounding Isabel back with massive hammer construct sending her tumbling head over heels.

"Go, I've got this," Ginger said to Oliver.

Oliver nodded and he fired an arrow and zip lined across the street to the police station to see what he could do to help.

"You are out of your depth little girl," Isabel said as she twirled her twin swords menacingly. "I haven't earned the nickname Ravager for nothing."

"And you've never faced a Green Lantern before," Ginger responded.

* * *

 _And the Battle of Star City is beginning. And we haven't even seen Damien Darhk yet._ _Will Team Arrow and Betty and the gang be able to stop Talia and her allies? Find out! Please review_

\- _I do know in the show Arrow that it was Isabel Rochev not Rocheva. However proper Russian naming convention is that her name would be Rocheva. For example female Russian tennis star Maria Sharapova is the daughter of Yuri Sharapov. This was an error of ignorance on the writers when the character Isabel Rochev was first created; one that I feel needed to be corrected in my story._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Green Lantern, is that supposed to be intimidating? Because there is nothing intimidating about either a Lantern or the colour green," Isabel said.

Ginger didn't reply, trash talk wasn't exactly her thing.

"That's what I thought," Isabel said with a sneer.

She then charged at Ginger her twin swords raised over her head. Ginger responded by forming a suit of armour like a knight's as well as a sword and shield. She blocked Isabel's swords with the shield but was knocked to her knees by the strength behind the blow; Isabel was much stronger than she appeared. Isabel pulled one of her swords back and swung it at Ginger's neck and Ginger closed her eyes but thankfully for her the sword could not cut through the hard light armour.

Ginger breathed a quick sigh of relief as Isabel looked surprised. Ginger then lashed out with her own sword slicing Isabel's abdomen and causing her to step back. Isabel look down at the wound which was clearly healing over.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said.

Ginger jumped up into the air and flew about ten feet above the roof top and hovered as she tried to think what to do. Isabel responded by drawing her pistols and opening fire. Ginger easily blocked the hail of bullets with a barrier.

"My turn," Ginger responded. "Say hello to my little friend."

Ginger created a mini-gun and Isabel looked up at her in surprise. Ginger then opened fire a hail of green bullets made of hard light ripping through Isabel causing her to stagger backwards several steps and finally fall backwards and lay still.

"Ha, ha, yes!" Ginger exclaimed triumphantly as she floated down to a landing.

However Isabel began to stir and she got to her feet.

"Next time girl," Isabel growled as she threw a grenade at Ginger.

Ginger created a barrier to deflect the grenade which exploded a second after it hit the barrier. However it was actually a flash bang and Ginger found herself momentarily stunned. She surrounded herself in a bubble while she waited for her hearing and vision to return to normal and when she looked around Isabel was gone.

"Damn it," Ginger cursed.

* * *

Cheryl and Nyssa found themselves locked in a deadly and dangerous battle.

Cheryl found herself having some difficulty with the speed with which the assassins moved. Fortunately their weapons were unable to harm her, however she was finding it difficult to harm the assassins herself because of how quick they were.

Nyssa was having her own difficulties. Her skill with the sword was superior than the two assassins she was engaged with, but their healing factor and superior strength were giving her trouble. She wounded one with a stab to the gut and barely had time to parry the blow of the other. Nyssa realized she was going to have to go for a more lethal blow.

She kicked the second assassin away from her and stabbed the first assassin in the gut a second time. She then spun in a full circle swinging her sword widely as she and lobbed his head clean off.

"Let's see you heal from that," Nyssa said to the corpse.

Cheryl got an idea from seeing what Nyssa had done and she formed the sword she was using into a huge two handed axe. The assassins were caught off-guard by this and even more so when Cheryl spun the axe around like a cheerleader twirling a baton and she bisected them both in half at the waist.

The last assassin went to run away but Nyssa dropped him with an arrow to the back of his head. However he wasn't dead and he tried to get up but Nyssa quickly ran over and cut off his head.

"This is going to be messy," Cheryl commented.

Nyssa nodded as she wiped the blood from her sword. She then raised her hand to her ear to hail Felicity on the comm but just got static in response.

"My comm is down," Nyssa said.

Cheryl tried hers and found that it was static and a whistling noise as well. She then pulled out her cell phone and saw that it had no signal.

"Mine's down too and I've got no cell signal," Cheryl stated.

"They're jamming communications," Nyssa said. "We need to find the others. The police station is closest, let's go there and meet up with Oliver."

"Agreed," Cheryl said.

The two of them left the warehouse to find the others.

* * *

Betty and Laurel were making their way along the waterfront. Everything seemed quiet and there was no sign of Talia or the League of Assassins.

"So where did you get your powers from? If you don't mind me asking," Laurel inquired.

"It's fine, I was born with them," Betty replied.

"Born with them?" Laurel asked confused.

"Well I'm not from Earth," Betty explained. "I'm an alien."

"An alien? But you look human," Laurel said in shock.

"I know, I didn't even know myself for years," Betty said. "I just thought I was special."

Just then they both turned as they heard the sound of an explosion far off. They looked to see smoke billowing up into the air.

"That's near the central police station!" Laurel exclaimed. "Felicity, what's going on, are Oliver and Ginger okay."

However both Betty and Laurel had nothing but static in their comms.

"I should go help," Betty said.

"Yeah go," Laurel agreed.

Betty took off in a blur towards the explosion leaving Laurel by herself.

"You know it isn't safe for a woman to be out all alone, not with all the assassins running around in the city," a man's voice said behind Laurel.

Laurel spun around to see a man with short blonde hair dressed in a black and grey suit. Standing next to him was Talia. Laurel immediately realized the man had to be Damien Darhk. Her hand immediately went to her throat and activate the collar that she wore; Felicity had designed it to greatly amplify her vocal cords allowing her to emit a loud screech that she called her "Canary Cry" that was powerful enough to deafen people and break glass.

Laurel let loose her Canary Cry causing both Damien Darhk and Talia to cover their ears. However a moment later Damien raised one hand and Laurel felt like an invisible hand was around her throat choking her causing her to stop her Canary Cry. Laurel grabbed at her throat but there was nothing to pull off.

"That, was very rude," Damien Darhk said as he rubbed his ear with his free hand.

Talia walked up to Laurel and grabbed the collar and yanked it off and looked at it.

"Interesting little toy," Talia said before she crushed it in her hand. "Put her down Damien."

Laurel immediately felt the invisible hand choking her vanish and she dropped to her knees coughing and gasping for breath. However Talia immediately kicked Laurel in the face knocking her on her back.

"W-why?" Laurel gasped as she lay on the ground in pain.

"Oliver might be married to my sister, but you're the one he's in love with," Talia said. "I want him to suffer before I kill him."

Before Laurel could respond, Talia stabbed a dagger into her stomach causing Laurel to let out a scream of agony. Talia grinned as she twisted the dagger causing Laurel to moaning in agony.

"This won't kill you immediately," Talia said. "You're going to lie here in agony while you slowly bleed out. And please give him a message for me."

Talia pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed it into Laurel's left leg causing Laurel to scream in pain yet again. With that Talia stood up and she and Damien walked away leaving Laurel to lie on the ground and do nothing but sob quietly.

* * *

Barry and Thea were sitting on the hood of a parked car keeping an eye on the power plant and eating Chinese takeout.

"So you're telling me that you got your powers from being struck by lightning?" Thea asked Barry disbelievingly.

"Yes, when they found me they thought I was dead because they couldn't detect a heartbeat," Barry replied. "But they saw I was breathing and it confused them. Turns out it was because my heart was beating so fast the monitor couldn't detect it."

"That's so weird," Thea said.

"I was in a coma for months," Barry continued.

"But lots of people have been struck by lightning," Thea stated. "None of them have developed powers. I mean quite a few people have died actually."

"Well I think there's more to it than just the lightning," Barry said. "I was in this old abandoned chemical factory. I've got no idea what else was there."

Just then there was a loud explosion. The both look to see a plume of smoke rising into the air.

"That looks like it came from the police station!" Thea exclaimed, she activated her comm. "Felicity, what just happened?"

However there was no response other than static.

"I should go," Barry said as he got up off the hood of the car.

"No," Thea said grabbing his hand. "That bomb was probably set to go off at the same time as the one you found here. The league will probably be showing up to find out why their bomb didn't go off. If the city loses power it's going to make things a lot more dangerous."

Barry looked worriedly at the plume of smoke but then nodded.

"I hope your brother and Ginger are alright," Barry commented.

"Me too," Thea said.

Just then some movement caught their eyes. They saw five people running towards the power plant.

"It's the League!" Barry exclaimed.

Thea grabbed her bow and by the time she had Barry had already rushed off to engage the assassins. He took them all down in a matter of seconds before Thea could even join him.

"Ha no problem," Barry boasted confidently.

"Uh, Barry," Thea said pointing behind him.

Barry turned around to see all five of the assassins getting back to their feet.

"Oh come on!" Barry groaned.

He took off once more and took down four of the assassin but as he went for the fifth one he ran into a fist and fell to the ground.

This fifth assassin was different than the others. Rather than the hood that the others wore, this one wore a black and white mask and it almost looked like he had a hunch back. Thea fired an arrow at the assassin but he caught it in mid-air and snapped it in half. He then pulled off his top revealing that he didn't have a hunch back but rather had a tank strapped to his back. There were multiple tubes running from the tank going to gauntlets on his wrists, into his shoulders and two that went into the base of his skull.

"What the hell?" Thea muttered.

The assassin pushed a button on one of his gauntlets and a green liquid began flowing from the tank into him. He let out a roar and as Thea watched in horror he began to grow bigger and more muscular before her eyes.

"Barry? Barry get up!" Thea shouted.

Barry groggily looked up to see the growing assassin standing over him. The assassin raised a massive fist and went to slam it down on Barry but Barry was able to get out of the way and to Thea's side.

"Oh man this is like Ambrose all over again," Barry muttered.

"Ambrose?" Thea asked.

"A guy who grew bigger and stronger from absorbing electricity," Barry replied. "Long story, I'll tell you if we both live."

Thea fired several arrows at the massive assassin but they just bounced off ineffectively. The assassin let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"You miserable fools cannot stop Bane," the assassin said.

"You just made yourself look stupid by talking in the third person," Barry commented. "I mean really who does that?"

Bane responded by digging his hand into the pavement in front of him and lifting up a big chunk and throwing it at them. Barry was able to pull Thea to safety with ease. Bane then turned and made his way towards the power plant. As he did the other four assassins all got to their feet.

"Geez these guys just don't stay down!" Barry complained.

Thea drew her sword and charged at the four assassins. She slashed the first one across the abdomen and hack the throat of the next before she had to raise her sword to block the third. Barry ran in and quickly knocked the fourth one out and then grabbed the third one allowing Thea to run him through with her sword.

"We've got to stop Bane," Barry said.

They head towards the power plant when they heard something behind them and saw that the assassins were all getting up, their wounds healed.

"Oh come on!" Thea moaned.

She quickly fired a dozen arrows in rapid succession. Her first several arrows stopped the assassins in their tracks. The next few were head shots and her last one went right through the head of one assassin and he fell to the ground seemingly dead.

"Barry go," Thea said. "I'll hold these guys off you stop Bane."

Barry ran after Bane but he once inside he found himself blocked by a heavy steel door that led to the generator room. He looked for another way in but there was none to be found. He ran back outside to check on Thea and found her surrounded by the three assassins covered in blood, the assassins all headless.

"Why are you back here?" Thea asked.

"I can't get to Bane, there's a door in the way," Barry responded.

He led Thea to the door and the both tried to open it to no avail.

"How can we stop him?" Barry asked.

Thea then had an idea.

"Your power isn't just to run fast, you do everything fast right?" Thea asked Barry.

"Well yeah," Barry replied.

"Well what if you made yourself vibrate really fast? Theoretically you could make it so that you could literally phase through a solid object," Thea suggested.

"I don't know," Barry muttered.

"Well you need to try it," Thea said. "If not how else are we going to stop Bane?"

"You're right," Barry agreed. "Alright hold on a second."

Barry took a deep breath and then suddenly his whole body became a blur like he had gone out of focus in a camera. Slowly he stepped up to the door and put his hand out. His hand passed through the door and Barry then stepped through. Once on the other side Barry went back to normal and opened the door to let Thea through.

It didn't take them long to find Bane standing near the generator.

"You two may have disabled our bomb, but you will not save this city," Bane declared.

"Think again," Thea said.

She only had four arrows left but she fired them all at Bane one after the other. The first three simply bounced off him ineffectually but the last one was a flash bang arrow that exploded in his face blinding him.

"Barry it's up to you," Thea said.

Barry ran at Bane and tried jumping and punching his face but he only succeeded in hurting his own hand. It was like fighting Nama all over again.

"You fool," Bane said as he recovered. "You cannot stop me."

Then Barry got an idea. He phased his hand and plunged it into Bane's chest. He then made his hand solid as he grabbed Bane's heart and squeezed. The huge assassin let out a cry and then fell to the ground as Barry withdrew his hand.

Barry stood over Bane's corpse just looking at his hand as Thea ran over to stand beside him.

"That was amazing Barry," Thea said excitedly.

"I… I killed him," Barry said in shock. "I've never killed anyone before."

Thea wasn't sure what to say to that so she just put her arm around Barry's waist and hugged him.

* * *

The Star City Police Department had been successfully evacuated. Oliver had helped get five officers out of the burning building himself and fire crews were now on scene containing the blaze. Using a grappling arrow Oliver pulled himself back up to the roof top where he found Ginger.

"Isabel got away," Ginger said as he arrived.

Just then Betty showed up.

"What happened?" Betty said.

"A bomb went off in the police station, but there was no attack," Oliver said. "It's almost as if…"

He trailed off as he realized something.

"As if what?" Ginger asked.

"Where's Laurel?" Oliver asked Betty.

"I left her back at the waterfront," Betty replied. "The comms were down and I heard the explosion so I came to help…"

"It was a distraction," Oliver cut her off. "Take me back to Laurel."

Betty looked at him confused.

"Now!" Oliver yelled at her.

Betty grabbed Oliver and ran back to the waterfront. When they arrived they found Laurel lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Laurel!" Oliver cried out as he ran to her side. "Who did this to you?"

"It was Talia… and Damien…" Laurel barely managed to get out.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Oliver said to Betty.

Betty bent down to pick Laurel off, but Laurel put a hand up to stop her.

"It's too late for me," Laurel said.

"No, no don't say that," Oliver said fighting back tears.

"Oliver, you can't worry about me, you have to save the city," Laurel said he voice getting weaker.

"No, no Laurel we're going to get you help," Oliver protested.

"Oliver go," Laurel insisted, her voice barely a whisper. "And know that I love…"

Before she could finish her eyes closed and she went still.

"Laurel? Laurel!?" Oliver shouted.

Laurel didn't respond and Oliver fell on her body crying. Betty put a hand on Oliver's shoulder to try and comfort him and then she noticed that there was a piece of paper tied to the arrow stabbed in Laurel's leg. She pulled it off and looked at it but she couldn't read it, it looked to be written in another language.

"Oliver, there's a message here," Betty said.

Oliver looked up at the piece of paper Betty was holding and then took it from her and read it.

"Do you know what it says?" Betty asked.

"It's an invitation to finish this," Oliver said. "I go and duel Talia one on one and the city is spared."

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Betty asked. "It might be a trap."

"It probably is," Oliver agreed. "But what choice do I have?"

"Well I'm going with you," Betty said. "This is partially my fault too; I shouldn't have left Laurel alone."

"No I need to do this alone," Oliver said. "You need to make sure that nothing happens in the city."

"But…" Betty tried to protest.

"Go find Nyssa and my sister," Oliver said as he got up and started to walk away. "They'll know what to do!"

Betty stood for a moment watching Oliver leave and then she took off to do as he had said.

* * *

 _Wow a lot happened in that chapter. We've got Ginger really getting the hang of being a Green Lantern; Cheryl and Nyssa being badass, although not as badass and Thea. Barry learns a new power. And to top it all off Laurel dies in Oliver's arms. Will Oliver get revenge for Talia's death and will Star City be safe? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Betty arrived at the power plant looking for Thea and Barry. She saw the two of them walking out of the power plant Thea with her arm around Barry. Betty quickly made her way over them.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Betty asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Barry responded. "It's just… I killed someone Betty."

Betty nodded and patted Barry's shoulder.

"It's never easy," Betty said.

Just then Cheryl came swooping in and a moment later Nyssa appeared riding a motorcycle and soon after Ginger arrived.

"What's going on?" Cheryl asked.

"We stopped the power plant from being taken offline," Thea reported. "There was some assassin named Bane."

"Bane?" Nyssa exclaimed.

"You know him?" Barry asked.

"He's not some assassin; Bane is an honour bestowed upon one within the League during times when the league is under attack," Nyssa explained. "There is an ancient ritual to create a potion or tonic that grants the chosen assassin great power."

"Well this guy had a tank that was pumping him full of some green chemical," Thea said. "And I mean he had to have grown to be at least eight feet tall, probably more like ten."

A disgusted scowl formed upon Nyssa's face.

"My sister has disgraced the honour of Bane," Nyssa stated. "To create such a perversion… it's blasphemous."

"It was like Ambrose all over again," Barry mumbled.

Betty, Cheryl and Ginger all nodded having witnessed what Ambrose had done a year earlier.

"Where's Laurel?" Cheryl asked.

"When Oliver and I… when we got back to the waterfront…" Betty struggled to explain. "Guys… Laurel is dead."

A silence fell over the group as they all struggled to comprehend that Laurel was no longer with them.

"Where's Oliver?" Thea asked breaking the silence.

"Talia challenged him to duel, one on one to spare the city," Betty replied. "He insisted on going alone."

"That was foolhardy of him," Nyssa growled. "My sister cares nothing for honour, she only cares about winning. What she did with Bane proves that."

"Well I don't know where he's gone," Betty said.

"I can help with that," came Felicity's voice over their comms.

"Felicity!" Thea exclaimed.

"Yeah, I managed to take down their signal jamming our communications, no thanks to you guys," Felicity said.

"Well what were we supposed to do?" Barry asked.

Felicity paused for a moment.

"Okay fair point," Felicity conceded.

"So how can you track down Oliver?" Betty asked. "I'm pretty sure he ditched his comm."

"Of course he did," Felicity replied. "But he wouldn't ditch his bow and I may have installed a GPS tracker on his bow."

"So where is he?" Nyssa asked.

"There's a scrapyard just outside of town," Felicity replied. "Looks like that is where he's headed."

"Betty and Barry you two go ahead and make sure Oliver is okay," Thea said. "The rest of us will meet you there."

Betty and Barry both nodded and then took off.

* * *

Oliver climbed off his motorcycle and picked up his bow as he looked around the scrapyard.

"Talia!" Oliver shouted angrily.

There was no reply as Oliver made his way through the stacks of demolished cars. He came to a more cleared area to find four braziers filled with fire surrounding a large circle that had been traced in the dirt in the middle of the circle was a sword dug into the dirt. Oliver looked around to see if he could see Talia when he heard the whizzing of an arrow. He barely raised his bow in time to deflect the arrow aside. He then saw Talia emerge from the shadows.

"I see you got my offer," Talia said with a smirk.

"You'll pay for what you did to Laurel," Oliver growled.

"And you will pay for what you did to my father," Talia responded.

Oliver said nothing else but just glared angrily at Talia.

"Nothing else to say?" Talia asked. "Very well, let us duel."

Talia cast aside her bow and drew her sword and pointed it at the sword in the center of the circle. Oliver tossed his own bow aside and grabbed the sword by the hilt and pulled it out of the dirt.

"I defeated your father, what makes you so sure that you can defeat me?" Oliver asked.

"You will soon find that I am not my father," Talia replied.

She then charged into the circle sword raised and engaged Oliver, the two of them slashing and parrying at each other with amazing speed and agility.

* * *

Betty and Barry arrived at the scrapyard where they came across Oliver's motorcycle. Betty looked closer and could tell that it hadn't been here very long.

"He's here," Betty said.

"Let's stick together," Barry said. "We could be walking into a trap."

"Oh it's not really a trap," a man's voice said. "More of an ambush really."

They turned around to see Damien Darhk and Isabel Rocheva. Off in the distance they could hear the sound of metal on metal and realised that it was probably Oliver duelling with Talia.

"Barry go help Oliver," Betty said. "I've got these two."

"Oh I don't think so." Damien said.

He made a waving motion with his hand and Barry fell to the ground in pain clutching his leg.

"Oh god, it's broken!" Barry cried out in agony.

"What the…?" Betty started to say.

Betty then found herself lifted up in the air, an invisible hand clutching her throat.

"Talia asked us to make sure that nobody interfered," Isabel said. "And that's what we're going to do."

Just then Cheryl and Ginger appeared in the sky. They swooped down but Cheryl suddenly found herself stopped by an invisible hand on her throat just like Betty stopping her in mid-air as she uselessly tried to pull it off. Isabel raised a rocket propelled grenade launcher and fired it at Ginger. Ginger barely had time to create a barrier to protect herself from the explosion. However the force was enough to knock her to the ground and she fell to the ground dazed.

"Pathetic," Damien said as he looked up at Betty and Cheryl.

He moved his hands pulling the two girls closer to him.

"But now that I see you two up close, you're both so young, so naïve," Damien said.

"Betty…" Cheryl croaked as she struggled to breathe.

Betty was having trouble breathing herself as she kicked her legs in the air useless. She then got an idea and her eyes glowed red and she fired a blast of heat vision at Damien striking his shoulder. However it was weaker than usual and she couldn't keep it up for long.

Damien winced in pain but and then just growled as the wound healed.

"This is one of my favourite suits," he said angrily.

Just then there was the sound of an approaching motorcycle as Thea arrived driving her motorcycle, with Nyssa riding on the back of it. Nyssa fired several arrows with her bow at both Isabel and Damien. Isabel simply snatched the arrows fired at her out of the air with one hand while the arrows fired at Damien stopped in midair and just fell to the ground.

Isabel then drew her twin pistols and fired them at the approaching motorcycle. Thea swerved to avoid the gunfire, but one of the shots struck the front tire and caused it to blow out and the motorcycle toppled throwing Nyssa and Thea off.

"Let's just kill them and get it over with," Isabel said as she holstered her pistols and drew her two swords.

"You take the fun out of things," Damien complained. "But very well."

Cheryl and Betty felt the grip on their throats tighten as they struggled to breathe more.

"Man these two are strong," Damien commented as he concentrated.

Nearby Ginger slowly sat up and shook her head and looked around. She saw Thea and Nyssa lying on the ground as Isabel approached them and Cheryl and Betty looking like they were being hung by invisible rope just in front of Damien. She realized she had to help them.

Ginger staggered up to her feet and she formed a rhinoceros with her ring which charged at Isabel and gored her flinging her to the ground and then trampling her before it dissolved.

"What the?" Damien exclaimed.

He lowered his hands and Betty and Cheryl were slammed face first into the ground. He then reached out his hand towards Ginger and Ginger found herself floating up in the air higher and higher. Betty and Cheryl both got up and Damien reached his hands towards both of them and they found themselves being strangled once more, while Ginger found herself falling to the ground.

Ginger used the ring to stop herself.

"Die!" Damien growled at Betty and Cheryl.

"No!" Ginger cried out.

She formed a massive chainsaw in the air over top of Damien's head. Damien looked up at it and raised his hands trying to stop it, however it seemed like his powers didn't work on Ginger's constructs. The chainsaw cut into him as he screamed. Blood sprayed everywhere as Damien Darhk was cut right in half very gruesomely.

Ginger ran over to check on Betty and Cheryl who were both gasping for breath.

"We're fine, we're fine," Cheryl waved Ginger off. "Check the others."

Ginger then checked on Nyssa and Thea; both of them were bruised and a little cut up but otherwise okay. Meanwhile Betty and Cheryl checked on Barry, who couldn't stand because of his broken leg but he was otherwise okay.

"Where's Oliver?" Thea asked.

* * *

Oliver and Talia slashed and stabbed at each other, matching each other sword stroke for sword stroke. Oliver had the advantage in strength it seemed, but Talia was quicker.

Oliver parried aside a thrust from Talia that left her off balance on just her left leg. He then kicked her left leg causing Talia to fall to her knee. As Talia tried to stand up Oliver swung his sword cutting clean through Talia's neck and decapitating her.

Exhausted Oliver then fell to the ground and lay on his back gasping for air. He then looked over to see that Talia's body hadn't toppled over. As he looked in shock, her headless body picked her head up and carefully placed it back on her neck. The wound healed over and Talia's eyes opened and she smiled at Oliver.

"Sorry Oliver, you'll have to do better than that," Talia said.

Oliver scrambled back to his feet, sword at the ready once more.

"How?" he asked utterly confused.

"You know about the healing properties of my father's Lazarus pit," Talia replied. "Well I've found a way to improve them and make them permanent."

Just then there was a loud buzzing sound followed by a scream that was abruptly silenced. Talia frowned as she looked in the direction of the sound.

"Looks like your friends are here," Talia said. "We'll continue this another time."

She threw a smoke pellet down that blinded Oliver for a moment and when it had cleared she was gone. Moments later the others arrived to find Oliver alone. Betty was helping Barry stand on his one good leg.

"Where's Talia?" Nyssa asked.

"She's gone," Oliver replied. "For now at least. What about Darhk and Rocheva?"

"Darkh is dead and we're going to turn Isabel over to the authorities," Thea answered.

Oliver nodded.

"We saved the city," Oliver said fighting back tears. "At least Laurel didn't die in vain."

"So what now?" Betty asked.

Oliver took a moment to wipe his face as he thought.

"Thea, I'll get John to come here and pick you, Betty and Barry up and take you back to the bunker," Oliver said. "Cheryl and Ginger, take Isabel to Iron Heights; they should be able to hold her. Nyssa and I will go recover Laurel's body."

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa arrived at the water front where Laurel had been left. However when they arrived they found police were already on the scene. The two of them climbed a nearby building to get a better view of what was going on and Oliver saw that Laurel's body had been placed in a body bag and that detectives were scouring the area for evidence of what had happened.

Angry Oliver went to leave but Nyssa grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oliver, wait," Nyssa said.

Oliver turned and stared at her.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to Laurel," Nyssa said. "If I were in your position I would have killed Talia for what she did."

"That's the thing," Oliver said. "I did kill her. I cut her head off."

Nyssa was confused.

"It was an exhausting battle and once I had one I literally collapsed in exhaustion," Oliver said. "And then… her body picked her head back up and put it back on and it healed like nothing had ever happened."

"How, how is that possible?" Nyssa asked in shock.

"She said something about improving the Lazarus Pit's healing properties," Oliver answered.

"She did it," Nyssa muttered under her breath.

"Did what?" Oliver asked.

"I never told you the entire story of why my sister was exiled from the League," Nyssa replied. "It wasn't just that she was plotting with Darhk to overthrow my father. Talia was stealing water from the Lazarus Pit and experimenting with it using dark magic; things forbidden by the League. She was trying to find a way to become immortal."

"Looks like she succeeded," Oliver said. "It's a good thing she didn't share it with Darhk."

Nyssa nodded and looked back down at the crime scene.

"We should get back to the others," Nyssa said. "They need to know this too."

* * *

"You cut her head off and she just put it back on?" Betty asked in disbelief.

Everyone had returned to the bunker and Oliver and Nyssa had told them about Talia. Cheryl and Ginger had dropped Isabel off at Iron Heights Prison with little issue; she was already wanted by the FBI so they were happy to take her into custody. Betty and Thea had helped set Barry's leg with help from John and Felicity.

"Yeah, she just put it back on," Oliver replied.

"Do you know where she went?" Thea asked.

"No idea," Oliver replied. "But I don't think for one second she won't be back."

"Well if you ever need help you know we're more than happy to provide it," Cheryl said.

"Yeah, I know. I can't thank you guys so much for coming on such short notice; I know that without you things would have turned out much worse for Star City," Oliver said.

"There's some room here in the bunker," Felicity said. "They're nothing special, but it's a place to sleep. I'm sure you're all tired and we can get you back home to Riverdale in the morning."

"We appreciate that," Betty said.

They said good nights and made their way to the rooms. There were two rooms with two beds each. Betty and Barry took one room while Cheryl and Ginger took the other. Betty soon found herself lying in the dark staring up at the ceiling.

"Barry are you asleep?" Betty asked softly.

"No," Barry replied.

"I screwed up tonight," Betty said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"I left Laurel alone by herself, she got ambushed by Darhk and Talia because I left her alone," Betty said. "In the end all I did was run around tonight and do nothing."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Barry said. "You've done so many things already to save lives. You stopped Ambrose, you stopped Midge's dirty bomb, and there's no way we would have stopped Hiram if not for you. You can't get down on yourself for what happened to tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Betty agreed with a sigh. "But I can't help but feel guilty. It's like Jason all over."

"You can do a lot of things Betty, but you can't save everyone," Barry said.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean I can't try," Betty said.

"Well I'm exhausted," Barry said. "Maybe we can talk about this on the flight home."

"Oh I thought you would have wanted to race," Betty said.

"I'm still healing from a broken leg here," Barry said. "It'll be a day or so."

"Oh well, maybe next time," Betty said.

"Maybe next time," Barry responded.

* * *

Betty awoke to the sound of Felicity's voice shouting about something. Barry was still fast asleep as she looked over but Betty got up and made her way out to the main area of the bunker. She saw that Felicity was there along with Oliver, Nyssa and Thea.

"I can't believe this!" Felicity was shouting.

They were all looking at the large TV screen and Betty looked up to see that it was showing a news story about a statement released on Twitter by Donald Trump.

"Anti-vigilante crusader assistant district attorney Laurel Lance killed in Star City last night; sad!" the tweet read.

"What the hell?" Betty exclaimed.

"Before Laurel knew my secret she was actually going after me," Oliver explained. "But that was almost four years ago; and both her and the city have changed their tune."

"Yeah but Trump has been using our city as an example of one trying to stop vigilantes," Thea said.

"These American elections are so confusing to rest of the world," Nyssa commented. "The fact that a man can so grossly misquote the truth and still have a chance to win… it just give credence to the perspective that Americans are ignorant."

"Unfortunately a great many of them are," Oliver said.

"As the mayor you've got to put out a statement," Thea told her brother.

"I know, I was up half the night working on it," Oliver replied. "I've got a press conference scheduled for this afternoon. I want to be able to see Betty and her friends off before they leave."

* * *

Betty, Barry, Cheryl and Ginger were on the plane heading back to Riverdale. Barry was lying on the couch of the private jet napping and resting his leg while Betty, Cheryl and Ginger were watching the TV which was showing Oliver's news conference.

"Thank you all for coming," Oliver began as he stepped up to the podium. "As you all know last night our city came under attack by parties not entirely known. There was a bombing at the Star City Central Police Station and fourteen officers were wounded. Also Assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance was murdered, we suspect by the same people. Her contributions to the safety and betterment of Star City will be missed."

Oliver took a moment to compose himself.

"However thanks to the Green Arrow as well as several heroes from elsewhere the planned attack was thwarted," Oliver continued. "An attempt to bomb and disable the Star City Power Plant was stopped which could have proven disastrous. Despite statement from people outside Star City to the contrary, we owe a debt to the heroes and vigilantes who helped save this city last night. And I am saying here and now that Star City will always be a sanctuary to any of these people no matter what happens in this upcoming election."

"Well that's good news," Cheryl said. "At least I won't have to leave the country."

Oliver then began taking questions from the press. The very first question he got was about how when the crisis last night happened Oliver could not be found.

"Yes, I realize that last night I could not be found, and I have a confession to make," Oliver replied.

"Oh my god he's going to tell them he's the Green Arrow!" Ginger exclaimed.

However just then Nyssa came up to stand beside Oliver on the podium.

"I have actually been married for the past year and a half," Oliver replied. "I was married during a trip overseas and last night I was with my wife."

"That's clever of Oliver," Barry commented from over on the couch having woken up. "It's not exactly a lie, they are married and were together last night."

"So allow me to introduce you to my wife, Nyssa Queen," Oliver introduced.

Camera flashes began going off like mad as Betty, Barry, Cheryl and Ginger all laughed.

"Oh man if there is one thing the press likes more than scandal it's a wedding," Cheryl commented. "This will help take the focus off things a bit."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Los Angeles, California…_

Abigail Ratchford and Lindsey Pelas were two wannabe models and actresses who had moved to California. They'd met at minor gig and had become roommates. So far they'd had a bit of success, enough that each had been able to afford some cosmetic surgery without going broke. The two lived in a small house together that they rented.

Abigail was a dark haired beauty with hazel coloured eyes while Lindsey was a green-eyed blonde. The two were currently in their bathroom taking pictures of themselves in their underwear and posting them online. The two of them both had a large following on Instagram.

Just then the doorbell rang and the two of them went to answer it. Standing outside was a rather attractive woman with black hair wearing a UPS uniform. Such a woman in a UPS uniform would have seemed out of place; except this was Los Angeles and there were all sorts of former models everywhere in every profession.

"I have package for a Lindsey Pelas," she said holding a box that looked like it was big enough to hold a basketball.

"That's me," Lindsey said as the woman handed the package to her.

"Have a nice day," the woman said as she turned to leave.

"Um, don't I need to sign?" Lindsey asked.

"It's alright," the woman responded with a wave, without turning around as she walked to her truck

Lindsey and Abigail both looked at her confused before going back inside closing the door behind them. The UPS woman got to the truck and took off her hat letting her hair flow down. She then looked at the dead body behind her in the cargo area.

"Thanks again for the truck," Talia said as she drove off.

Inside Abigail and Lindsey were looking at the package. It was oddly heavy.

"Who's it from?" Abigail asked.

"I dunno," Lindsey replied. "There doesn't even seem to be any postage or anything on it, just my name and address."

"Well open it," Abigail said.

Lindsey slightly apprehensively opened the box, not sure what she was going to find inside. She pulled out what was inside. It was some sort of carving in the shape of head that was sort of demonic looked.

"It some ugly piece of artwork," Lindsey commented.

"Hey there's a tablet in here too," Abigail said.

She pulled out a tablet and turned it on. There was a video loaded and ready to go.

"Maybe it's a message from whoever sent it," Abigail said. "We should watch it."

Lindsey set the head thing down and took the tablet from Abigail. She then tapped the screen to start the movie. It showed a blonde man with short hair that Lindsey had never seen before.

"Hello Lindsey," the man said. "If you're watching this then it means I am dead. And if you are wondering who I am and why I am sending this to you it is because I am Damien Darhk and I am your father."

Lindsey let out a gasp. She had never met her biological father before and her mother hadn't known much about him other than his name was Damien.

"I'm sure you're wondering where I've been all these years and why I never contacted you sooner," Damien said. "And the answers you seek lie in the Idol that has come with this video."

Lindsey looked at the head thing confused.

"This carving is the Khushu Idol," Damien explained. "And it is a relic of great mystical power. It grants those who own it extraordinary abilities, telekinesis, accelerated healing, your physical prowess is enhanced."

Abigail grabbed the Idol but nothing happened, she didn't feel any different.

"I've had the Idol for years now," Damien said. "And many people have tried to steal it from me. To protect its power I had a spell cast on it that only allows it to be used by those of my bloodline. As my only descendant Lindsey you are the only person in the world who can use the Khushu Idol."

Abigail set the Idol back down disappointed.

"However to draw power from the Idol requires sacrifices of death and fear to it," Damien explained. "The decision on whether to use it however will be up to you."

With that the video ended.

"What do you think?" Abigail asked her roommate.

Lindsey just stared at the Idol not sure what to believe and what to do.

* * *

 _A long chapter and a lot happened there to wrap up the crossover with team Arrow. Talia is still at large and just what is she up to? And what's going to happen with the new owner of Khushu Idol, Lindsey? These are things that will be answered in the future. For now Betty and the gang will have to deal with what awaits them back in Riverdale; the perils of being a high school student. Well that and a few surprises. Find out what! Please Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The private jet touched down at Riverdale Airport and John Diggle came from the cockpit and let Betty, Barry, Cheryl and Ginger off. Sheila was at the airport to pick them up. When she saw Barry with his leg in a cast she was not happy.

"Barry what happened?" Sheila asked angrily.

"I got my leg broken," Barry replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sheila it's not his fault," Betty said. "In fact without Barry…"

"Save it Betty," Sheila cut her off. "I don't want to hear it."

"You know I think I'll fly home," Ginger said.

"Yeah me too," Cheryl agreed.

The two of them took off into the air away from the impending awkwardness.

"Just help me get Barry in the car Betty," Sheila said.

They went to her car and got Barry in which was rather awkward, he had to sit in the front with his foot up on the dashboard. They drove in silence for several minutes.

"Sheila if I can say something," Barry said breaking the silence. "It's just that…"

"It's just that I can't do this Barry," Sheila interrupted.

In the back seat Betty was silent, not wanting to get involved. Barry was also quiet, not sure how to respond.

"Every time there is a crisis you go running off to help stop it, and that's admirable," Sheila said. "And I thought I would be okay with it but I'm not."

"What are you saying?" Barry asked.

"What I'm saying is that I can't do this Barry," Sheila replied. "I can't be in a relationship with you when I know that anytime that you run off you might not come back."

"Sheila I…" Barry began to say.

"Don't say anything," Sheila said. "I don't want things between us to be awkward, or at least not more awkward than they have to be. I know that I won't be able to talk you out of being the Flash. So the only solution is that you and I, we're through."

"Sheila please…" Barry started to beg.

"Barry, don't make this harder for me than it already is," Sheila said as she wiped some tears from the corners of her eyes while she drove. "So let's just try and move on, okay?"

Barry just nodded and leaned back in his seat as they drove on in awkward silence. A few minutes later they arrived at Barry's house. Betty got out and helped Barry to the door while Sheila remained in the car.

"Are going to be okay?" Betty asked Barry as they got to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Barry said. "I get where she's coming from. I kind of wish she would have tried a little harder but… it's fine."

Betty nodded as she opened the door for him to go inside.

"Where's your parents?" Betty asked.

"Oh they went to go visit relatives for the weekend," Barry replied.

"Do you want to help you with anything?" Betty offered.

"No I'll be okay," Barry replied. "I'll probably just watch TV, maybe order some pizza."

"You could always come to my place and do that," Betty suggested.

"No, that would look like you're taking my side, and I… I kind of want to be alone for a little while," Barry said.

"Okay," Betty agreed. "But if you need anything just call me, alright?"

"Of course," Barry replied.

Betty then let herself out and when back to Sheila's car. She climbed in the passenger seat and saw Sheila leaning her head on the steering wheel. Betty comfortingly put her hand on Sheila's back.

"Did I do the right thing?" Sheila asked.

"To be honest Sheila, I don't know," Betty replied. "It's kind of early to say one way or another."

"I get that you're trying to be diplomatic Betty, but as my friend I just want your honest opinion," Sheila said as she put the car in drive and pulled away. "What do you think?"

"Personally, I think you were a little bit hard on Barry," Betty said. "But I also totally get where you're coming from, yeah what Barry and I do is dangerous and that's setting yourself up for a lot of emotional stress. So I get not wanting all of that."

"So do you think I did the right thing?" Sheila asked again.

"We'll see," Betty answered. "I don't want to have to hang out with you two separately. If you two can somehow co-exist in the same, you don't even have to be friends, just cordial, then I think this will be okay."

"I think we can probably manage that," Sheila said.

"I hope so," Betty said.

Soon they arrived at Betty's house and Sheila stopped to let Betty out.

"I'll see you on Monday," Sheila waved good-bye.

"Yep, see you Monday," Betty replied.

Betty walked up to the door and the moment she entered she was confronted by her parents.

"Uh, hi guys," Betty greeted them.

"Betty, Archie was over here earlier looking for you," Alice said. "Your father and I told him that you weren't feeling well and in bed."

"Yeah but he wasn't buying it," Hal replied. "He said you hadn't been answering his texts or calls since last night."

"Well I was in Star City," Betty said. "You guys knew that."

"Yes Betty, but we don't like having to cover for you," Hal said. "I get not wanting to tell Archie your secret; but that boy is going to get suspicious soon."

"I know Dad, I know. I'm sorry I put you guys in such an awkward position," Betty apologized.

"You don't need to apologize to us Betty," Alice said. "We knew from the moment you came into our lives that we were going to be put in some awkward positions. We just want you to be aware of what's going on."

"Well I appreciate it. I appreciate everything you do for me," Betty said. "I'm going to go to my room for now though, this weekend has been exhausting."

Excusing herself Betty made her way up to her room. She turned on her laptop and walked over to her bed to watch a movie on it when she got a Skype video call from her sister.

"Hey Polly, what's up?" Betty asked.

"Betty what did you do!?" Polly asked worriedly.

"Are you talking about Star City?" Betty asked.

"Yes of course I'm talking about the Star City Incident," Polly answered.

"Well I was asked to go by Ol… the Green Arrow. Well actually Cheryl was asked and she asked the rest of us to go with her," Betty replied.

"Betty the news is blowing up about what happened there," Polly said. "Fox News is especially focused on Laurel Lance the district attorney."

"I bet they'd change their tune if they knew she was the Black Canary," Betty said.

"What!?" Polly exclaimed.

"Yeah, Laurel was killed by the people who were attacking Star City," Betty replied.

"I know, Isabel Rocheva and the League of Assassins," Polly said.

"How, how do you know that?" Betty asked in surprise. "I mean Isabel Rocheva has been mentioned in the news stories, but not the League of Assassins."

"The League of Assassins is not an unknown entity Betty," Polly replied. "They're just not mentioned to the public because knowledge of their existence wouldn't help anyone. It would just cause wide-spread paranoia."

"Okay but how do you know about them?" Betty asked.

"As soon as the story hit it became all the talk around here," Polly answered. "Word gets around quickly in the military."

"How is that going by the way?" Betty inquired.

"It's… amazing," Polly replied. "I didn't think this was for me, but now… well I think I was born for this."

"Oh that reminds me, I was at the Founders' Lodge a while back and I read the diary of one of our ancestors," Betty said. "Mary Munroe thought she was out in the woods and that she met angels who blessed her; but then I went to my fortress and learned that she actually met my birth parents! They also said that they altered Mary's DNA because she was barren with a bit of their own which means we're distantly related! And it also turns out I'm more than 200 years older than you…"

"Hmm," was Polly's only response.

"That's it, hmm, that's all you have to say?" Betty asked surprised by her older sister's response. "Come on we're actually blood relatives. Not sisters, more like I'm your great, great, I don't know how many times, aunt."

"Are you sure about this Betty?" Polly asked sceptically.

"Yeah I am," Betty replied. "It kind of makes some sense as to why my ship landed in Riverdale."

"So anything else new with you?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, I'm finally dating Archie Andrews!" Betty exclaimed. "Although it hasn't been as great as I thought it would be."

"Why not?" Polly asked.

"I dunno, he's not as romantic as Jason was," Betty replied.

"Well no offense to Archie, but Jason was something else," Polly said.

"Yeah, Jason also didn't make passes at my friends," Betty added. "Although if he did with Cheryl that would have been extra weird."

"Oh really? Well don't be surprised if this relationship doesn't last Betty," Polly said.

"I figure it wouldn't go past the end of the school year anyway," Betty said. "I mean Archie's probably going to get a football scholarship to Rutgers or Penn State, and I'm not going to either of those schools."

"Well at least you're realistic, break-ups can be hard," Polly said. "Still doesn't mean you two shouldn't have fun while you're still together."

"You're right," Betty agreed. "Although with all the Supergirl stuff I've been doing lately… I feel like he's going to end up finding out my secret."

"Didn't Sabrina give you those magically spelled glasses?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, still they're not foolproof," Betty replied.

"Well just be careful," Polly said.

"I'll try," Betty promised.

"Okay, well I've got to go," Polly said. "They've got me doing training all times of the day."

"Alright, well good luck," Betty said. "Try to call more."

"Thanks, I will," Polly replied. "Talk to you later."

With that Polly ended the call. Betty then lay down on her bed and began watching the movie.

* * *

 _Sunday November, 6, 2016…_

Reggie was sitting on the deck in the backyard of his family's home just thinking. For weeks he'd been stirring up resentment towards heroes at the school as part of the work for Hermione Lodge. He had also been doing his best to keep an eye on Ginger and Cheryl, although it was difficult as they spent a great deal of time out at a farm which Reggie had learned belonged to Betty Cooper which had been willed to her by her grandfather. Reggie did not understand the strange little circle of friends, Cheryl and Ginger had been good friends before Cheryl's disappearance about a year ago; and when Cheryl had returned with super powers she'd begun hanging out with Betty and her group of nerds and weirdos. Reggie suspected that the new kid Barry was the Flash although he didn't have any proof, he'd also thought that perhaps Betty was Supergirl but Betty wore glasses and Supergirl didn't, there was no way that they were the same people.

One thing that Reggie was certain of was that the whole group knew Ginger's secret and supported her; and his mind that made them just as worthy of his wrath as Ginger. Reggie was looking forward to the upcoming election. The Trump-Lodge campaign had trailed for quite some time but after the Star City Incident they had shot up in the polls to the point that this election was now a coin flip.

Reggie in the sky and saw a shooting star and he made a wish. He then got up to go inside to get a drink when suddenly there was a yellow glow from behind him that started to get brighter. Reggie turned around when suddenly a yellow ring flew onto his finger.

Reggie then looked down to see he was wearing a yellow and black outfit, sort of like the one that Ginger wore as Green Lantern. He formed his hand into a fist and looked down at the ring.

 _ **Reggie Mantle of Planet Earth, you have shown the ability to instil great fear**_ , the ring said. _**Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.**_

Suddenly a projection shot from the ring showing what looked like a tall man with a slightly receding hairline, a thin moustache, beady eyes and a large forehead. While he looked human, Reggie got the feeling that he wasn't, although it was hard to tell since it was a sort of yellow hologram created by the ring.

"Greetings Earthling," the projection said. "I am Thaal Sinestro leader of the Sinestro Corps. I have sent this ring to Earth, to you with a specific goal in mind. My greatest enemy the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan of Earth has returned to your planet to find a successor. My task for you is to kill Hal Jordan and his successor. Do not fail me."

With that the projection vanished. Reggie grinned as he looked at the ring which glowed yellow with power. He had no problem with that task, it was one that he was more than willing to do. However he knew that even with the power of this ring it would difficult as long as Ginger had her friends, Cheryl, the Flash and Supergirl to help her.

He knew he could also use the ring to help Hermione Lodge, perhaps do something last minute to help her win the election. Reggie looked up and flew up into the air heading towards the Lodge mansion.

* * *

Hermione Lodge was getting ready to take a bath. She was dressed in just a bathrobe and had a large glass of wine as she dipped her hand in the bathtub to check the temperature. She had just finished her final day of campaigning and had flown home arriving barely an hour ago. She was just about to remove her bathrobe when there was a knock on the door.

"Mistress Hermione there's a Reggie Mantle here to see you," she heard one of her servants announce, his voice sounding nervous.

Hermione frowned wondering what Reggie was doing here, and how he had even gotten past her security.

"Tell him I'll speak to him tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"He said it's urg… ACK!" the servant suddenly cried out in pain.

Hermione then heard a thump just outside the door.

"Please open up Mrs. Lodge," Reggie said from the other side of the door.

Hermione was a little nervous as she opened the door, not sure what to expect. When she opened the door she saw the servant lying on the ground his neck bent at an awkward angle and Reggie in his Sinestro Corps outfit with a grin on his face.

"So what is his about?" Hermione asked looking down at the dead servant.

"I've been given this ring to kill the Green Lantern and her mentor; it gives me all of the same powers as her," Reggie told Hermione. "But I can also use it to help you, for a price."

Hermione stared for a moment at the glow yellow ring on Reggie's right hand. She had seen what the Green Lantern could do, and having Reggie working for her could be useful. Very quickly an evil plan formed in Hermione's mind. However she knew she needed to sway Reggie into desiring to do her orders, much as she had with Trump.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Why don't you come in here and we can negotiate?"

Hermione turned around and let her bathrobe fall to the ground. Reggie gulped with surprise at how amazing Hermione's body looked for a fifty-year old woman. He could feel himself being aroused.

"Well?" Hermione asked as she turned around slightly showing him her huge mature breasts.

"Okay," Reggie agreed.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile. "Now be a dear and bring that dead body in here and then close the door; we don't want people interrupting us now do we?"

Reggie nodded and dragged the dead servant into the bathroom and closed the door behind him locking it. He turned around to see that Hermione was now lounging in the bathtub her big breasts floating just below the surface of the water.

"So why don't you join me, and we can… negotiate?" Hermione offered Reggie with a smirk.

* * *

 _Well that's certainly a depressing chapter. Sheila and Barry have broken up and Reggie is a member of the Sinestro Corps? And now it seems Hermione (who's quite the cougar) has her figurative claws on him, and just what is she going to get Reggie to do? And it's just two days before the election, wonder how that's going to turn out? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Betty and her friends were gathered around the TV watching the election results come in, and it wasn't going how they liked.

"…And it looks like the Trump-Lodge campaign is going to carry the state of North Carolina," Wolf Blitzer announced. "And with it they get the state's fifteen electoral college votes."

"Our election system makes no sense," Betty complained. "I mean Trump and Lodge can end up winning even if more people end up voting for Hillary."

Nearby Cheryl was sitting with her chin in her hands looking very worried. Barry went over and sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Barry said reassuringly as possible.

"… at the moment the Republicans lead in Pennsylvania, Florida and Ohio," Wolf Blitzer continued. "The Democrats are going to need to make comebacks in the those three states if they're to having any hopes of taking the Oval Office."

"It's not looking good," Ginger moaned. "God I wish there was more we could do."

"… And CNN is calling it, the next President of the United States will be Donald Trump," Wolf Blitzer stated.

Betty and her friends stared at the TV all of them too stunned to speak. Jughead grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and they were still all quiet.

"Fuck!" Cheryl cursed breaking the silence.

Ginger said nothing and just hugged her. Betty and Barry looked at each other worriedly. This was not good for any of them.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Reggie arrived at the Lodge Mansion, having been summoned by Hermione Lodge, the new Vice President-elect. The place was now guarded by members of the secret service who searched him before allowing him to enter. He was shown to the office, which had previously been her husband Hiram's, where Hermione was waiting sitting behind the desk. Also in the room was a black woman who Reggie didn't recognize who was sitting on the near side of the desk.

"Please close the door and give us some privacy," Hermione said to the secret service agents.

They nodded and closed the door. Hermione then gestured towards the empty chair next to the black woman. Reggie took the offered seat.

"Thank you for coming Reggie," Hermione said. "Allow me to introduce you to Amanda Waller."

Reggie turned to the black woman and offered his hand. The woman just stared at it until Reggie took his hand back.

"So what is this about?" Reggie asked. "I've been holding off on kill the Green Lantern because you asked me to."

"That's exactly what this is about," Hermione said. "I've got a plan that I think benefits all of us."

"Alright, I'm listening," Reggie said he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to kill Donald Trump," Hermione replied.

"What?" Reggie asked in surprise. "How the hell is that a benefit to any of us?"

"Well with him out of the way I'm the one in line to become President for starters," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, and I make myself public enemy number one, that's no benefit for me," Reggie stated.

"If you would let me finish," Hermione interrupted him. "Amanda and I have been working on a plan where you would frame the Green Lantern."

Reggie was surprised for a moment and the smiled. This was even better than killing Ginger; this would turn the whole country against her. It would ruin her life.

"Okay I'm liking this," Reggie said, then pointed his thumb at Waller. "But what does she's get out of it?"

"When I take office one of the first things I plan on doing is creating a taskforce responsible for capturing vigilantes and people with abilities and making them work for the government," Hermione replied. "Amanda here is to be in charge of this task force."

"Okay," Reggie said with a nod. "But killing Trump won't exactly be easy, and how are we going to frame the Green Lantern?"

"Well as an assistant director with the Secret Service, Amanda here can easily arrange for a time where Trump will be vulnerable," Hermione replied. "And I may be able to get my hands on some technology that would allow you to look exactly like the Green Lantern."

"Like a shape shifting technology?" Reggie asked.

"Sort of," Hermione replied. "But first I need to know, are you in?"

Reggie thought for moment. If this all went as planned it was a big win for him. However if something went wrong and he was caught, well was most certainly a dead man.

"Alright I'm in," Reggie agreed.

* * *

Veronica returned to the laboratory where she and Maxwell worked on inventions together and also kept their own fledgling team of super powered individuals. She used her access card to open the door to the facility but as she entered she found the place looking rather sparse. Half-complete ideas that she had been working on with Maxwell were gone as were several of the mainframes where they stored the data from their experiments and calculations. But most surprising was the fact that Maxwell was nowhere to be seen.

"Maxwell?" Veronica called out.

Following her mother's win in the election Veronica had gone about taking care of a number of business matters relating to her own shares in Lodge Industries and she had also visited with the King of Atlantis, Arthur, or Aquaman as Veronica called him in private, to discuss the outcome of the election with him and its implications on his kingdom. The plan had been for her and Maxwell to meet up at the lab today.

"Something isn't right," Veronica muttered to herself.

Just then Veronica's phone rang; she looked down to see it was a call from her mother. Veronica wasn't really in the mood to talk to her mother but she decided to answer the call anyway.

"What do you want mother?" Veronica asked as she answered the phone.

"Well I was calling to find out when you were going to congratulate me," Hermione replied.

Veronica suspected that the election had been fixed. She knew that her mother had connections with some unsavoury types who could help fix an election.

"Yeah, great job winning," Veronica said sarcastically. "If you don't mind I'm a little busy."

"Oh, with what?" Hermione inquired.

"Well I was supposed to meet up with Maxwell and I'm not sure where he is," Veronica replied.

"Oh well I'm sure he's rather busy himself," Hermione said in a strangely chipper tone.

"And how would you know?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"Well I may have asked him to turn over all the research the two of you have done to the government, including those two speedsters you created and the Klump girl that you tried to have killed," Hermione said.

"What?" Veronica asked. "Maxwell would never do that!"

"No he would," Hermione responded.

"But… he…" Veronica stammered.

"Did you ever think about how the two of you met, your whirlwind romance and marriage?" Hermione asked. "That was all my idea."

"What?" Veronica muttered in disbelief.

"The Midge girl might have been able to make men do what she wants, but I've been doing it for far longer," Hermione stated.

"How long? How long have you and Maxwell…" Veronica asked.

"About three years," Hermione replied. "I'm the one that helped him get his father committed."

"You bitch," Veronica cursed.

"Hmm, well I'd love to chat dear but I am rather busy myself," Hermione replied. "What with being the next Vice President and all..."

With that Hermione disconnected the call. Veronica stood staring at her phone for a long moment. She then screamed and threw the phone on the ground and began stomping on it with her foot out of anger until it was just small pieces.

Veronica then took a moment to compose herself. She knew her mother and she knew that Hermione's plans weren't done yet. The odds were she was going to have Trump eliminated so that she would become President. Well if Veronica had any say in it then Hermione's time as President would be short lived, if she even got there.

* * *

 _Evening, Four days later…_

Donald Trump and two secret service men waited for the elevator to arrive at Trump Tower. A moment later the elevator arrived and the doors opened. As it did Trump and his guards were surprised to see a girl standing inside. Trump quickly recognized her as the Green Lantern; one of the vigilantes he had been campaigning against. His guards both reached for their side arms.

Suddenly without a word she created two yellow spikes that impaled his guards in the head. They both dropped to the ground dead before they finished falling.

"Hey, hey now wait a minute, we can talk about this!" Trump said nervously.

The Green Lantern stepped forward and formed a yellow hand gun and placed it on Donald's forehead.

"Please don't," he begged. "I have a wife, kids, grandkids…"

She didn't let him finish but pulled the trigger and he fell backward splayed upon the ground. She then looked up at the nearby security camera, pointed the gun at it and shot it.

* * *

Betty and her friends were at the barn having game night. They were playing Cards Against Humanity and having a rather good time. It was slightly unusual in that Hal had decided to join them, usually he spent his evenings in the farmhouse.

They were just starting another round when Cheryl's phone began to ring. She looked down to see it was an unknown number.

"Just a second guys let me see who this is," Cheryl said. "Hello?"

"Cheryl Blossom, it's Veronica Lodge," the voice on the other end said.

"Veronica? What do you want?" Cheryl asked.

"Are you near a TV?" Veronica asked.

"Um, yeah," Cheryl replied.

"Turn it on, doesn't matter what station," Veronica said.

Cheryl motioned for Dilton to turn on the TV. Dilton did so and they were all shocked by what came up. Breaking News… President Elect Trump Assassinated By Green Lantern, was running on every station.

"What the hell is this?" Cheryl asked.

"Look I know you're friends with the Green Lantern, whoever she is," Veronica said. "And I'm pretty sure she didn't do this."

Just then the TV showed security camera footage of the assassination attempt.

"That's me!" Ginger exclaimed looking at the footage. "But I've never been in Trump Tower!"

"My mother recently got her hands on some advanced nano-technology that allows somebody to take on someone else's appearance," Veronica said. "I don't know who that is, but I know it's not your friend."

"How do you know about this technology?" Cheryl asked.

"Because I designed it along with my husband," Veronica replied. "And I just found out that he took everything we made together and turned it over to her, he's been working for her since before we met."

"Holy shit," Cheryl muttered.

"Your friend needs to leave, to hide," Veronica said. "She's about to become the most wanted person on the entire planet."

With that Veronica ended the call.

"What am I going to do?" Ginger asked worriedly.

Hal was staring at the screen watching the footage.

"Dilton, can you rewind it and pause it when I tell you to," Hal requested.

Dilton did as Hal asked.

"Look!" Hal exclaimed pointing. "The constructs that this fake is creating, they're yellow."

"So?" Barry asked.

"My ring creates green constructs," Ginger said.

"Exactly, which means this is somebody with a Yellow Power Ring," Hal explained. "Which means we've got an even bigger problem because that means that Sinestro has set his eyes on Earth."

"Who's Sinestro," Sheila asked.

"Sinestro used to be a Green Lantern. He and I were friends and we fought side by side," Hal replied. "However I discovered that Sinestro was using his powers as Green Lantern to rule his planet as a dictator. As a result Sinestro was stripped of his ring and banished. However Sinestro was able to find a way to harness the power of fear to create his own Yellow Power Rings which are just as powerful as Green Lantern Rings and create his own army. The two sides fought in a bloody violent battle which ended with Sinestro and his few remaining followers retreating. He's been hiding since, likely rebuilding his army's strength."

"So why would he be coming to Earth?" Betty asked.

"Probably to kill me," Hal replied. "He blames me for everything that's happened to him."

"So what do we do?" Dilton inquired.

"There's only one thing that can be done," Hal said.

He turned to Ginger and took a hold of her by the shoulders.

"You need to leave Earth and go to Oa and warn the other Green Lanterns," Hal told her.

"But…" Ginger said.

"No he's right," Cheryl agreed. "You're going to be wanted here, the safest place for you is to go to Oa."

"But my dad, he's going to wonder where I am? They're going to question him," Ginger said.

"We'll talk to your father," Hal reassured her. "I'm sure he knows that you didn't do this; we'll let him know that you're safe and where you've gone. But you need to leave now before they start looking for you."

Ginger stood up and looked at her ring and transformed into her Green Lantern costume in a green flash.

"You guys need to stop Hermione Lodge while I'm gone," Ginger said to Barry, Betty and Cheryl.

"Don't you worry about that," Betty said.

Ginger then took turns hugging everyone good-bye as they made their way outside of the barn. Once she had she took off into the sky as a green streak which the others watched until it had vanished. Everyone then went back into the barn except for Betty, Barry and Cheryl.

"We've got our work cut out for us," Betty said. "Especially since our enemy is about to become the President."

"What are we going to do?" Barry asked.

"There's not much we can do, at least not until she does become President," Cheryl replied. "She's working with this Yellow Power ring person obviously; so I'm guessing she's got different plans than Trump did. Plus she was married to Hiram and that guy tried to turn himself into an arch-demon to take over the world; I doubt she's much better."

Barry and Betty both nodded in agreement and the three of them felt rather nervous as they went back in the barn to join their friends.

* * *

 _A lot happened there! Maxwell has been working for Hermione this entire time? Reggie just framed Ginger and killed Trump? And what's going to happen now that Hermione is going to be President? Find out what in the next chapter! Please Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Betty and her friends had gone back into the barn to continue playing Cards Against Humanity, but after Ginger had been forced to literally flee the planet they just were into it. They hadn't been back in the barn more than fifteen minutes when Betty heard something and stood up.

"What is it Betty?" Cheryl asked.

"Cars, lots of them," Betty responded curiously.

Everyone made their way down to entrance to see almost a dozen black SUV's pulling into the driveway.

"Shit it's the FBI," Barry said.

"What do we do?" Jughead asked.

"Pretty sure they're here for Ginger," Betty replied. "So we just co-operate."

Soon dozens of FBI agents were climbing out of the vehicles and spreading out over the farm, all of them armed. A large contingent made their way towards the barn.

"Where is she?" one of them, a large black man, demanded pointing a pistol at Betty and her friends.

"Not here," Sheila replied.

"Of course she didn't do what you think she did," Cheryl said. "She was with us all night."

The FBI agent slowly approached Cheryl stuck his gun in her face.

"Then you need to tell me where she is," he insisted.

"First off, get that gun out of my face," Cheryl said. "You shoot me it'll just bounce off and hit you."

The agent lowered the gun but his face remained and stony glare.

"Where is Ginger Lopez?" he demanded.

Betty pointed up.

"She took off up into space," Betty replied.

"Into space?" the agent asked disbelievingly.

"Her powers let her survive in the vacuum of space," Dilton explained. "So it seemed like a good if somewhat lonely place for her to go while you try and figure out who framed her."

"We've got video evidence of her killing Mister Trump," the agent said. "Using powers identical to the ones she's displayed."

"Admittedly that is pretty damning," Barry said. "But we will all testify that she was here with us when it happened."

"Then you'll all be arrested for conspiracy," the FBI agent said.

"You come back with some actual physical proof that it was her and not some look alike and we'll happily say otherwise," Cheryl said and then she took a step towards the agent getting up in his face. "But you're not arresting anybody tonight."

Another agent grabbed the first agent by the shoulder and pulled him back. Soon the rest of the FBI agents all got into their vehicles and left.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Jughead asked Cheryl as they watched FBI leave.

"What other choice was there?" Cheryl responded.

"She's right," Betty agreed. "But we need to figure out just who framed Ginger fast."

* * *

 _The Royal Arlington Country Club, Georgia…_

The vast private country club was closed for the day. However a large black stretch limousine made its way up the picturesque roadway to the clubhouse. The limousine came to a stop and Hermione Lodge, the next President of the United States, climbed out along with her son-in-law (for now) Maxwell Lord who was carrying a briefcase.

The two of them made their way into the clubhouse and to the dining room. Seated alone at one of the tables was Amanda Waller.

"Amanda," Hermione greeted her. "I'm sure you know who Maxwell here is, Maxwell this is Amanda Waller."

Maxwell held out his hand to shake Amanda's.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet the woman who helped orchestrate the assassination of Donald Trump," Maxwell said.

"As it is to meet the man who created the technology that let our agent impersonate Miss Lopez," Amanda responded.

"Good so we're all introduced," Hermione said. "Hopefully our host will join us soon."

Just then the doors to the kitchen burst open and a blonde man strode in. He was dressed in a white silk suit and matching top hat with a black vest and which had a purple band on it that matched his purple tie and pocket square. He carried a cane that was topped with a large round green crystal which he twirled about with a flourish. Behind him was a woman with dark hair that was tied back in a braid. She wore black frame glasses and a tight fighting grey business suit that showed off her very ample curves, she had a distinguishing beauty mark just above her lip on the right side of her face.

"Greetings my guests, greetings," the man said in a British accent.

"Amanda, Maxwell, if I can introduce, Baron Lawrence Arlington," Hermione said.

"Baron Lawrence Peter Henry Albert Nathaniel Thomas Osborn Mark Arlington the fourth," the man corrected her. "Although you may call me Phantom if you wish."

Neither Maxwell nor Amanda had ever met him, but they knew of him. As Baron Arlington he was the owner of the world's largest shipping company and one of the wealthiest men in the United Kingdom and as Phantom he controlled one of the largest organized crime networks in the world. He also owned the Royal Arlington Country Club.

"Let's go with Lawrence," Hermione said. "We want to at least give the appearance that this is all legal."

"Very well, although I do so enjoy being called Phantom," Phantom said with a nod of his head. "And allow me to introduce my… assistant Miss Iryna Ivanova."

The woman with him kept her face placid but nodded in acknowledgement. Phantom then took a seat at the table with the others while Iryna remained standing just behind him.

"So after our successful assassination of Donald we've got the public on edge about people with super powers," Hermione said. "The latest polls say that more than 70 percent of people are in favour of some measure of controlling them."

"Of course they think that means imprisoning them," Amanda said. "But these meta-humans as I have termed them; are far too useful to simply lock away."

"Oh and what do you have in mind?" Phantom inquired.

"That we use these meta-humans to enforce government interests here in America and around the globe," Hermione replied.

"Now that's something I can agree with," Phantom said. "People with powers can be very useful."

"Of course the number of meta-humans we have available to us right now is low," Amanda said. "And some of the most powerful ones remain out of our reach like Wonder Girl, Supergirl and the Flash. So we're looking to increase our numbers."

"And I'm guessing that's where he comes in," Phantom said pointing at Maxwell.

"You guess correctly," Maxwell responded.

"During the Star City Incident we recovered the body of a man with vast enhanced musculature," Amanda said. "He was taking some sort of serum which gave him the power. Maxwell here studied this serum and improved it."

"There were just trace amounts of the serum left for me to study but it was more than enough," Maxwell said. "Interestingly there were traces of snake and scorpion venom in the serum, which lead me to call the original serum Venom. Now venom needs to be circulated through the blood system which required a tank and sort of dialysis type machine to be carried which seems rather ineffective if you ask me. It only took me about two days but I was able to create my own formula which requires a much smaller dosage and wouldn't require to be constantly circulated through the blood stream, I call it Titan."

"So you plan on using this to create an army of super soldiers or something?" Phantom asked.

"Well unfortunately Titan's effects only last for a few days," Maxwell replied. "And the mice I tested it on died not long after the effects wore off. However I found a way to make the effects permanent, more potent and less lethal by introducing some green meteor rocks into the formula. I call the improved version Titan-M."

"Now that is interesting," Phantom said.

"And this where you come in Lawrence," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Phantom asked intrigued.

"I have not tested Titan or Titan-M on humans yet, I don't even know if it will actually work," Maxwell replied. "I was about to begin testing when Amanda suggested an alternative."

"The fear of these meta-humans is keeping public opinion in our favour," Amanda said. "Since the Titan formula will likely prove lethal to whoever it is tested on I suggest that we use it in a way that will cause another incident to incite more panic. This is will make it easier to pass legislation granting funds to our organization which will use these meta-humans."

"Very clever, very clever," Phantom said with a smile. "And I'm assuming that you want me to cause this public incident?"

Maxwell put the brief case on the table and slid it towards Phantom. Phantom opened it and saw inside that there were two syringes filled with a green serum, one of which had a faint glow.

"The one glowing is the Titan-M, the other is ordinary Titan," Maxwell said.

Phantom grinned and then closed the briefcase and handed it to Iryna.

"Don't you three worry," Phantom said. "I've got just the plan."

"What exactly are you planning?" Maxwell asked.

"Well if I tell you then you won't have any plausible deniability if this should somehow come back to you," Phantom said.

"Good point," Maxwell said.

Just then they heard a clatter from under one of the nearby tables. Everyone looked to see a man with curly brown hair crawling out from under one of the tables. He immediately began running for the nearest exit.

"Iryna, if you would please," Phantom said.

Iryna handed the briefcase back to him and ran after the man. Hermione, Amanda and Maxwell were surprised as she ran at Olympic sprinter-like speeds and quickly closed the gap to the man, knocking him down from behind with a clothesline to the back of his neck. She then bent down and picked him up by the neck and lifted him up off the ground with ease.

"What would you like me to do Mister Phantom?" Iryna asked in her Russian accent.

"Kill him," Phantom replied. "Then get rid of his body in the piranha pond; they could use a meal."

Iryna squeezed her hand and crushed the man's neck and his body went limp. She then put the corpse over her shoulder and walked out.

"You have a pond full of piranhas?" Maxwell asked in surprise.

"Very good for getting rid of corpses," Phantom replied with a smile.

"That's disturbing, but your assistant in a meta-human?" Amanda asked. "Where did she get her powers."

"Iryna was orphaned as a child and taken in by a group that was looking to restore the Soviet Union; they were experimenting on children to try and make their own super soldiers. Iryna was the lone survivor," Phantom replied.

"How did she end up in your employ?" Hermione inquired.

"She was working for the Russian Mafia and she was a… gift for some assistance I gave them," Phantom replied. "She's been with me for four years now. Wonderful girl, keeps my schedule, takes care of my needs and she can beat ten men in hand to hand combat at once without breaking a sweat."

"Do you think maybe I could examine her?" Maxwell asked. "Perhaps I could create more like her."

"No," Phantom said. "I like the idea of having the only one. Besides your whole Titan thing seems like it would be much more suitable for our purposes."

"Well I think we are done here," Hermione said standing up. "Perhaps we could get in a round of golf?"

"Oh yes, I have always wanted to play this course but never had the time," Maxwell said.

"Well then you are in for a treat," Phantom said.

* * *

Betty was sitting by herself in the bleacher watching the football team practice. Bobbi had assigned her to cover sports for the school newspaper although Betty didn't see anything interesting coming from watching practice or talking to the player afterwards.

However as she watched Betty noticed how Reggie seemed to be carrying himself with more confidence. Which was saying something because Reggie was one of the most confident people she had ever met. She watched as Reggie led the team in the skirmish barking orders to his offensive line.

"If I didn't know you better I would be jealous that you're watching another guy so closely."

Betty looked up to see Archie making his way through the bleachers towards her.

"Archie, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be down practicing with the rest of the team?" Betty asked.

"Why? Thanks to Reggie I've been relegated to the bench almost all season," Archie replied. "I think I've been on the field for all of six plays."

"Well then why are you up here?" Betty asked.

"What I can't want to spend time with my girl?" Archie retorted. "Although you have been kind of distant lately."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just all that stuff with Ginger…" Betty said trailing off. "She didn't do it Archie, we were with her all day."

"I believe you," Archie said. "I've seen what you guys do on weekends enough to know that."

"I just… I miss my friend," Betty said.

Archie reached into the waist of his football pants and pulled something out.

"Here, maybe this will cheer you up," he said holding to out to her.

Betty looked to see it was a small bracelet with a red stone.

"Where did you get this?" Betty asked.

"I made it in shop class," Archie replied. "It's just some tin or something and stone, it's nothing special but I thought you would like it."

Betty held the bracelet in her hand and looked at it. As she looked at the gem she felt like it was ever so slightly glowing.

"I love it," Betty said as she put the bracelet on.

Betty then gave Archie a quick kiss.

"Well I should get back down there or I might not just get bench I'll get cut," Archie said.

Archie then made his way back down the stands towards the field. As Betty watched him make his way down her eyes briefly flashed red.

* * *

 _Why did Betty's eyes glow red at the end there? Is her heat vision about to malfunction... or is it something else? And Hermione has gathered her sinister council and they've got plans to create more panic, but just what exactly will Phantom do with the Titan that Maxwell developed? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Betty arrived home from school to find the house empty. Her father was still at work and she saw that her mother's car was gone too so that meant she was probably out shopping or meeting a friend or something. Betty made her way upstairs to her room and tossed her bag on her bed.

Betty looked down at the bracelet that Archie had given her. As she looked at it she thought it was kind of crudely made and not actually that good looking. She took it off and tossed it onto her dresser. As she did Betty caught a look of herself in the mirror.

"Ugh god I look so lame," Betty commented.

With her glasses and the cardigan sweater she was wearing along with the mid-calf length skirt, Betty felt she looked like a prudish librarian.

"No wonder Archie thought I'd like such a piece of junk," Betty stated. "Well I'm going to have to change this up."

Betty immediately set about going through her dresser and closet, pulling out every piece of clothing she owned. But she didn't like any of it. She did find a pair of jeans, however and she ripped the legs off turning them into a tiny pair of cut offs.

"That's a good start," Betty muttered as she took off the skirt and put them on. "Now to get rid of this."

With her heat vision Betty burned the skirt till it was nothing but a handful of ash, which she then tossed in her waste basket.

"Now I need a top to go with this," Betty said to herself.

Betty went through all of her tops but nothing she had jumped out at her. Betty then remember that Polly had left quite a few clothes of her own behind, and she went to Polly's room and began looking. It was long before Betty found a black one shoulder top with a red anarchy symbol on it.

"Oh this is perfect!" Betty exclaimed with a smile.

She ripped her cardigan off leaving it in tatters and put the shirt on. It fit a little snug because Betty was a little bit bigger than Polly but that was fine. Betty then looked at herself in Polly's mirror. Her long blonde hair just hanging back was just so plain looking. Betty wanted to do something else with her hair, but she didn't have any ideas.

Betty went back to her room and opened her laptop up and turned it on and began browsing around for ideas as to what she should do with her hair. As she did she got a Facebook alert from Barry. By force of habit she clicked on it to see that it was for an upcoming WWE event in Philadelphia, she remembered Barry and Jughead had been talking about attending. There were a bunch of pictures posted and one of them was one of the female wrestlers named Alexa Bliss. Betty saw how she had her hair tied to two ponytails and the ends were dyed red.

"Oh I like that look," Betty said.

Unfortunately the permanent dyes didn't take to Betty's hair, Betty had tried dying her hair black once in the past only to find her hair still blonde when she rinsed the dye off. However the temporary stuff would last for a couple of days. Betty had some red dye around in fact as she had bought thinking of dressing up as Cheryl for Halloween, something she had ended up not doing in the end.

Betty went into the bathroom and after about thirty minutes she'd managed to give herself a look similar to the picture of Alexa Bliss. She then looked at her glasses, the one thing that didn't quite fit with the rest of her outfit; however that was an easy fix.

When Sabrina had spelled the glasses to help Betty hide her identity, another thing that Sabrina had also done was to put a spell on them that would allow Betty to change the glasses to look however she wanted. However Betty hadn't really taken advantage of that spell so far. But this was the perfect opportunity to test it out.

Simply by thinking about what she wanted, Betty made the glasses change from a pair of half-frames to a pair of tinted black-purple wraparound sunglasses.

"Oh yeah," Betty said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This is the new Betty."

* * *

Veronica was in Central City at the old chemical plant site she had bought about a year ago, where she had turned Daniel and Iris West into speedsters. Now she had no idea where they had gone, Maxwell had taken them somewhere when he had betrayed her and gone over to work with Veronica's mother.

No, he had been working with her the whole time, Veronica reminded herself. Not only had Maxwell taken the twins, but he had taken Midge as well. Veronica's plans for creating her own super team had been stalled.

Veronica considered creating more speedsters, however the process had been very costly the previous time and the whole reason she had gotten two of them was because she thought it only had a 50/50 chance of working. Plus Maxwell would know what she was up to, as would her mother and they would probably take the test subjects before they emerged from their coma.

Veronica had no idea what her mother's plans were but she was going to stop her. She couldn't forgive her mother after finding out that her marriage had been nothing but a fabrication that her mother had put Maxwell up to.

Veronica got into her car and drove off the property. As she came to stop at an intersection just a couple of blocks away she noticed a small comic book store with a sign that said "Going out of Business Sale". Veronica was curious and she parked on the street nearby and went inside.

Inside there was an old bespectacled man seated behind the counter reading a newspaper. The man looked up at Veronica as she entered the store and looked around. The shelves were only about half-full with comics and the store looked to be on the dirty side.

"Hello, can I help you with anything young lady?" the old man greeted her.

"Just thought I'd come in and look around," Veronica replied as she began to slowly wander around the store.

"Nice car you have," the old man commented. "Is that a Ferrari 458?"

"It's a 488 actually," Veronica replied.

"Nice; interesting paint job, what's with the purple and green?" the old man inquired.

"They're my two favourite colours," Veronica replied.

She stopped at a shelf and began looking through the comics. She came across an Invincible Iron Man #100 and pulled it out and looked at it. The comic looked to be in remarkably good condition considering it was almost forty years old. Veronica browsed through the comic quickly.

The story itself was part 3 of a three part arc so she was a little lost and it was a bit outlandish anyway, but Veronica could help but feel a slight connection with the character Tony Stark. She had seen the movies where he was played by Robert Downey Jr., they had been some of her favourites when she was still a teenager. As Veronica reminisced she was suddenly struck with an idea. If Tony Stark built his Iron Man suit to try and help the world; well why could she build her own powered armor to stop her mother?

Excitedly Veronica went up to the counter and put the comic down.

"How much for this?" Veronica asked.

"For you five dollars," the old man replied.

"That's it?" Veronica asked in surprise. "I would think this would be worth more than that."

"It is, but I need sell everything," the old man replied. "Ever since the chemical plant shut down this neighbourhood has been dying. My lease on the store expires at the end of the month and I need to sell as much as possible. I've been looking to retire for a while anyway, but I just hung on thinking that the popularity of those new movies would bring people here. But they're going to the other newer stores instead."

Veronica nodded in sympathy.

"How much?" Veronica asked.

"I already said five dollars," the old man replied.

"Not for the comic, for the whole store," Veronica said.

"The… one hundred thousand dollars," the old man said.

Veronica reached into her purse and pulled out her chequebook and wrote that amount on it.

"Now who do I make this out to?" Veronica asked.

"You can't be serious," the old man said. "That's way too much money."

"My car out there costs three times this much," Veronica replied. "Now who do I make the cheque out to?"

"Stan, Stan Lee," the man replied in surprise.

Veronica wrote the man's name on the cheque and then signed it and handed it to him. He picked it up and looked at it in surprise.

"Thank you Miss… Lodge?" Stab said pausing. "Wait, you're Veronica Lodge? As in the daughter of our next President?"

Veronica scowled at that.

"Unfortunately," Veronica muttered.

"You're not happy that your mother is about to become President?" Stan asked.

"No, because I don't think she's will be a good President," Veronica replied.

"Why not?" Stan inquired.

"If I started on that I would be here until tomorrow telling you," Veronica replied. "Anyway I've got to go; I'll send some people to tomorrow to come and pick everything up."

"Well you have a wonderful day Miss Lodge," Stan said.

"You too Stan," Veronica replied. "And if I were you I'd use that money to go on a trip down somewhere in the Caribbean for as long as you can."

Veronica then turned and walked out of the store. She climbed into her car and drove off, she had work to do.

* * *

Sheila brought her car to a stop outside Betty's house. She saw Jughead standing on the front porch but there was no sign of Betty. Sheila rolled down the window.

"Hey Jughead, where's Betty?" Sheila called out.

Jughead shrugged.

"I dunno, she always answers the door before I've even knocked," Jughead replied.

Just then the door opened and out came Betty, dressed in her new look much to the surprise of Jughead and Sheila.

"Whoa!" Sheila commented.

"Yeah I changed my look," Betty said dismissively. "Can we go?"

She made her way to Sheila's car and opened the door and climbed in.

"Yo hurry up slow poke," Betty called out to Jughead.

Jughead shook off his surprise and hurried to get into the car climbing into the back seat.

"So what's with the new look Betty?" Sheila inquired as she pulled away.

"Because I felt like," Betty replied.

"Did you copy Alexa Bliss' hair?" Jughead inquired.

"Yeah you got a problem with it?" Betty asked as she turned around and glared at Jughead.

"No…" Jughead replied with a bit of a whimper.

Sheila glanced back at Jughead in the rear view mirror. Neither said anything but both of them felt like something was off with Betty.

They arrived at school and Betty got out and went inside quickly without a word to Jughead or Sheila leaving them behind. As Jughead and Sheila made their way inside they were approached by Barry.

"Was that Betty?" Barry asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Sheila answered.

"Dude, she has Alexa Bliss' hair!" Barry exclaimed.

"And it seems like she has her attitude too," Jughead commented. "Betty is not… Betty today."

They made their way inside where they found Betty already at her locker. As they went to talk to her they saw Archie approach. Betty's friends decided to stay back and watch.

"Hey Betty," Archie said leaning up against the lockers. "Love the new look."

Betty barely glanced up at him before looking back in her locker.

"So what inspired this?" Archie asked as he touched one of Betty's pigtails.

Betty batted his hand away and turned around and glared at him.

"Don't touch my hair," Betty warned him angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry," Archie apologized. "No need to get upset."

Betty just stared for a moment before she slammed her locker shut and walked off. Archie then noticed Sheila, Jughead and Barry standing nearby watching.

"What's up with her today?" Archie asked.

"No idea," Jughead answered.

"It's like something just flipped her personality," Archie said. "I dunno maybe it's that time of the month."

Archie then wandered off to class leaving Barry, Jughead and Sheila there.

"I know for a fact that this is not a time of the month thing," Sheila stated angrily as she watched Archie walk off.

"Well then what exactly is causing this change of personality all of a sudden?" Jughead asked her.

"Maybe it's some Kryptonite we haven't seen before," Sheila suggested.

"Well that's possible I guess, except as far as I could tell Betty didn't have anything on her," Barry said. "Maybe it's part of her Kryptonian puberty? Or maybe she's just reacting poorly to Ginger being framed for murder and needing to go into hiding on the other side of the galaxy."

"Maybe we shouldn't stand around speculating and just talk to our friend?" Jughead suggested.

"If she'll talk to us," Sheila added.

"Maybe we should get Cheryl to talk to her," Barry said. "You know just in case."

Just then they heard a commotion down the hallway. They quickly made their way down the hallway to see fellow student Trula Twyst being pinned to a locker by Betty. Along with Reggie, Trula had been one of the most ardent supporters of the Trump-Lodge presidential campaign, specifically the anti-vigilante agenda.

"Get off of me you psycho bitch!" Trula screamed at Betty.

Just then Cheryl showed up and pulled Betty off of Trula.

"I didn't want your help," Trula said to Cheryl.

"Just shut up and go to class," Cheryl responded.

The rest of the students began dispersing heading to class but Barry, Jughead and Sheila went over to Cheryl and Betty.

"What the hell was that about?" Cheryl asked Betty.

"None of your business," Betty replied.

"No, we're your friends so it is our business when you're going around picking fights," Barry said.

Betty said nothing.

"Look we get that you're upset over what happened with Ginger," Sheila said. "But we're worried about you."

"Well don't be," Betty said.

"Look maybe you just need to take your mind off everything going on here," Jughead. "Why don't you come with Barry and I to Philadelphia this weekend to watch some wrestling?"

Betty shrugged.

"Alright," she said.

All her friends smiled with relief.

"Come on let's get to class," Barry said.

"By the way Betty I love what you've done with your hair," Cheryl commented.

* * *

 _So Betty has changed her look (this is to go with some artwork to be posted on my DeviantArt Page). As several of you guessed, yes that stone that Archie gave Betty was indeed Red Kryptonite, however Red Kryptonite is quite different than other Kryptonite, both in what it does and how it works. More shall be explained. And Veronica being inspired by Iron Man (plus a cameo by Stan Lee in a DC/Archie Comics crossover of all things) will be interesting, plus she's clearly not all that bad since she helped poor Stan out. Please Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

A red minivan pulled up to the Cooper household at the passenger side door opened and Barry Allen got out.

"Just a minute dad," Barry said.

Barry went up to the door and rang the doorbell. A moment later Betty answered the door.

"Oh, it's you," Betty said.

"Come on, we're heading to Philadelphia now, you ready to go?" Barry asked trying not to be insulted.

"Yeah sure," Betty replied with a sigh. "I don't know why we can't just run there. We can both get there in less than three minutes."

"Yeah, but Jughead can't and he's coming too," Barry replied.

Betty sighed with annoyance again as she followed Barry back to the van. The sliding door opened and Betty got in next to Jughead, while Barry got back into the front passenger seat.

"You ditched the red highlights," Jughead commented.

"They were temporary, they washed out," Betty replied.

"Still you kind of looked like Alexa Bliss," Barry said. "I thought you would have…"

"Looking like somebody you're going to see is lame," Betty cut him off.

"Okay… okay…" Barry said.

"Is everything alright with your friend?" Barry's father Henry Allen whispered to his son.

Barry shrugged not sure what was going on with Betty.

"Well who wants to listen to some music?" Henry asked as he pulled away.

"Not me," Betty answered.

* * *

It was about two hours before the WWE pay per view was set to begin. John Cena was in his private locker room sitting and thinking about his match later that night against Randy Orton. For more than a decade now Cena had been the top performer in the company, and all of those years had begun to take a toll on his body.

Many people said that wrestling was fake. However while the matches may have been scripted a lot of the bumps that wrestlers took were real and John Cena had taken a great many over the years. He did everything he could to keep himself going but he could tell that his body was starting to break down; however Cena was loathe to relinquish his spot as the top dog to somebody else.

Just then Cena's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody knocking on his door. Cena glanced up at the door, he figured it was probably a production assistant wanting to go over some small detail, or perhaps Vince McMahon had decided at the last minute to change the finish.

"It's open, come in," Cena called out.

The door opened and Cena was surprised as a man wearing a turquoise coloured suit with a matching top hat entered followed by a dark-haired woman with black rimmed glasses dressed in a tight fitting business suit and carrying a metal briefcase.

"Who are you?" Cena asked.

"Mister Cena, I am Phantom," Phantom replied with a toothy grin.

"Never heard of you," Cena said. "Why are you in my locker room?"

"Mister Cena, I've been a wrestling fan since I was a boy," Phantom said. "My father was actually quite close with Tom Billington the Dynamite Kid who I've met several times. So I am well aware of the toll that wrestling can take on a man's body."

"What's your point?" Cena asked curiously.

"Well Tom ended up suffering a bunch of issues that ended up leaving his left leg paralysed," Phantom answered. "Now you don't have a history of leg issues like him, however you have suffered your share of arm and shoulder injuries."

"Sure, but I'm fine," Cena said. "I've had MRI's done, nothing is wrong. I was benching my usual weight at the gym this morning."

"With all due respect, but lifting weights is one thing, actually using your strength is another," Phantom said.

"Okay you're starting to get on my nerves," Cena said.

"Very well, I shall leave; but perhaps before I go you would indulge me in just one thing?" Phantom inquired.

"What?" Cena asked his frustration mounting.

"If you would engage in an arm wrestling contest," Phantom replied.

"Yeah sure, I'll happily whoop your ass," Cena agreed.

"Oh no not me, my associate here, Iryna," Phantom said gesturing at her.

"Are you kidding?" Cena asked.

"No, I'm quite serious," Phantom replied as Iryna removed the jacket of her business suit revealing her very tight fitting blouse underneath.

Cena shook his head and sighed. He wasn't sure what was with this strange British man, maybe he had some weird fetish where he liked to see women be over powered. He just wanted the two of them to leave.

"I'll try not to hurt you," Cena said to Iryna.

There was a small table in the room against one wall which held some snacks and drinks. They cleared the table off and moved it away from the wall. Iryna and Cena then got on either side of the table and put their arms on the table and locked hands. Cena's big hand utterly dwarfed Iryna's dainty looking digits, he thought he might break her hand simply by gripping hard.

"I'll start you," Phantom said. "Ready… begin!"

Cena pushed, not too hard, but what he figured would be hard enough to get an easy win. However Iryna's arm didn't even budge. Cena's eyes went wide with shock. He then doubled his efforts pushing harder but still Iryna's arm did not move. Cena then put all of his strength into pushing Iryna's arm but still it did not move. Iryna yawned and then she calmly and slowly pushed Cena's hand down onto the table much to Cena's utter shock.

"I thought you say he is strong," Iryna said in her Russian accent. "But he is just a wimpy American man."

Cena was looking at his hand in shock and utter disbelief at what had just happened.

"Now, now Iryna," Phantom said. "Mister Cena here is a strong man, however he has begun suffering nerve damage that has led to the weakening of his arm."

"What? No!" Cena disagreed. "I just had an MRI…"

"An MRI can't detect the problem," Phantom said. "Not until it becomes irreversible."

"Are you some kind of doctor?" Cena asked.

"Me… no," Phantom replied. "However I am a business man with many connections. I had a doctor try and find a cure for my friend Tom. Unfortunately it didn't work for him, once the damage had completely set in there was nothing that could be done; however the doctor was able to find a way to stop the deterioration and in fact reverse it, making the muscles stronger than ever."

"That's crazy talk," Cena stated. "Stuff like that isn't possible."

"Mister Cena, there are people who can run faster than the eye can see, lift a car over their head with ease and fly without wings or a jetpack," Phantom said. "And yet you think that a comparatively minor advance in medical science is impossible?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Cena said somewhat embarrassed.

Phantom motioned towards Iryna. Iryna opened the briefcase she had brought with her and took out a syringe filled with a green liquid. She put the syringe on the table in front of Cena.

"For you," Phantom said.

Cena picked up the syringe and looked at it.

"What's this going to cost me?" Cena asked.

"Nothing," Phantom replied. "As I said I'm a wrestling fan. So consider this me giving back to the sport that entertained me in my youth."

Cena looked at the syringe suspiciously.

"You sure?" Cena asked.

"Mister Cena, I'm a very wealthy man," Phantom answered. "There's nothing that you can give me, other than to use that to help yourself. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business I must attend to."

With that Phantom left the dressing room with Iryna following behind him.

"Mister Phantom, I thought you said that this John Cena sucks," Iryna said as soon as they were out of the locker room and the door was closed behind them.

"Oh yes he's the worst," Phantom said. "Nothing I hate more than a good guy that always comes out on top."

"Then why did you give the Titan formula to him?" Iryna asked.

"Because it will ruin his image as well as get rid of him," Phantom replied.

"As well as cause the public panic that Miss Waller asked for?" Iryna added.

"Mmm yes, there is that added benefit as well," Phantom agreed. "But there is yet another reason."

"What is that?" Iryna asked.

"All in good time Iryna," Phantom replied with a smile. "Now what say we get one of those cheese steaks that this city is so famous for before the show begins?"

* * *

Betty, Barry, Jughead and Henry were all seated as the show began. They were sitting in the second row of the upper level at the Wells Fargo Center. It was already part way into the show. Barry and Jughead were really into it, however Betty was rather bored. At the moment a tag match between Enzo and Cass against Gallows and Anderson was taking place.

"Come on Betty how are you not loving this?" Barry asked.

"After you've gone toe to toe with a giant demonic Hiram Lodge, this just seems… insignificant in comparison," Betty replied.

"Oh come on, Enzo and that entrance… how can you not be into that?" Jughead inquired.

Betty just shrugged dismissively. Just then match ended as Enzo and Cass won after a double team move and the crowd in Philadelphia cheered wildly, except for Betty who just sat in her chair.

"So what match is up next?" Betty asked as Enzo and Cass finally began to make their way backstage.

"Um, I think it's Cena versus Randy Orton," Barry replied.

* * *

Backstage John Cena was in his locker room finishing getting ready for his match. There was a knock on his door and a production assistant stuck his head in.

"You've got five minutes John," the assistant said.

"Thanks," Cena said.

Cena looked over at the table. The syringe that Phantom had given him was still sitting on the table unused. Cena thought back to just a few hours earlier when Phantom's assistant, Iryna had beaten him in an arm wrestling contest. He still could not believe that he'd lost to a woman who looked weaker than his girlfriend Nikki Bella. As the day had gone on he'd begun to believe more and more that he was indeed suffering from this nerve condition that Phantom had spoken of. He'd also worried more and more about his top spot within the company. If he ever was unable to compete in the ring he knew that he could kiss that all good-bye.

Cena walked over to the table and looked down at the syringe. In a moment he made up his mind. He grabbed the syringe and injected himself in the arm. He then pulled his arm bands up to cover up the injection site and then left his locker room.

He made his way out to the spot just backstage and waited as Randy Orton finished his entrance. Cena's own music hit and he made his way out onto the stage.

"John Cena Sucks! John Cena Sucks!" the crowd sang in unison along with his theme song.

For years a large portion of fans had been chanting that he sucked. Cena had shrugged it off saying it hadn't bothered him, but in reality it did. Tonight however the chanting seemed to be amongst the loudest he had ever experienced and he made his way out it seemed to get even louder. Cena could feel his heart pounding and his blood boiling with anger as all of the people in the audience sang that he sucked. In the ring Cena could see Randy Orton looking around and laughing and nodding his head in agreement. Cena gritted his teeth and ran down to the ring, he would show Orton.

* * *

Up above Betty, Barry and Jughead were watching as Cena made his entrance. It wasn't the usual happy pumped up entrance that Cena usually made.

"He looks mad," Jughead commented.

They watched as Cena ran down to the ring. As he did it looked as if he was growing. When he reached the ring they realized that in fact he was. Cena stood nearly as tall as the ring ropes, which would mean he was now at least eight feet tall. His purple shit was ripping apart as Cena's muscles swelled larger.

"What the hell?" Barry exclaimed.

"It's like Ambrose all over again," Jughead said nervously.

The audience wasn't sure how to react, however the singing stopped and hush went across the audience as John Cena literally ripped the ring ropes off and climbed into the ring where a nervous Randy Orton waited. Orton put his hands up as John Cena now towered over him having grown bigger than even The Big Show, the biggest wrestler in the company.

Cena grabbed Orton's head with one hand and then squeezed. The crowd let out a horrified gasp as Orton's head was crushed flat like a grape between Cena's figures. As Orton's headless body fell to the mat spilling blood everywhere Cena turned and let out an animalistic roar as he looked at the audience.

JBL from the announce team got up from the booth and got in the ring, yelling at Cena. However Cena simply struck him with his massive fist punching a whole in JBL's chest.

Cena then seemed to spot something in the crowd and suddenly leapt more than thirty feet from the ring into the audience landing amongst the panicked crowded crushing two people beneath his massive bulk. He then began lashing out seemingly killing people at random.

The crowd broke into a panic and everyone began running for the exits.

"Jughead, you and my dad need to get out of here," Barry said. "Betty and I will handle this."

"I don't know if Betty will be much help," Jughead said.

Barry turned to see Betty laughing as she watch the hulked out John Cena dismembering members of the audience as they tried to flee.

"Just go!" Barry insisted to Jughead.

Jughead nodded and he and Henry made their way to the exit along with the rest of the crowd.

"Betty! Betty!" Barry shouted as he grabbed a hold of her shouldered.

Betty batted his hands away.

"I thought this was going to be boring, but this is actually awesome!" Betty exclaimed.

"Betty he's killing people," Barry said.

"I know, isn't it great?" Betty responded.

"Betty what the hell has gotten into you?" Barry asked. "We need to stop him."

"No, we don't need to anything," Betty replied. "You can stop him if you want, but I want to keep watching."

Barry had no idea as to what had gotten into Betty, but he didn't have time to figure it out now. There were thousands of people in peril and he had to save them.

In an instant Barry ran down to the lower level. He began immediately getting all of the people closest to Cena to safety. Soon the arena was mostly empty. Cena looked around angrily looking for more targets but saw nothing except for Barry, now dressed as the Flash in front of him.

"Sorry big guy," Barry said. "I don't know what's happened to you but I'm going to stop you."

Barry ran at Cena but Cena kicked out at him with surprising quickness sending Barry flying across the arena, smashing into some sound equipment. Up above Betty howled with laughter.

"Oh man, that was pathetic," Betty laughed pointing at Barry who was barely moving.

Just then Cena looked up and saw Betty who was the only person still in the Arena. Cena then jumped all the way up to where Betty was and grabbed her and threw her down at the ring. Her body smashed through the ring and disappeared from view.

From where he lay in the shattered sound equipment Barry slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"Betty," he called out with a groan.

Cena then turned his attention back towards Barry and stomped over to him. Barry knew that he was in danger but he could barely move.

"Betty…" Barry said weakly.

Cena reached down and picked Barry up by the waist with just one hand. Barry was certain that Cena was about to crush his waist just like he had crushed Randy Orton's head.

Suddenly there was a swoosh noise and Cena let out a little cough and blood began to trickle from his mouth. All of a sudden Cena toppled to the ground unmoving. Barry fell from his grasp and got to his feet. He looked back towards Cena to see Betty standing over him holding Cena's heart in her hand. Betty then tossed the heart aside callously. Betty was wearing a black version of her Supergirl costume with a silver S symbol on the chest.

"Betty… what?" Barry asked weakly.

"The new look? I thought black was more my colour really," Betty replied. "I thought the whole primary colour thing was a little… tacky."

"You… you killed him," Barry said.

"Yeah well he threw me through the ring, and I guess he was about to kill you too," Betty replied.

"Betty… this isn't you," Barry said.

"No Barry, this is me," Betty replied. "I feel more free; better than I ever have."

"Betty… something is wrong with you," Barry said. "But we'll figure this out…"

"There's nothing to figure out," Betty replied. "And I don't need your help."

Suddenly Betty flew up into the air and smashed through the roof of the Wells Fargo Center and off into the night sky.

"Oh god damnit, now she can fly?" Barry cursed before he fell over onto his back.

* * *

Backstage Nikki Bella the girlfriend of John Cena, was still dressed in wrestling gears as she had just watched everything happen on one of the monitors. She was devastated. She had just watched her boyfriend turn into a raging monster and kills dozens of people only to have his own heart ripped out by Supergirl, who was in a new black costume for some reason.

It wasn't just about losing her boyfriend though; she had just watched her career be destroyed. Her standing in the company had been heavily influenced by John Cena, he had sway with Vince McMahon and he had helped her be the longest reigning Divas' Champion. That was now all gone however, Nikki was not known for being one of the more proficient wrestlers in the company and she would probably never get another shot at the title again, if she would even keep her job.

On top of that she currently starred in two different reality TV shows, Total Divas and its spinoff Total Bellas which focused on Nikki and her twin sister Brie. But with what had just happened with Cena she was pretty certain that both those shows would be cancelled.

Tears were streaming down Nikki's face causing her make up to run when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nikki turned to see a blonde man dressed in a turquoise suit with a matching top hat. Behind him stood a dark haired woman with black framed glasses in a grey business suit holding a metal brief case.

"There, there, Nikki," Phantom said.

"Who… who are you?" Nikki asked.

"I'm Phantom," Phantom replied as he took the handkerchief out of breast pocket and wiped away Nikki's tears.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

"Well I was looking for you," Phantom replied. "After what just happened out there I'm sure you could use a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm fine thanks," Nikki said.

"What are you doing Mister Phantom?" Iryna whispered.

"She just lost her boyfriend, you can't blame me for wanting to try for some rebound sex in before making her the offer," Phantom whispered back.

Iryna just rolled her eyes.

"That is not a good idea if you want to give her the Titan-M," Iryna reminded him.

"I'm sure you're wondering what just happened out there," Phantom said.

"Yeah, that's kind of a given," Nikki replied.

"I'm sure you're also quite upset with the fact that Supergirl just killed your boyfriend," Phantom stated. "And that your career here in the WWE is effectively over."

"Sounds like you're just stating the obvious," Nikki commented her voice bitter.

"Well what if I could offer you a job, one that would give you the chance to get revenge on Supergirl?" Phantom asked. "Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

At that moment there was nothing that Nikki wanted more than the chance to get revenge on Supergirl. Obviously something had happened to John, but there had been no need to kill him. Nikki wanted to do to Supergirl what she had done to John.

"What kind of job exactly?" Nikki asked curiously.

"I represent our soon to be President Hermione Lodge," Phantom replied. "She's looking to put together a task force of super powered beings who would be responsible for stopping other super powered beings or vigilantes."

"Okay, but I don't have super powers," Nikki said.

"You don't have super powers… yet," Phantom said.

He turned to Iryna who opened the brief case showing the syringe filled with green glowing liquid inside.

"What is that?" Nikki asked pointing at the syringe.

"The man who developed it calls it Titan-M," Phantom replied. "It's a proto-type of a sort of super soldier serum to use a comic book reference."

"You're talking about like Captain America?" Nikki asked.

"Yes but this stuff is far more potent than that," Phantom replied. "That serum only raised Captain America to the peak of human abilities. Titan-M will do so much more."

Nikki was intrigued.

"Sounds interesting, but what does this job pay?" Nikki inquired.

Phantom thought for a moment. The topic of payment had never come up; probably because most of the other members for this proposed team were fugitives.

"That's still up in the air," Phantom replied. "It's going to be somewhat dependent upon the budget that gets passed in congress. But even then Hermione does have a substantial fortune of her own that I'm sure she can compensate you from."

"Alright, I'll think about it," Nikki said. "Come back with some actual numbers."

"Oh well you see unfortunately this is a one-time offer," Phantom stated. "You either say yes and you get the means to get your revenge tonight; or you say no and I wish you all the best with picking up the pieces of your shattered career."

Nikki was a little perturbed that she was being put on the spot. She didn't like behind rushed into decisions. She quickly tried to run through everything in her head.

"Alright, alright I'll do it," Nikki agreed.

"Excellent," Phantom said as he took the syringe out of the briefcase and held it out towards Nikki.

"I… uh… I don't like needles," Nikki said.

"Well I can help with that," Phantom said.

He then jabbed the needle into Nikki's right arm and quickly injected the Titan-M formula into her. Phantom then took several steps back and watched.

Nikki looked down at the ejection site and noticed that the veins surrounding it seemed to be glowing green. She suddenly was overcome with a feeling of euphoria and rush of adrenaline. Nikki flexed both her arms her right bicep looking a bigger than the left.

A warm sensation then spread through her body followed by a feeling of power. Nikki looked and noticed that she was growing: taller, more muscular and bustier. Her wrestling top was being stretched as her breasts grew larger and were pushed out by her growing pecs behind them. Nikki glanced over at Phantom who was watching utterly fascinated and winked at him as she did a side biceps pose, her arms now as big as a male bodybuilder's.

Another wave of euphoria came over Nikki and she closed her eyes and raised her arms up behind her head as she felt her breasts swell even larger opening up a big tear in her top. Her hips grew wider and her thighs practically exploded outwards ripping her shorts. She could feel herself growing taller and Nikki then opened her eyes and gave a double biceps poses as the tattered remains of her clothing barely clung to her body.

Nikki now stood around eight feet tall, her arms flexed were almost as big as a grown man on their own each and her legs even larger. Her breasts were like a pair of fleshy beach balls perched on top of a muscular chest. Her veins, which criss-crossed her muscles like a roadmap pulsed with a strange green glow.

"This is amazing," Nikki commented, her voice having dropped an octave or two.

There was a small forklift parked nearby and Nikki walked over to it eager to test her strength. She took a hold of it, her hands able to dig into the metal and bend it and she then lifted it up over her head with ease.

"I can't believe this," Nikki said looked up at the forklift.

Just then there was a noise nearby. Nikki, Phantom and Iryna all turned to see a WWE staffer with a frightened look on their face. The staffer turned and began to run away. Iryna went to chase after him but Phantom placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Nikki, if you would be so kind as to stop him," Phantom requested.

Nikki smiled and then she hurled the forklift at the staff member. The forklift flew at major league fastball velocity through the air and collided with the staffer squashing him flat. Phantom broke out in laughter at seeing the man get killed so easily, soon Nikki had joined in with his laughter although Iryna remained as stoic as ever.

"That was excellent!" Phantom exclaimed with delight.

Nikki was surprised somewhat that she had killed the man with barely a thought. But then she realized that compared to her now he had been nothing but an insect. Now she was truly superior.

"We should go introduce you to the rest of your team," Phantom said. "Iryna if you wouldn't mind getting the truck?"

"Truck?" Nikki asked.

"Well unfortunately limousines big enough to accommodate you are hard to come by, and after what just happened here we don't want the police to think you were involved with what John did," Phantom said.

Nikki nodded in agreement.

"When will I get my shot at Supergirl?" Nikki asked.

"Soon," Phantom replied. "But unfortunately not until after the inauguration."

Nikki was frustrated by that news. Her chance to kill Supergirl could not come soon enough.

* * *

 _A lot of craziness in that very long chapter. Betty has become quite the self-centered bitch and yet another new villainess appears. But will Nikki be able to harm Betty when Cena could not? And will she even get a shot at Supergirl? Will Betty's friends be able to turn her back to normal? And since when can Betty fly and how? All of these questions to be answered! Please Review!_


End file.
